Coming Home
by fizzmonkeys
Summary: It's been four years since Ginny has seen Harry. He's finally defeated Voldemort & he's coming home. But neither one of them know what to expect, whether they can have a relationship together or not. Anticipation builds as they get ready to see each other
1. Anticipation

It's been four long years since Ginny has seen Harry. Four **very** long years.

Today would have started out like any other day. Waiting to see if Harry might return today; waiting to only see that he was still out there fighting. But, today hadn't started like any other day. For one thing, Ginny was abruptly awoken by her mother at 4 in the morning. Being in a foul mood at first, Ginny tried to wake herself enough to understand what was going on, but it wasn't working too well. She could barely read the expression on her mother's face as she sat there on her bed.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up!"

"Mum, what's going on-", Ginny said sleepily as Mrs. Weasley quickly continued.

"Voldemort-", Mrs. Weasley started, trying to catch her breath, "…Voldermort's been defeated. Harry's done it. We're all safe now." Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny into a hug, so happy that it was all over and that they wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort again.

Ginny pulled back quickly, "What! It's over?" She stopped suddenly retreating into her own thoughts, _No…_ she resolved… _I'm_ _just dreaming again_. "Oh, mum. Leave me be with Harry. I'm just dreaming anyway."

Mrs. Weasley looked perplexed at Ginny for a moment and said, "You're not dreaming. He's coming home. It's over."

Ginny, still in a state of disbelief and desperately trying to get back to sleep, continued, "yeah, sure Mum. See, you're really dream Mum pretending to be real Mum pretending to wake me up from a dream that I'm still having about Harry, to tell me I'm not dreaming when I clearly still am at this moment." Ginny was confusing herself now.

As she started to lie down to go back to sleep, Mrs. Weasley reached over and pinched her on the arm, grabbing a lot of skin.

"OUCH!" Ginny exclaimed. "That hurt! What did you-"she said, but paused before continuing. "Hey! That hurt. I'm not dreaming? Harry's really done it! He's coming home?"

"Yes, dear, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

Ginny jumped out of bed and began pacing around her room, feeling very happy but also, suddenly, very nervous.

Mrs. Weasley watched her for a moment before interrupting her pace. "For Merlin's sake, Ginny, he's not here right this second. Actually, I'm not exactly sure where he is. I just received an owl from your father. He's had a late night at the Ministry with Voldemort finally being finished off and all. He expects to be home within the next 2 or 3 hours."

Mrs. Weasley stood up from Ginny's bed and walked over to her, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Well, I just wanted to let you know. You go back to sleep now, dear. I'm sure we'll see Harry later today." She hugged her daughter again and left the room.

Ginny stood there in a state of shock. _Harry's finally free_, she thought. The first thing in Ginny's mind was what would it be like between the two of them once he came back? But, she didn't know what to think about Harry and her, or if they would even have any kind of relationship again. There was no doubt that Ginny still loved him. And, yes, she had dated a couple different guys since Harry left those many years ago, thinking that she might be able to push him from her mind again. None of those relationships ever lasted more a few weeks, though. Admittedly, there hadn't been a day that she didn't think about Harry. Frankly, she still loved him with every fiber of her being and that was putting it simply.

She would see Harry soon. The more she thought about seeing him, the more butterflies filled her stomach, and she smiled at the thought of drowning in his beautiful green eyes. However, those butterflies quickly turned into knots, wondering if he still loved her, or if he'd even thought about her since he left.

_No…_ she thought. _I'm sure he's moved on. My name probably hasn't popped in his head since the last day I saw him. The day that I **had** to say goodbye to him. _

She promptly shook these thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think about it right now. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. His face just kept swimming through her head.

Ginny was in for a very long day.

---------------------------------

Ginny had finally managed to drift back off to sleep around two hours later. Unfortunately, she only managed to get one more hour in before being woke up by the ruckus downstairs. Ginny knew that her father must have arrived a short time ago and by the sounds of it, Fred, George, and Ron decided to come over this morning so that they could get all of the details of Voldemort's demise.

Ginny took her time in getting dressed and going downstairs to join the noisy crowd of Weasleys around the kitchen table. She didn't know whether Harry would be down there with them or not.

Now standing in front of her closet, Ginny was having a hard time deciding what to wear. Knowing if Harry would be in her kitchen would help a great deal, but she wasn't going to risk questioning anyone, for fear of starting another conversation that she didn't want to delve into this early in the morning.

Deciding it was best to look normal and just wear something simple, Ginny pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. At least this way, she could still look like normal Ginny and not receive funny looks from the rest of her family. But, she could also manage to pull off a cute and sexy look if Harry did happen to be downstairs.

After Ginny was dressed, she sat down to brush out her long mane of beautiful red hair, and was a little startled to hear a knock at her door and Hermione's voice following it.

"Ginny, you decent?"

Frowning, Ginny replied, "Hermione? Yeah. Come on in."

As Hermione came in, Ginny immediately jumped in. "So, I guess you're here because of the news, yeah?"

"Well, yeah. I got an owl from your mum this morning letting me know that Harry had defeated Voldemort. Is something the matter?" Hermione finished, noting a particularly skittish look on Ginny's face.

"Wha-? No, I'm ok. Is Harry downstairs?" She squeaked out. Trying to sound as calm as possible.

"No" Hermione replied. "I just got here a few minutes ago and caught everyone in the kitchen, briefly. Since the guys were trying to wiggle every bit of information out of your father, I managed to ask your mum if we should expect Harry soon or if he was already here. She told me that he hadn't been by yet and didn't know exactly when he would be."

Listening to every word carefully, Ginny frowned at Hermione with a questioning look on her face. "I don't understand. Why hasn't he come over yet? You'd figure that this would be the first place that he'd want to come to. After all, it is like his home."

Understanding what the underlying meaning was of Ginny's last statement, Hermione tried to calm her down. "Ginny, you know that Harry has not forgotten you. I'm sure there is a good reason why he isn't here right now. Look, we don't even know when the whole war ended. It could have been in the wee hours of the morning. Maybe, he's just back at his flat getting a little needed rest before he gets interrogated by us all."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I think I'm just being a little selfish right now."

"No, you're not. If I were in your shoes, I'd react the same way. For Merlin's sake, he's been gone for four years. You can't help but want to see him at the very first moment that you have the chance. Honestly, if it was Ron who had been out there for that long, the second he was free, I'd want to snog him senseless."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What? I've got nothing to hide. It's the honest truth."

With renewed spirits, Ginny and Hermione headed downstairs to join the rest of the Weasleys, to catch up on all the news and perhaps find out exactly what Harry was up to at the moment.

As they entered the kitchen, Ginny walked over and gave her father a big hug and forced Fred out of the chair he had been sitting in. She wanted to sit next to her father this morning and she wasn't about to take any guff from her older brothers.

Hermione followed Ginny into the room and caught Ron by surprise as she leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. She sat in the empty seat next to him and he gently took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing it sweetly. Blushing furiously, she tried to turn her attention back to the conversation.

"So, dad, when did the Ministry receive word that it was finally over?" George asked.

Mr. Weasley continued his story, "Well, we found out shortly after 3 this morning. Tonks, Shackelbolt and Lupin brought Harry straight to the Ministry, once they were sure the war was over."

With a worried look now spreading all over Ginny's face, she hesitantly asked her father, "Dad, what do you mean they **_brought_** Harry to the Ministry? Was he not capable of getting there on his own?" Thoughts began racing through her head. _Surely nothing happened to him… yes, he has to be ok. Dad would have told me if Harry had to have been taken to St. Mungo's, wouldn't he? _ Her nerves were really working in overdrive now and everyone could see it.

Quickly stepping in, Mr. Weasley explained. "They had to help Harry get back to the Ministry because he was too weak to stand on his own, much less Apparate. We had a few healers from St. Mungo's waiting there in case anything happened. We didn't want to cause a big fit if he, or anyone else for that matter, went straight to the hospital. He had a few cuts and bruises, but overall, he was just extremely weakened from his last battle with Voldemort. The healers cast a few healing charms on him and he seemed to be doing much better after a half an hour. But, he was still weak, and he needed his rest."

"Why didn't someone tell me that he'd come back injured? I should have been there with him. I should have been by his side. He should have known that I was there." Ginny was becoming frantic again.

"Ginny dear, we all would have wanted to be there with him, but he didn't want anyone to see him in that state, especially you. And it isn't that he didn't want us there, because he did, I just think that he didn't want everyone to worry over something that he felt wasn't that big of a deal," her father finished.

_Not that big of a deal!_ she thought. _I'll show Harry. He knows that I would've wanted to be there no matter what he looked like or what state he was in. He ought to choke on his pride. Forget being strong for one minute, Harry, and let someone take care of you. Let me take care of you._

Saddened by her own thoughts, Ginny finally sighed with relief, at least knowing that he was alright. Relaxing a little, and trying to gain some of her composure, she asked, "So, is he still at the Ministry right now, or is he back at his flat resting?"

"Well," continued Mr. Weasley, "the Ministry wanted to question him on everything that happened once he was pretty much taken care of by the healers. But, I told him just to go on home and get some rest, because he really needed it. He didn't want to go back to his flat first, he wanted to come here, to the Burrow, but I forced him to go back to his place and get some rest and told him that once he had plenty, he could come over here for a nice long visit."

Ginny and all of the other Weasleys quite agreed that once he got in a good rest, a long visit with Harry was overdue. However, Mrs. Weasley apparently had plans of her own.

"Well, I don't think he should come over right after he gets plenty of rest. I think it should be a special moment when we see him, for the first time, after these many years. I think we should throw a little welcome home party for him. You know us and a few of his other close friends. I think he'd quite like that." Mrs. Weasley stated.

Ginny promptly shot her mother a _very_ disapproving look at the thought of a welcome home party to include anyone but just them and Harry.

Mrs. Weasley, ignoring the look she knew she was receiving from her daughter, turned back to speak to Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, would you mind sending a quick owl to Harry to let him know that he is to stay at his flat until 6 o'clock this evening. At that time, he can Apparate here, to the Burrow, to spend some time with us. But make sure that he understands that he shouldn't go anywhere between now and coming here tonight."

"Sure, dear", Mr. Weasley said as he stood up from the kitchen table. He walked over to Mrs. Weasley, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room so that he could owl Harry.

"Well, dears, finish up with your breakfast. I'll need everyone's help to get things ready for the party tonight."

"Mum," Ron piped in finally. "You said this was just going to be us, Harry, and a _few_ of his close friends right?"

"Of course, Ron. Well, let's see, we have to invite Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, and Hagrid. And we can't do without inviting Neville and Luna, Dean, Seamus…" Mrs. Weasley continued to name off people.

Everyone at the table exchanged looks, and they all knew that this would be no close intimate "welcome home" party. By the time Mrs. Weasley was through, they'd probably have at least 60 people there. Hermione glanced down the table at Ginny, who now looked absolutely crushed by her mother's plans. She flashed an apologetic smile across her face, but it didn't help.

Ginny decided to make herself busy with getting things ready for tonight. All she had wanted to do since her mother woke her up this morning was to see Harry. Right now, she really didn't care to share him with all of these people. She just had to bite her tongue and let her mother throw this party for him. But Ginny was sure of one thing, if she was going to have to tolerate a crowd of people that would be smothering Harry all night, she was determined that she'd make Harry _very_ aware that she had walked into a room.

----------------------------------

Harry woke to small tapping noise on the window in his bedroom. He lazily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached over to pick up his glasses from the night table next to his bed.

Stretching as he stood up, he yawned and walked over to his window. He then realized that it was Pig, the Weasley's little hyperactive owl. Harry took the letter from its leg and opened it, adjusting his eyes so that he could read properly.

It was a letter from Mr. Weasley saying that he should stay at his flat until 6 o'clock this evening, at which time he could apparate to the Burrow. And, under no circumstances, should he go anywhere else between now and then.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was Mrs. Weasley's doing. He just knew it. He bet that she was planning a welcome home party for him and when she throws a party, she _really_ throws a party.

This certainly isn't what Harry wanted. But, he didn't want to break Mrs. Weasley's heart.

All he wanted to do was spend time with his best friend's family and Hermione. Actually, he really wouldn't mind spending some quality time with Ginny, but he still didn't know the status on their relationship. He was quite sure that after 4 years, she'd either be engaged or married by now. He was really hoping that he wasn't right on either of those thoughts.

Even though he was still quite tired, all he wanted to do was see Ginny's warm, smiling face. That's all he'd been dreaming about for the past 4 years. He'd actually been writing letters to Ginny, while he was away. Usually they were only a line or two. Enough to say that he was ok and that he missed her and to ask how she was doing. But he could never send them to her for fear of endangering her, and he swore that he would never let anything happen to her.

All he wanted was to be home. After many years, the Burrow was like his home. But he wanted to be home with her. That's all he'd wanted since the day that he realized he loved her. She was his home. She is and always will be.

Harry couldn't help but love her. She deserved so much more than someone who would stay away from her for 4 years without writing to her. She deserved someone so much better than him. But, he had to know if she still loved him or even if she could ever love him again.

Harry didn't quite think he'd be able to make until tonight to see her. As of matter of fact, he knew he wouldn't be able to wait until then. So, he decided that he'd just pop over quickly. Not long enough for anyone to notice that he was there. Just long enough to see her, without her seeing him.

---------------------------------------

Ginny had been helped her mother in the kitchen all morning. Even though she didn't like to cook, she definitely had her mother's talent. Considering that everyone else was busy taking care of other things around the house, she decided to help her mum, even though she was still quite upset at this party idea of hers.

After four hours in the kitchen, Ginny was getting quite tired of it all and she desperately needed a break. She told her mum that she was going to go down to the pond for a quick swim to relax and then she'd come back in to help finish things up.

Pulling on her two piece suit, Ginny headed down to the pond for a little peace and quiet. She laid her towel on the ground in a well lit area, knowing that she would enjoy sunbathing after her swim.

She took a cautious step into the cool water and then quickly submerged herself, hoping to avoid being cold for any longer than she had to be. She was quite enjoying this. It was so very relaxing. Her day had been far too stressful and it wasn't even half of the way over.

She continued her swim when she suddenly heard a noise. A snap, maybe, coming from behind the trees. She looked in the direction from where the noise had come from and a small bird walked out. Ginny sighed with relief. She had begun to feel a bit nervous because she had left her wand lying on her towel. Thankful it was only a bird, she silently cursed as she noticed that her hair had now gotten wet. She had desperately been trying to not get it wet. _So much for that_, she thought. She quickly ducked her head under the water and then popped back up, getting all of her hair wet now. She thought she might as well since a little bit was already wet.

Ginny decided to go on and get out of the pond so that she could enjoy the warm sun drying off her skin and hair. Besides, soon she would need to get back to the house to help finish getting everything ready and to get herself ready. After all, her goal was to make Harry notice every time she walked into a room. For that matter, she needed to make sure that he didn't take his eyes off of her. To Ginny, this was going to be a bit of a task. She didn't think she was much of anything to look at. _But, if Harry had noticed me before, surely he would notice me again_, she thought.

As she laid there on her towel, she was trying to think of exactly what she would wear tonight. She tried to remember every piece of clothing that she had, thinking, _no… no… no…_ She was beginning to get a little annoyed. _Do I have anything that will shock him so much that he'll forget to breathe?_ She tried to remember more of her wardrobe,_ no… no…ah! Bingo!_ Finally, she'd found exactly what she wanted to wear. Why wasn't it the first thing that had popped into her head? It was a new dress that she'd gotten a few weeks ago, but had never worn. When she and Hermione had eyed it in the store, she just had to get it. Plus, she didn't really feel that this dress was for anyone but him to see.

Realizing that she was getting a bit warm from being in the sun for a while, Ginny stood up, pulled on her jeans and shirt, and headed back for the house.

---------------------------------

Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Snatching up his wand quickly, he apparated to the Burrow. As he snuck around to the kitchen window, he heard humming. It was Mrs. Weasley working furiously to prepare a meal big enough for a kingdom. Harry didn't see Ginny anywhere. He thought she might be in the kitchen helping her mother, but to his surprise, she wasn't. Mrs. Weasley stopped humming and called to Hermione. She came walking into the kitchen, noticing the load of work that Mrs. Weasley had gotten herself into.

"Dear, would you be kind enough to help me finish getting a few more things ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure. I would've come in earlier if I'd realized that Ginny wasn't in here helping you."

"Well, she was, but she's been working in here since first thing this morning and she needed a bit of a break. So, she decided to go for a quick swim in the pond. She should be back shortly, but I only need a little more help to get things finished." Mrs. Weasley said, beginning to feel quite exhausted herself.

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Weasley. I'd be glad to help you." Hermione replied and she quickly began working her way around the kitchen.

Knowing, now, exactly where Ginny was, Harry apparated into the woods, near the pond. He walked cautiously, trying not to snap a twig or rustle too many leaves for fear of making his presence known to her.

He reached the pond and managed to stay hidden behind some of the trees that were skirting the area. And suddenly, there she was. She had just found a particularly well lit spot to lay her towel. He noticed, quickly, that she was slipping out of her jeans and shirt, revealing her swim suit. She folded her clothes and laid them next to her towel and then walked over to the pond.

She stepped in slowly, taking in the temperature of the water. Harry imagined that it was probably a bit cool because of the shiver that she gave. He suppressed a chuckle at the sight. She looked so cute as she stepped in the water the rest of the way.

He watched as she swam around a little, not fully submerging herself under the water. From the looks of it, he thought she was trying not to get her hair wet. _So far, so good,_ he thought.

She continued swimming. He knew she must have been enjoying it, because he caught her closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air around her. Her morning must have been very hard on her because Harry heard her continually taking deep breaths and letting out long, drawn out sighs. He longed to be near her, to hold her. To show her just how much he cared for her.

Without paying careful attention, he inched forward and stepped on a twig. Snap! _Oh God!_, he thought. _I'm busted_. He saw her turn her head in his direction. _Oh, please…oh please…don't notice me…don't notice_. Thinking quickly, he mumbled a spell, conjuring a bird. It walked out between the trees and Harry noticed her relax. But then, he suddenly heard her utter a quiet curse. She got her hair wet. He had to suppress another chuckle. After she probably thought, _shove it_, he saw her dive under the water completely and then come back to the surface. Her soft red hair now turned into a dark auburn color.

He continued watching her as she stepped out of the water and walked over to lie down on her towel. He was truly enjoying this moment. Watching her take in slow deep breaths and thoroughly enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin, he saw her frown a little, but then suddenly, a sweet but very mischievous smile spread across her face.

Oh how he loved her. But, he was certain that she didn't feel the same way about him any longer. Not after all this time had passed. With the thought of that smile on her face, he apparated back to his flat, deciding to see if he might be able to get a little more rest this afternoon before heading back to the Burrow tonight.

--------------------------------------

Ginny was running a bit behind. Shortly after she had come back from her swim, she finished helping her mum and Hermione in the kitchen. Then, the girls took to decorating the house with floating candles and lanterns and bewitching the ceiling to look like the sky, just like at Hogwarts. Hermione told Ginny that she'd take care of making the back yard and garden look especially nice, in case anyone wanted to take a nice little walk around outside. Of course, Ginny knew exactly what Hermione was hinting at. Without a doubt, they were both hoping for the same thing to happen.

She had managed to rush upstairs to get a shower before all of the boys headed up with the same idea. She slipped on her dress and smoothed out any imperfections. Eying herself in the mirror, she thought, _well, not half bad, Weasley. Now for the more daunting task, my hair_.

She fussed while trying to manage some sort of style. She was having a bit of a hard time deciding. _Up or down_, she thought. _From what I remember, and if it still holds some truth, Harry loved running his fingers through my hair. But, that was years ago, and I always look so very young when I wear my hair down. Hmm… well if I wear it up, I could show Harry that I'm not a little girl anymore and that I can make my own decisions about my life, regardless of what my nosy brothers always said. Plus, it shows off my long neck_.

Deciding that an up-do was the way to go, she used her wand to charm her hair up into a French twist and then curled the ends of her hair, so that the curls would cascade down around the twist. She had decided to leave a few loose strands of hair around the nape of her neck and one longer strand in the front. She quickly curled the loose strands that were hanging.

Noticing the time, she sat down on her bed to slip on the beautiful strap heels that she'd bought the day they got the dress. A single strap across the toes with a gorgeous bejeweled design on it and then one strap that buckled around the ankle was all that her shoes consisted of. She thought to herself, _simple but elegant_.

She stood up, walking over to the mirror, and stumbled a little in her shoes, having not worn heels in quite some time. She looked at her image carefully, trying to make sure that everything looked as good as it possibly could. _I hope I make him weak in the knees_, she thought, that mischievous smile appearing on her face again.

There was a small knock on the door, and Hermione poked her head in Ginny's room.

"Hey, Ginny. You about rea-… Wow!" Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Do I look ok?" Ginny said, becoming very fidgety and suddenly trying to straighten out each and every wrinkle that _wasn't_ in the dress.

"_Do you look ok?_! Honey, you look bloody fantastic!"

Ginny blushed slightly. "I think Ron is rubbing off on you a bit much."

"I could have told you that ages ago."

"But, everything does look alright, right? Do you think Harry will like it?" Ginny asked.

"The only thing that you'll need to be concerned with about Harry is making sure that you know how to revive him, because he will _definitely_ forget how to breathe."

On that note, Ginny giggled, finally feeling a bit of stress lifted from her shoulders. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Well, now that you're ready, we need to get you downstairs. All of the guests are here and Harry should be arriving in the next minute. Your mum sent me up to get you." Hermione said, turning to walk out the door.

"You go on ahead. I'll be right down. There's just one more thing that I need to do."

"Alright. See you in a bit." Hermione closed the door as she left Ginny's room.

Before she forgot, Ginny picked up her perfume bottle and lightly sprayed the scent, strategically placing it on her skin. She wanted Harry to long for the smell of her. And, this was sure to draw him in.

She didn't make it downstairs in enough time to welcome Harry home first. Her mother seemed to reach the door in one swift movement almost knocking him over with a forceful hug. Ginny had paused on the second floor before walking down the final flight of stairs.

There he was, after four long years. He still looked the same, but different at the same time, if that was even possible. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the beautiful sight of him. His green eyes, his always messy, raven hair. _Ok… here we go_, Ginny thought. She took in a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley had finally released Harry from her overwhelming hug and had managed to say, with great enthusiasm, "Welcome Home, Harry", when he suddenly caught a glimpse of something and looked up. His heart stopped. He couldn't breathe. There she was, gliding down the steps, and as she neared even closer to the bottom, Ginny spoke. "Yes, Harry. Welcome Home."

-------------------------------

Harry only managed to knock on the front door twice, when Mrs. Weasley flung the door open. She pulled him into a tight hug, making it very hard for him to breathe. After a minute, he was able to pull away, giving her kind, appreciate smile and receiving a beaming smile in return.

She spoke quite loudly saying, "Welcome Home, Harry." And as he opened his mouth to say "thanks, it's good to be home," he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

As if in extreme slow motion, he glanced up and watched Ginny slowly walking down the stairs. He moved his head, taking in the image of her completely. She was wearing dainty little heels with just enough material to keep them on her feet. His eyes traveled up her legs, making his way up her waist and torso to see the dress that she had chosen. It was a knee length, strapless red dress. The bodice clung to her tightly and as the dress reached her hips, it flared out into a full, flowing skirt that swished back and forth each time she swung her hips.

Harry felt his mouth drop open even more; his stare, at last, making his way to her face. Her skin was slightly flushed and he felt himself turn pink, in return. He noticed that she was wearing her hair up tonight. Personally, he'd always preferred it being down because he loved running his fingers through it. But, he certainly wasn't complaining about this new look. He loved how the curls spilled over her twist. He lovingly noticed the few loose curls that she'd let hang down over her neck and the one long curl that hung down on the side of her face. He thought that it all made her look positively radiant, reflecting the beautiful woman that she had become.

Oh God, he thought he was going to die right there, until he looked into her deep brown eyes. They glistened in the soft light of the room and he suddenly saw a shy smile appear on her face. He could barely hear her say, "Yes, Harry. Welcome Home." When his heart stopped at the sound of her voice. It sent shivers up and down his spine and thousands of goosebumps creeping across his skin.

His mouth was still hanging wide open. Harry tried to form the words. They were on the tip of his tongue but no sound was coming out. He'd suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

Standing there, frozen in one spot, Harry saw a concern look come across Ginny's face. He heard the muffled sound of her calling his name, "Harry? Harry, are you alright?"

Somehow regaining his ability to function properly, he took in a deep breath and one word came stammering out of his mouth, "Gin-… Ginny…"

She flashed him a bright smile when she realized that he seemed to be ok.

As she walked a little closer to him, he took a deep breath smelling a light fragrance that seemed to float around her. It smelled like strawberries and champagne. He smiled as he took in another deep breath of her and suddenly his knees became weak. His heart was racing and he felt his skin growing hotter.

Out of nowhere, Ron and Hermione came rushing over. Hermione squeezed him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "Oh, Harry. We've all missed you terribly. It's about time you came home to us all."

Hermione had caught him by surprise and he shook his head trying to muster some kind of clear thought. Seeing Ginny, especially the way she was looking tonight, had left Harry in a bit of a daze. He looked over at Hermione and gave her a humble smile. With a raspy voice, he said, "thanks. I'm glad to finally be home." He glanced over at Ginny again who was now talking to her mother and he smiled at just the thought of her saying his name.

Whack! That was the next thing that Harry felt, turning to see that Ron had swiftly hit him across the back. "Mate, it's good to see you! I know I saw you not too long ago, but you are still a sight for sore eyes."

"Yeah, we've missed bugging the stew out of you" bellowed Fred.

"But in all seriousness…" began George.

"Since when were you guys ever serious?" Hermione asked.

"I'll have you know that we can be." George said.

"Yeah, that's right," echoed Fred.

As the three of them carried on with the friendly bickering, the crowd around Harry began to grow, as everyone flocked to his side. Several people were yelling out, "we've missed you" and "glad your back to stay"; he was becoming a bit annoyed with all the meaningless fuss that everyone was putting on. He definitely wished that Mrs. Weasley hadn't invited all of these people over.

Looking around for her familiar face, Harry noticed that he couldn't seem to find Ginny anywhere. _She was just here_, he thought. He longed for them to be in the same room with each other. He was tired of always being so far away from her and he realized that he wanted to keep her by his side, forever.

Somehow managing to escape the crowd of people that had been smothering him, Harry walked around the corner heading towards the kitchen. He stopped just short of walking in when he heard a man's voice speaking to someone. Peeking in, he saw Dean Thomas put his hand on the small of Ginny's back and heard him say, "I've missed you, Ginny."

Harry quickly turned around trying to get himself as far away the kitchen as possible. He couldn't stand the thought of Dean being with Ginny. He knew it, somehow. He knew that if she was with anyone it would either be Dean or Neville, and honestly, if it couldn't be him, he'd rather it be Neville than Dean. Harry's blood began to boil just thinking about Dean touching her. _Ugh!_, he thought. _No, this can't be… it just can't be this way_. Shaking his head, he returned to the crowded sitting room where he spotted Neville and Luna on one of the couches and sat down next to them.

---------------------------------

Ginny adored Harry. There was just no other way of putting it. She smiled shyly at him, desperately trying to suppress a giggle from the look that she saw on his face. He was just standing there with his mouth hanging wide open. _Oh yeah_, she thought, _this dress was definitely doing the trick_.

She noticed that he wasn't moving at all, and she started to get a little worried about him. The first thought that popped in her head was, _Oh god… I didn't mean I wanted to take his breath away literally! Dangit, Hermione, you jinxed me. _ Walking closer to him, she said, "Harry? Harry, you alright?"

Her mother quickly shot her a look that clearly said, "What did you do to him?"

At long last, she heard him stumble over saying her name and she smiled brightly knowing that he was ok.

She walked a little closer to him. She saw a smile come across his face and just as she was close enough to give him a hug, Ron and Hermione came over, followed by Fred and George. Ginny rolled her eyes, _great, now I'm never going to get a minute with him. He probably won't even notice me whenever I walk in the room. So much for your brilliant plan, Weasley_.

Ginny walked over to her mother and said, "Mum, I'm going to go to the kitchen to get some drinks and bring them out for everyone."

"Ok dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Do you need one of your brothers to help you?"

"No, Mum, I've got it." Ginny said as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

She was oblivious to the fact that Dean Thomas had followed her into the kitchen, as she walked over to the counter and began filling some small glasses with a wonderful muggle concoction called punch. Hermione had given them the idea to do punch instead of spending so much money on all the butterbeer. They decided to buy a few cases just in case someone didn't like the muggle drink. Ginny, admittedly, liked the taste of this "punch", but if she had to choose, she'd still go with the butterbeer.

While her thoughts had gotten a bit carried away with punch and butterbeer, she didn't realize that someone was behind her until she felt a hand touch the small of her back. She shivered a little and gave a half smile when she heard a man's voice say, "I've missed you, Ginny."

Putting down the glass that was in her hand, she slowly started to turn around and say "I've missed you too", when she realized that she was now standing face to face with Dean.

Rolling her eyes and huffing, "Dean, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny was more than a little upset. She'd thought, by the touch, it might be Harry. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with who it actually was.

"I saw you after you came down those steps and I thought, 'God, you're beautiful.' I just had to come see you." Dean replied.

"Well, think again and retrace your steps out of the kitchen, now!"

"But Ginny, I've missed being with you. Don't you miss me?" Dean pleaded.

"NO! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. The relationship that we had was years ago. It's over! And, it's been over for a very _VERY_ long time. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone." Ginny's temper was flaring up and her face was now a little more than red.

"But-…but Ginny…" Dean was producing his most pathetic puppy dog face now.

"I swear, Dean, if you 'but Ginny' me one more time, I'm going to _knock_ you on your butt."

Heeding her words, Dean went to leave the kitchen and Ginny turned back to the counter to finish getting the drinks.

Ginny heard his footsteps stop and him take in a loud breath. Being fed up with him completely and not wanting to hear another word, she swung around with her wand in hand and swiftly hit him with a spell on his backside. Dean turned around abruptly giving her a shocked look and she spoke through clenched teeth, "I said _no… more… buts_."

She almost died laughing as she saw him scamper out of the kitchen. Sometimes she surprised herself. She couldn't help it. She'd put up with Dean's crap for a long time and she wanted an end to it all, even more so, now that Harry was back.

Ginny finished up in the kitchen and walked back toward the sitting room with the drinks in hand. She noticed Harry sitting by Neville and Luna on the couch. He seemed to be busily talking with them and thought if she knew Neville and Luna, which she did, she'd never get a chance to be alone with Harry. _Your plan failed miserably, Ginevra. Call the time of death._ She hated it when her own conscious called her by her full first name.


	2. Wrong Conclusions

_To Holly,_

_For pressing me onward, with her enthusiasm,_

_to finish this story. It was your thirst for the story_

_that drove me on to complete it. _

_Love you always, Hollykins._

Harry was starting to feel a little sick at his stomach thinking about Dean and Ginny. He hung his head trying to get the queasy feeling to go away. He couldn't keep feeling like this. For heaven's sake, he loved the girl. _I've got to do something_, he thought.

Without warning, he heard Neville's very chipper voice in his ear. "HARRY! It's good to have you back, mate. I was beginning to think that we wouldn't be able to talk to you all night, the way that crowd had swarmed around you. How are you feeling? Did you get plenty of rest today?"

"Honestly, Neville…no, not really. I managed to get a few hours of sleep but that was about all. But, right now, I'm not feeling so great." Harry spoke slowly, finding it hard to get the words out.

"Oh…do you need to lie down or something? Luna and I can help you upstairs to one of the bedrooms, if you'd like to lie down, in peace?" Neville asked sincerely.

"Thanks Neville, but I'm ok right here, I just don't feel like moving."

"Gosh, Harry, you look as pale as ghost. Let me get you something to drink, to see if it'll help settle you any." Neville spotted Ginny, as she entered the sitting room, passing out drinks and waved her over. "Oi, Ginny. Can I get a drink for Harry, here?"

_Oh god…not right now…please, not right now_, Harry thought. _I'm not guaranteed to control my own tongue after what I saw between her and Dean_. Harry whispered to him, "Neville, it's ok, I'm fine, really."

Whispering back, Neville said, "nonsense. You need something."

Ginny walked over to where the three of them were sitting and she noticed that Harry was a bit pale. She looked at Neville, her eyes questioning what had happened. "Sure, Neville."

"Harry's just uh…feeling a little uneasy right now. I thought a drink might help him, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess, it couldn't hurt." Now directing her attention to Harry, "do you want punch or butterbeer?"

Harry was trying desperately not to hear her. He ignored her voice as much as he could. But then, there was a small touch on his arm, and as he glanced up, he saw that Ginny had knelt down in front of him, to see if he was ok. "Harry?"

He felt his wall fade away as he looked into her brown eyes. "Yeah?" he sighed.

"I said would you like punch or butterbeer? Hermione gave me the recipe for the punch; it has a bit of a fruity taste to it." Ginny asked as she wiped away some of the hair out of his eyes.

"Punch is fine."

Ginny handed Harry a small cup of punch and shivered as their fingers touched. She tried to give him an understanding smile, but he was avoiding her eye contact. She thought it was a bit odd. Not five minutes ago she had him weak in the knees and breathless. Now, he would hardly look at her. She saw Harry trying to take a drink of his punch, but his hand was shaking roughly.

"Here," she said as she reached out and took the cup from his hand, "let me help you." She held the cup up to his lips and watched as he slowly opened his mouth. She tilted the cup, allowing him to get a drink of the punch. Seeing him swallow, she asked, "How was that? Helping any?"

"A little," Harry muttered.

Not being quite convinced, Ginny sat down her tray of drinks and flicked her wand, making a damp wash clothe appear in her hand. She took it and patted his forehead gently, wiping away a few beads of sweat. "Here," she said, handing the damp clothe to him, "keep this on your forehead for a little while and make sure that you drink the rest of your punch. It ought to help you feel a little better."

She smiled kindly at him as he took the damp clothe and his drink from her. "Thank you," Harry said, as she stood up.

"Anytime…really." Ginny turned to Neville as she picked up her tray of drinks, "you two let me know how he's doing, if I don't get a chance to make my way back over here soon." Ginny smiled at Harry again and walked away with her hips swaying, causing her dress to swish softly.

He watched as she walked away and then slumped back into the couch again. Sighing deeply, he took a long sip of his punch and then laid the damp clothe on his forehead.

After a few minutes, Harry had finished off his punch and his once damp clothe had now begun to dry. He had to admit, though, he was feeling a little better.

"Neville… can I ask you a question?" He spoke slowly, carefully thinking over exactly what and how he wanted to ask him about Ginny.

"Sure, Harry. Shoot away…" Neville said with a tender smile.

Taking in a deep breath, he bit his lip and then blurted it out, "Is Ginny with Dean right now?"

"Umm…no, she's with Fred. See? Right over there." Neville said pointing in their direction.

"No, Neville," Harry felt his temper beginning to slip. He stopped trying to calm himself. "I mean is Ginny seeing Dean right now? As in, are they in a _relationship_ together?"

Now understanding him, Neville said, "Ooohhhh… No! Absolutely not."

Harry sighed with great relief, but wanting to make sure, he pressed the question further. "Neville, you're _sure_ she's not seeing Dean?"

Neville chuckled a little and Harry had to admit that he didn't remember seeing him do much of that in all of the years that they attended Hogwarts together.

"Harry, I'm quite sure. I'd certainly know if Ginny was seeing Dean. But, ever since she broke things off with him back before you two got together in school, she's had to deal with his pestering, constantly. Matter of fact, she's had several rows with him since then. I think I overheard her saying something to Hermione, earlier, about Dean hitting on her again tonight. And from the sound of things, it didn't end up to well for Dean. She must have hit him with some kind of spell, just look at his pants; they look like they've been burned." Neville pointed towards Dean, who definitely had a burn spot on the back of his pants.

Harry and Neville enjoyed a good laugh together, finding it very hard to keep from drawing unnecessary attention to them. They both sat back on the couch, trying to catch their breath from laughing so hard.

As they sat there enjoying the silence between the two of them, realization slowly dawned on Harry. He must have reached the kitchen just shortly after Dean had walked in. He saw exactly how Dean had "hit on" Ginny and wondered how she'd felt and what was said after he had made his move on her. His blood was climbing to the boiling point again.

He felt terrible now, remembering how he had shrugged Ginny off earlier, hardly saying a word to her. How could he have been such a fool to think that Ginny would have gone back to Dean? Not wanted to be painted the fool again, Harry turned his head toward Neville. "Neville, I've got another question."

"Ask away."

"Is Ginny seeing anyone right now? I mean to say…is she involved with anyone?" Harry asked, swallowing hard.

Knowing it was coming, Neville gave a small knowing smile to Harry. "Since you've been gone, she's only dated a few guys, but none of them were ever serious. At the present moment, I believe she is currently single. Plus, I think she's kind of had her heart set on one guy in particular and I don't think anything is going to come in between the two of them. Other than their own misguided judgments of each other," he added amusingly.

"Huh?... Who's the guy that she has her heart set on?" Harry asked, feeling his skin grow hot. Here he thought he'd made it safely out of the woods after hearing about the whole 'Dean' situation.

"You'll have to ask her about the guy that she has in mind. She hasn't told me anything for sure but, I think I have a pretty good idea." Neville found it so amusing. Harry and Ginny had been dancing around each other all night, afraid that the other had moved on. He heard Harry snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Oh…nothing. I'm just…I'm such a fool, Neville. How could I have left her? I've been gone and now it's too late." He paused briefly and said,"…I'm too late." Harry rested his head in his hands_. How had it come to this,_ he thought.

Neville opened his mouth to say something but, before he could get anything out, Harry started again. "I knew it. I knew that she'd either be seeing someone or engaged or something. I even thought that if it was anyone, it would either be Dean or you-"

Neville choked at the mention of him in a relationship with Ginny. Neville stuttered through a small laugh, "You thought that Ginny and I would be…" Neville began to laugh again.

Harry thought he quite liked the laughing Neville compared to somber Neville, but right now was a bit of an inappropriate time to be laughing. "What? It's not so hard to fathom, Neville."

"Well, yeah…it is." Neville said through a half smile. "Harry… Ginny and I have only ever been friends. I mean, sure…we've gone out together, but only as friends and nothing more. Besides," he now said beaming, "I have someone."

Harry frowned, his eyes searching Neville's face. "Who do you _have_, Neville?"

He was now sitting up straight and puffing out his chest, trying to make himself very manly. "I have my Luna," Neville said as he turned to her and placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he felt his mouth drop open. "You and Luna? I- well, I… how come you didn't say anything to me sooner?"

"Well, Harry… I didn't think you'd want me chatting your ear off about us when you looked so ill."

Harry really did appreciate not having to listen to an endless conversation when he was so queasy. "Thanks, Neville. You're a real stand up guy. You know that?"

Neville chuckled, "Luna likes to tell me that every once in a while, don't you?"

Luna had been buried in one of her father's papers since Harry sat down. "Hmm? Oh. Absolutely…you are my one and only gentlemen, Nevi." Luna leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. Then, just as soon as she'd looked up from her paper, she had her nose in it again. "Harry," she said from behind her paper, "remind me to get a subscription set up for you, now that you're back. Hey… here's the story about you. Did you know that Voldemort had 7 heads and you had to chop off every one of them before you finally finished him off?"

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the last question that Luna had muttered; hoping that she wouldn't notice that he didn't answer her. He looked at Neville again, "so…Nevi, is it?"

Neville blushed furiously. "It's just her short name for me."

"Hey…at least I didn't openly call you-" Luna was cut short by Neville, kissing her deeply.

Harry chuckled, wondering exactly what nickname she really had for Neville, in quiet corners and behind closed doors. But, as he saw them sitting there, holding hands, he decided he was getting a little tired of their lovey-dovey-ness. He swept his eyes over the room, deciding that a nice quiet chat with Ginny was long overdue.

He was having no luck finding her. Harry got up and walked over to where Hermione and Ron were. "Hey guys, have you seen Ginny lately?"

Ron piped in, "oh! I see how it is. You spend a good hour talking to Neville and Luna and now you want to find Ginny and not talk with us, your best friends, at all?"

"Oh stuff it, Ron. We'll get to spend plenty of time with him once everyone gets out of here, tonight. Besides, I think Ginny would like to see you, Harry. She's only got a chance to talk to you for a second." Hermione said now looking at Harry. "Oh…but I'm not sure where she has run off to. She said she needed to go get something, but I had Fred and George bickering at my side when she said something to me. Sorry, Harry."

"That's alright. I'll see if I can find her. It shouldn't be that hard." Turning to Ron, before he walked away, Harry said, "Just keep your pants on, Ron. I won't be gone too long and I'll spend some quality time with you both. With any luck, all these people will be gone by then, too."

Harry roamed around the house looking for Ginny and still wasn't having any luck finding her. Deciding that he was just going to be lazy, he apparated up to the hallway, right outside of Ginny's room. He knocked a few times and called after her, "Ginny?" He waited a few moments but never heard anything. He turned the doorknob and opening the door, he noticed that Ginny wasn't in her room. A little agitated, he apparated back downstairs, to the kitchen. She wasn't in here either. He was just about to leave the kitchen when a glimpse of red caught the corner of his eye. She was in the backyard just staring up at the sky.

Harry didn't know about her, but he needed a drink, and a butterbeer sounded right up his alley, after drinking that punch. It's was ok…but he preferred the other.

Grabbing a couple bottles of butterbeer, he walked over to the back door and quietly stepped outside. He didn't want Ginny to notice that he was there, quite yet. He was enjoying this view of her way too much to say anything.

Lights had been placed all around the backyard and the garden, and the glow was softly illuminating her fair skin. He smiled as he took in the sight of her in the gorgeous red party dress. He always thought that a redhead wearing red might clash, but amazingly, it didn't at all, at least not on her. In all honesty, he thought that she was the sexiest thing that he had ever laid his eyes on. His heart fluttered and he felt his skin grow warm. He saw that she had taken her heels off, probably not wanting to get them dirty, being outside, that, and probably because she just got tired of wearing them.

Harry wondered what she was finding so fascinating, as she looked up at the star filled sky and he decided to finally break the silence. "Now, this just makes me wonder, what is it up there that is so interesting, that you decided it was better than talking to me?"

-----------------------------------

Ginny was growing tired of the dull conversations that had been going around the room. She'd been hanging around Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, since right after she finished passing out the drinks.

She had been itching to tell Hermione what had just happened with Dean, in the kitchen. Ginny had the whole lot of them rolling with laughter and constantly looking over at Dean to admire the burn spot on his backside.

But now, Fred and George were incessantly bickering with Hermione about one thing or another, and she just longed for a little peace and quiet. She'd been trying to pry Hermione's attention from the cat fight for the last ten minutes. "Hermione…" That wasn't working. Poking her on the arm, Ginny said again, "Hermione…" Still, she wasn't having any luck. Being more than tired of waiting on her friend to listen to what she had to say, Ginny poked her again, quite forcefully now, and spoke louder, "Hermione!"

"Huh? YEAH! What?" Hermione said, clearly having no idea why Ginny was poking her in the arm.

"Hermione….I'm going to…wooo, _yoohoo_, HEY!" Ginny had already lost Hermione's attention.

"Yeah, what? I'm listening."

"I'm going to grab a blanket and head out to the backyard. I think it's time for a nice quiet walk around. Hermione? Did you hear me?" Hermione's attention span usually short circuited whenever she was around Fred and George. She was determined to show them the error of their ways, or… just to prove how completely dimwitted they always were. "Oh… nevermind." Ginny muttered as she walked upstairs to grab a blanket from her room.

A minute later, Ginny walked outside and looked up into the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were twinkling everywhere. She could get used to this feeling. No impending danger around, starry nights, and having Harry home. She breathed deeply, taking in the sweet night air. She was happier than she'd been in a very long time.

As she walked around the yard, she smiled at all of the hard work that Hermione had gone to, setting all of the lights around, making everything look absolutely perfect. _Now, if only Hermione could've listen long enough to get the hint about me coming out here_, Ginny thought. _Oh well_. Maybe she'd get lucky and Harry would come looking for her. Now, she couldn't help but laugh at herself for thinking that would ever happen.

_So much for my blanket_, she thought. _It's too warm out here for it. Bugger! I'm sinking_. And she was right. She knew she'd have a hard time walking on the grass in her heels, but now they had started to sink into the ground. _Oh well, they were starting to hurt anyway_. Ginny bent her left leg back, balancing herself on her right, and pulled off her shoe. Switching legs, she did the same, and removed her other shoe.

Ginny hadn't been standing there more than five minutes, with her shoes in hand, when she heard a voice come from somewhere behind her. "Now, this just makes me wonder; what is it up there that is so interesting, that you decided it was better than talking to me?"

Harry was standing some ten feet away, with his arms crossed with two bottles of butterbeer in hand, and glaring up at the sky. Ginny flushed, knowing that she went pink and thought, _Ok…was Hermione just messing with me or did I just have a bit of luck?_

"Ginny? …Gin?" Harry called after her, as he looked back in the direction of where she was standing, to see her gaze fixed on him.

_Oh bloody_, she hadn't answered him. "Erm….what?" she said, shaking her head and trying to focus.

Harry smiled, desperately trying to suppress a laugh. "I said, is there something up there that's more interesting than talking to me?"

"Er… umm…" Ginny couldn't seem to put a thought together. All she had wanted, all night, was a few minutes alone with him. Now that she finally had it, it caught her off guard. "…Nothing… I mean…I just… needed a little peace and quiet from all of the chatting going on in there."

"Oh…. well, I'll just go back inside then and leave you-" Harry began saying, only Ginny cut him off.

"No! Don't go. Please… stay." Ginny smiled sweetly at him, and Harry felt his heart melt. "So, is that a butterbeer you have for me, or are both of those for you?"

"Um…yeah. I mean… I thought you might like one."

"Yes, please." Ginny said quickly. "Thanks," she said as she closed the gap between her and Harry and took one of the bottles from his hand. She took a slow drink and Harry watched as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the taste. He smiled again and quickly took a drink from his bottle, so that he forced himself to stop staring at her.

Ginny breathed in deeply. "Now, that's some good stuff. Nothing against that punch drink of Hermione's, but I'd prefer some nice butterbeer."

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry nodded in agreement.

They both stood in silence for a moment, and then Harry spoke softly. "Ginny if I'm bothering you, I can go inside. You won't hurt my feelings if you tell me to go."

"Harry, you're not bothering me." Then she whispered, "besides, I've been wanting to get a chance to talk to you all night. Preferably away from all of the nosy sods in there and I'm not just talking about my family."

They both laughed lightly at her last statement and then the more serious conversation returned. "You've been wanting to talk to me, all night?" Harry asked.

"Well…yeah, silly. I haven't seen you in four years. I think I might like to get in a word or two with you." Ginny smiled. "Plus… I've really missed you, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard. "I've missed you too, Gin."

She smiled, and could no longer resist it. She walked over and gave him a big hug, snaking her arms around his waist and up his back. She took in the smell of him and then sighed slowly, turning her head and resting it against his chest.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Ginny against him. His heart was racing and he just knew that Ginny could hear it beating through his chest. He felt her hands working up his back. And in that moment, all he wanted was to stay there in her arms for the rest of his life.

He stood there frozen for a solid minute, not breathing, holding his arms out in the air. When she'd hugged him, he didn't know exactly what to do. Gathering the strength to hug her back, he brought his arms in, placing them around her waist. He finally let out a ragged breath, as his hands caressed her back, and he heard her take in a short breath.

Harry started to reach his hand up to run his fingers through her hair, and he remembered that she'd worn it up tonight. He silently cursed to himself. He longed for her hair to be falling over her shoulders; he longed to run his fingers through the silkiness of it. Instead, he pushed back the curl that had been hanging down the side of her face. He gently smoothed the top of her hair, letting his hand fall to caress her cheek, as he placed a loving kiss on the top of her head.

Ginny felt like her heart would burst into thousands of tiny bits, as she felt his touch on her cheek and his kiss on her head. Then the thought crossed her mind, she'd worn her hair up. She was willing bet good money that it was killing him for her hair not to be down. She giggled to herself and then pulled away from Harry slightly, still staying in his arms.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment, thinking that he might have overstepped his boundaries. His mouth opened, ready to say 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that', when he saw her reach up and pull a few small pins from her hair. She leaned her head back and shook it causing her hair to fall over her shoulders and spill down her back.

"That feels much better," she whispered.

He made sound, much like a growl, in the back of his throat, and he thought he was going to die. He watched as her hair fell around her face, the curls still holding in the ends. She looked up into his eyes, watching him as his look grew intense. He moved his hand up again and ran his fingers, smoothly, through her long, red hair. Closing his eyes, he thought _this is my heaven_.

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. They both began to rock, slowly, as they hugged.

"Hey," Ginny said, "we're almost dancing." She gazed intently into his eyes and he felt the flush spreading across his face.

He removed one of his hands from her back, and reached around to pull his wand out from his pocket. Giving it a small flick, the air suddenly filled with music. Listening closely, she began to smile again and said, "This is my favorite song, how did you know?"

"Well, I knew it was one of your favorites all those years ago. I just hoped it was still one that you liked."

They began to dance to the sweet melodic tunes that seemed to be floating everywhere around them. "hhmmm…. Hhmmmm….hmmm…." Harry looked down to see Ginny humming along to the song. He smiled and continued to listen to her. "hmmm…_one honest touch can set me free…let the world stop turning…let the sun stop burning…let them tell me love's not worth going through_…hmmmhmmm…_in this life I was loved by you_…hmmm…hmmm…"

_Please let the world stop turning_, he thought. He kept listening to her as she hummed along and then a sad look came over his face. He stopped dancing and pulled away from her, he couldn't do this, not when Neville had just sat in there and told him that she had a particular guy in mind that she liked. He wanted to be with her but he was scared to put his heart out there on the line.

"Gin, I… uh…I want to say so many things, but… oh, Ginny…I can't do this to you or to me…I can't. I'm sorry." Harry started to turn and walk away as she stopped him.

"Harry, what you are talking about? What do you want to say?" She looked hurt as he pulled away from her.

"I thought I could tell you, but…who am I kidding…I'm- I'm not going to ruin things for you. If there is someone that you have your heart set on…I'm not going to stand in your way." He started to walk away again.

Thoroughly confused now, Ginny said, "what are you on about? I don't understand. Harry! Don't go…make me understand, no matter how much you think that you are going to _ruin_ things for me?" She was really hurt by his sudden change in attitude now. Here he was, the one that came looking for her, he sought her out, and now he was walking away. By Merlin, she wasn't going to let that happen.

Taking in one deep breath, he turned and said, "Ok. Fine. You want to know what I'm talking about? I just sat in your house no longer than an hour ago and listened to Neville tell me that you had dated a couple of guys while I was away, but you weren't seeing anyone right now, which I thought was going to be good news for me. But, then he says he's pretty sure that you have your mind set on one particular person. At first, I thought it might be either him or Dean, but-"

"What the bloody hell? Are you insane? Dean and I are not, and will never again, be involved. Do you have any idea what he has put me through?" Ginny said hysterically. She certainly hadn't planned on things taking this kind of turn.

Trying to calm her back down a little, "Neville told me he heard you tell Hermione that he hit on you, tonight. I didn't know the circumstances when I rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw him put his hand on your back."

Becoming more than agitated, Ginny's voice began to rise. "Then if you saw him put his hand on my back, then you saw me turn around and tell him to get out of my face. You heard me tell him to leave me alone and stop with the incessant begging for me to go back out with him. And then, you certainly should have seen me hit him hard on the butt with a spell."

Harry knew he'd made a mess of things now, and it was up to him to make sure that things didn't stay in their current state. "Ginny, I only saw him put his hand on your back and then…_honestly_, then I became so furious at what I saw, that I walked away without seeing anything else that happened. I found out, only too late that you two weren't dating and I felt horrible. That's why you saw me, sitting on the couch, looking like I was about to be sick. I felt like such a fool, Ginny."

His words finally making some sense, she chimed in. "Well, bloody…you should feel like a fool! God, I've never been so mad you."

It was over. Whatever small chance he had, he knew it was gone now. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'll just…go."

------------------------------

She stood there watching him walk away from her, just giving up. What was that all about? He didn't give up on seeking out the horcruxes, and he didn't stop until Voldemort was dead. But, now, all of a sudden, he's giving up on her? If she had anything to do with it, and she did, he had another thing coming.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not walking away from this, Harry Potter."

_Dangit_. He was in trouble now. _Oy_. Harry turned and faced her, preparing for the worst.

"Bloody crap, Harry. Do you know why I haven't dated many people since you left? Do you know why I constantly turn down Dean, and other guys that are interested in me?"

"No…" Harry mumbled.

"Well, get this through your thick head, Harry. I'm in love with you. Always have been and always will be, unless you keep pissing me off like you have tonight, _then_ I might have to rethink this whole 'I'm in love with you' thing." Ginny spewed, breathing heavily.

"Ginny, I don't know what else to say. I was a fool and I-…what did you just say?" Harry was in shock. _Did she just say what I think she just said_?

"You heard me loud and clear, Potter. I'm in love with you. I _love_ you! " she said, still a little angry.

"Well, then what was all of this stuff Neville was saying about you having a certain guy in mind?"

"Harry, are you paying any attention? He was talking about you. You are the one that I had in mind." Ginny was frustrated beyond repair. She began to pace around the yard, trying to blow off some steam.

He now realized everything. Her flirting, her words, her touches. She did love him. He closed his eyes, cursing silently. _How am I going to fix this?_

"Harry, if you don't have anything to say," she said, still pacing around the yard, "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone, now."

_No_…he shook his head. _Not this time_. Harry walked right over to where she was still pacing, livid at him. Closing the gap between them, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her tight against him, kissing her with such fierceness and such passion like she never imagined.

After several long moments, they broke away from each other, the need for air desperately overcoming their need to snog. "I know that this doesn't say all that I have within me, but…for heaven's sake Ginny, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just… wanted to make sure that you ended up with the person that you wanted to be with."

"Well, if you'd cut out all this unnecessary drama, we might be able to avoid more scenes like this. Plus, if you'd stop with all this nonsense, I just might be able to be with the person I want to be with." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes and slowly started to calm down.

"You know I didn't do this to make a scene, I just want you to be happy, whether it's with or without me. I love you. …I'm _in_ love with you, Gin." Harry said, his eyes growing intense again.

"Harry…I'm happiest when I'm with you." Ginny tried to make Harry understand this.

He kissed her again, with such a force that she would have collapsed to the ground, had it not been for Harry holding her up.

Ginny pulled back drunkenly. Regaining some kind of clear thought, "well," she said sighing, "now that we've got that settled, what's this about you thinking that Neville and I had been seeing each other?"

"Nothing, I was just…this morning I thought to myself that if you were with someone, if you were engaged, that it might be to either Dean or Neville. And, knowing what I know now, I can officially cross Dean off _that_ list now. But, then I thought, you and Neville have always been so close …I just assumed-" Harry was saying as he was cut off by Ginny's laughter. "What? It's not an impossible thing, you know?"

Ginny couldn't stop laughing. She found this so very funny. "Neville…and me?" she said between chuckles. "Harry, trust me…it's not going to happen, ever. Neville and I are just-"

"-friends", they said together.

"Yeah, I know. After the whole misunderstanding about Dean, I decided to be quite forward with Neville and ask him if you were seeing someone. And when he said no, I thought, well I'll ask one more time, just in case. I told him that I always thought that you two might hit it off since you were such good friends, but he quickly set me straight. He told me you two had been out together a few times, but only ever as friends. And _then_…he tells me he and Luna are together. By the way, when did that happen?" Harry asked.

Still very amused by Harry's wrong conclusions, she said, "they've been together about two and a half years, now."

"Really?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. "Hmph…I never would've thought they'd end up together."

"Well, they are quite perfect for each other. Besides, I have it on good authority that he's going to ask her to marry him; I'm just not sure he knows when he's going to ask her, quite yet. But, I'm willing to bet good money, it'll be sometime soon." Ginny smiled just thinking about her friends having a wonderful life together.

Harry looked down at her smiling face and he knew, without a doubt, that he would love her for the rest of his life. "Gin, you are so beautiful," he stated simply.

Biting her lip, she said, "yeah? You think so?"

"Oh… I know so," he said as his breathing became heavy.

She blushed at the way he was looking at her. "Ah...it's just the dress. I bought it especially for you. I wanted to knock your socks off, since this was going to be the first time we've seen each other in four years."

"No…it's not the dress, it's you. And besides, I saw you before-…doohh" Harry stopped what he was saying. _Shoot, I've blown my cover_.

Narrowing her eyes, she lit up with a wicked smile. "Oh no, no, no. You've got to finish that sentence. When did you see me before?"

Harry could have kicked himself for opening his big mouth. He'd have to tell her now. "After I got the letter from your dad this morning, I was a little irritated at the fact that I had to wait until tonight to see you. So, I gave in and apparated over here. It was around noon or after. I snuck around and peered in the kitchen window as your mum asked Hermione to help her finish the cooking. Then, I heard her say you went down to the pond for a swim, so I apparated there. I watched you for a little while and then…"

Ginny drew in a long breath. "You! It wasn't a bird that snapped that twig, it was you. And I guarantee, you sent that bird walking out, just to keep me from finding out you were there."

Harry cringed, waiting for an even worse reaction, "Yeah. That was me."

"Oh, you are going to be in so much trouble with Mum. When she finds out you came over here before the party, she's going to hex you."

His eyes grew wide, and he shook his head, "she's not going to find out that I was over here. If she did, I _really_ would be in big trouble."

With a mischievous smile and an evil laugh, Ginny said, "Oh yes, she is going to find out. And, I'm going to be the one to tell her." She started to make a run for it, but felt Harry close in on her before she could get very far.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not ratting me out."

"And why wouldn't I? Hmm?" she said with one eyebrow raised.

"Because you love me too much to get me in trouble."

Considering this, "well, you may be right, but it's awfully tempting… Ok, fine. I won't blow your cover. Your secret's safe with me."

He grinned, knowing that he won this battle.

"How is it that you do this to me? You're the only one who could get away with this, you know? Anyone else would've been toast, by now," Ginny said, shaking her head slowly.

Whispering in her ear, he said, "I know, because you do the same thing to me." Harry paused before continuing. "You know, the one thing that I wanted, more than anything, while I was gone, was you. As long as I have you, I don't need or want anything else."

He felt Ginny shiver in this arms. "Gin, let's go back to my flat, just you and me, please?"

Approaching the situation cautiously, "Harry, er…I don't know…erm…"

"No, no, no…that's not the reason," he said, knowing that she thought he meant for other purposes. "I just want to have you all to myself for a little while."

"Oh…" Ginny said, now acting the bit, "so, you want me to steal away with you to your flat and then come back two hours later, leaving me to explain why I took the guest of honor away from his welcome home party?"

"Well…you could do that, or you could skip the whole getting in trouble bit and just stay wrapped in my arms all night."

"Hmmm…." Ginny considered the idea, and remembered how very dull the party had gotten, "ok, we've got a deal. But let me make one thing very clear, Harry James Potter. There will be _no_ hanky-panky whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded his head. "Crystal. Besides, all that 'hanky-panky', as you call it, is for after we're married."

With a shocked look written all over her face, she said, "oh yeah? Since when did you come up with that brilliant idea?"

"Oh, it came to me a while ago. But don't get your cart before the horse. For Merlin's sake, we just got together again, now you want to get engaged?" Harry asked as a cheeky smile snuck on his face.

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up, not me," Ginny accused, swatting his arm lightly. "Well, at least we're agreed on one thing."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"We're both head over heels in love with each other," she said, observing his reaction.

Taking a deep breath, he thought about what she said for a long moment. "Yeah, I think I do agree with that," he said smiling back at her.

"Well, I should hope-," Ginny began to say, when Harry cut her off with yet another intense kiss. Oh, she could really get used to this. The next thing she knew, they were at Harry's flat. _Oh_, she thought, _he thinks he's clever. Well, now I'll just have to snog him senseless. We'll see how he takes to that. He won't have his wits about him, once I'm finished_.


	3. Mistakes

**4 months later:**

"Damn it!" yelled Ginny, as she walked out, slamming the door to Harry's flat.

"Ginny! … Ginny!" Harry called as he ran over to the door, trying to catch her before she left.

He had only been a couple seconds behind her, but it was enough time for Ginny to apparate wherever she'd planned on going to.

Harry swung open his door as he called out again, "Ginny! Come back!"

He let out a deeply saddened sigh as he noticed that Ginny was already gone. Harry cursed to himself as he went back inside his flat. When was he ever going to learn to stop being such a fool, especially when it came to her?

They'd been together for four months; ever since the night that her family threw him the welcome home party at the Burrow. He remembered that night vividly; how she looked, how she smelled, how he was absolutely and completely head over heels for her, and he still was.

It had been such a wonderful four months. Each day was even better than the last. Sure, they had their little squabbles and sometimes even bigger fights, but they'd always been able to make up shortly after their argument. Harry wasn't quite sure that was going to be the case, this time.

Ginny had come over to Harry's flat earlier that morning because they were going to spend some quality time with each other. With him being back at the Ministry and on auror duties constantly, having alone time was a little hard to come by.

They had planned on making breakfast together, and then later that morning, they were going to take a nice, long walk in the park and possibly see a movie at the local muggle cinema.

Harry had started making breakfast before Ginny arrived. He knew that he shouldn't have begun without her, but he didn't want them to spend all day in the kitchen. Truth be told, Harry loved to cook, he just wasn't very good at it. It was actually quite perfect, if you think about it. Ginny didn't really like to cook, but she was great at it; and Harry, well, he admittedly lacked certain skills but, he had plenty of enthusiasm to make up for that.

When Ginny arrived, she'd found Harry already working his tail off. She let out a low whistle and spoke, "now this is something I could get used to seeing every morning," _and night, for that matter_, Ginny finished in thought.

Harry was standing there in nothing but his boxers and a Chudley Cannons tee shirt. He had planned on getting dressed shortly before she'd arrived, but time must have gotten away with him, and so did the eggs, there was a mess everywhere. Needless to say, Ginny had scared the b'jesus out of him when he heard her speak.

"Ginny, you startled me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, this will teach you to always be on your toes, even when you look as cute as you do right now." Ginny chuckled, and Harry suddenly flushed, becoming very aware of how little clothing he was wearing.

She moved into the kitchen, to rescue him from his destruction. "Here, let me do that. You start working on the pancakes."

"Well, yes ma'am," Harry said snickering, but quickly standing at attention.

"Don't make me old before I get there. I'm no ma'am. At least, not yet," Ginny said as she took the eggs from him.

"Well, I feel a bit…er…exposed, so I'm going to go grab my pants, first." Harry said, as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Oh!" Ginny called out, "Don't change on account of me." She desperately tried to suppress another giggle, but failed.

Harry was fastening the button on his pants as he walked back into the kitchen. "There, that's much better."

"Well, now I do like the 'clothed' look on you, but I certainly prefer the former choice of apparel," she said, giggling like a school girl. "Ah well, I guess I'll have to do with my memories."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Harry said, "Why, Miss Weasley, do I need to use a memory charm on you?"

"You most certainly will not!" Ginny said, shocked at the thought. "Besides, I've seen you in far less clothing than that, and you are, under no circumstances, taking that memory from me."

"When did you see me in less than boxers and a tee shirt?" Harry asked, trying to recall when she was referring to.

"How soon you forget," Ginny said as she shook her head. "You remember when we planned on going out to a few weeks ago; and I got off work early, so I apparated over, not realizing you were just getting out of the shower? Yeah…I remember that towel and think of it very fondly," she said, remembering a rather vulnerable Harry. Ginny smiled at the thought; she was having a great time this morning.

Realization hit Harry and a blush came over his cheeks. "Oh…I'm definitely using a memory charm on you, love."

"You even try it and I'll hex you into next year. You know that my bat bogey hexes are quite effective."

Withdrawing from the battle, temporarily, Harry said, "Ok…fine. No memory charms, no bat bogey hexes."

Ginny smiled cutely at Harry, "deal."

They both returned to making their breakfast; he started working on the pancakes, while she finished up with the eggs. Even making a meal together was a wonderful time for them. Things would have continued to go smoothly too, but Harry decided that he needed a _bit_ of payback for Ginny catching him in such little clothing.

Without warning, Harry yelled out, "Clean up on aisle five."

Ginny only had time to reply with "huh?" when a cloud of white smoke filled the air.

"Harry!" Ginny whined as she came running out of the kitchen, with him close behind her.

Harry had decided to make a bloody mess with the flour and now they were both covered from head to toe. He couldn't stop laughing at the sight of her; she looked like a ghost.

"Stop laughing at me! You don't look so hot yourself." Ginny said astounded at what he'd done. "Just look at me. It's all over my clothes and in my hair." She was now whimpering as she tried to clean herself up the hard way. She'd left her wand in the kitchen and she wasn't about to go back in there and start coughing her head off from all the flour in the air.

Harry had stopped laughing now, as he was in awe of the way she looked. She was even beautiful when she was completely covered in flour. "I am looking at you," he said, stepping towards her. He pulled her chin up so that he could look into her deep brown eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, Gin. I love you so much."

She was frozen in place. She loved how he could be silly one minute and completely serious the next. Ginny felt Harry's lips lightly brush against hers for a moment, and then there it was, the kiss of undying want that she felt every time. Oh, how she became lost in his kisses.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open as they parted. It took a minute before she could regain the ability to speak again. "Well, I might allow more of those flour fits of yours…just as long as I can get more kisses like that."

"You can count on it!" Harry grinned cheekily.

"I can count on what? The flour fits or the kisses?"

"Both," Harry said and he leaned down to kiss her again. They were both hungry for more than food now.

---------------------------

After they'd eaten breakfast, Ginny started clearing away the dishes from the table and then moved into the kitchen to clean up. Harry reached out to stop her from going any further.

"Oh no, Miss Weasley. Even though I love the idea of you taking care of me, this can wait until much later."

"Who said I was taking care of you?" she said, amused at Harry's statement.

"Well, you were, weren't you?"

"Well…yes, but also because I can't stand seeing a mess, especially one like this. I mean, this flour isn't going to clean itself." Ginny said looking at the kitchen distastefully.

"Don't worry about the kitchen, love. I'll take care of it." Harry said as he flicked his wand a few times, muttering cleaning spells. The kitchen would be clean in no time.

"Now," Harry said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the sitting room, "I think we need to just relax a bit. Don't you think so?" As they reached his sofa, he swept her hair off of her right shoulder and around to her left. He leaned down and began to place gentle kisses on her neck and along the line of her jaw.

She moved her head, allowing him more room. Her knees were now growing weak and she softly murmured his name, "Harry-"

Harry felt his chest tighten and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and took in the sweet smell of lavender in her hair, "Gin," he whispered.

"No. Harry, we have to… stop." Ginny was sure to lose her control if they kept this up. She pulled away from the warm kisses that had been gracing her skin and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, love."

Sighing regretfully, Harry said, "That's ok. I don't want to rush into anything. Besides, I can be perfectly content just holding you."

He sat down on the sofa, resting one arm on the back. Ginny sat down, wedging herself between Harry and the sofa, settling comfortably in his arms. She loved the feel of him by her and sometimes thought _I can't believe that this has finally happened. I can't believe we're here together and happy_. Ginny felt Harry's arm fall around her, and she reached up for his hand. Interlocking her fingers with his, she pulled his hand toward her and kissed it sweetly.

They sat quietly, for a few minutes, and then Harry broke the silence. "So, how's work been going?"

"Oh, it's fine." Ginny had been working as a nurse at St. Mungo's for the past two years with every intention of going through the training to become a healer. But, the longer she put it off, the more she found herself wanting to do something else.

Harry knew something was on her mind. He felt her tense up a little when he asked the question. "Gin, what's wrong? And don't say 'it's nothing' because I can tell that you've got something on your mind."

"Well, nothing's really wrong, it's just…I've been talking to Dad about possibly taking on a job at the Ministry instead of becoming a healer like I had planned." Ginny had a particular job in mind and although Mr. Weasley didn't full approve of it, he wasn't going to stop his daughter, if this was her dream.

Harry was a little surprised. He didn't know that she had been thinking about changing jobs. "I thought you had always wanted to become a healer?"

"Well, I did, but I don't think it's my dream anymore."

Considering this, Harry asked, "Well, what seems to have perked your interest at the Ministry?"

"I'm considering joining the auror training program in a couple of weeks," she said, turning to read Harry's reaction.

A look of concern and worry came across his face. "What? I thought you said that you would never become an auror?"

"No. I didn't say that I'd _never_ become an auror. I just said that I didn't really see myself becoming one. But, I've grown up since then, and I've changed my mind." Ginny said with a confused expression. She didn't get it, what was so wrong with her wanting to become an auror?

Harry didn't like the fact that Ginny now wanted to go into this line of work. The job was tough and dangerous. It's not that he didn't think she could do the job; it's just that he didn't want to see her get hurt, and being an auror, there was a great chance of that happening.

"But, Gin- are you sure? I mean being an auror is hard work. Not to mention, the long hours and it's extremely dangerous." Harry said with a hint of pleading in his voice.

Surprised at his statement, Ginny snapped. "What? You think I can't take care of myself? For heaven's sake, Harry, I am completely capable of protecting myself. And who cares if it's hard work and long hours? I quite think that I'm smart enough to do the job. I mean, they wouldn't have accepted me into the program if I didn't meet their qualifications."

"So, you've already signed up for the training program?"

"Well, yes, I had _pretty much_ made my mind up about it." Ginny said backing away from Harry.

Harry was running out of things to say -- reasons to keep her from going into the training program. "Gin, I really don't think you should become an auror."

She was furious now. "Oh! And why shouldn't I, Harry? Please? Tell me!" Ginny said as she now stood up from the sofa and began to walk towards the middle of the room.

He knew that he was starting to push her away, and he didn't want that. He just wanted to be able to protect her, and if she became an auror, there was no guarantee that he could do that.

"Gin, don't- I'm just afraid that if you do this, I won't be able to be there, at all times, to protect you." He'd done it now. He'd gone too far.

Ginny walked over to the dining room and began to gather her coat and scarf. "God, Harry! What the bloody hell did I just say? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you there to protect me, all the time. I'm stronger than you think I am." Ginny almost screamed in furry, "UGH!"

"Gin…Ginny, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean that you can't take care of yourself; it's just that, I _want_ to be there to protect you. I love you. But, if you become an auror, I'm not guaranteed to be able to be there to do that." Harry was trying to make her understand, but she was irate. He reached out to touch her arm and she pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me, Harry." Ginny said, releasing an annoyed sigh. "I can't believe that you think so little of me!"

Hurt by her words, Harry said, "Gin… you know that's not true."

"I'm not sure about anything any more." Ginny said making a mad rush for the door. "Damn it!" she yelled, as she yanked open the door and then quickly slammed it shut behind her.

Harry was just behind her, trying to stop her from going. "Ginny!... Ginny!" he called out as he swung open the door and looked around. "Ginny! Come back!" But it was too late, she was gone.

-----------------------

Hermione ducked as an object came flying across the room, hitting the wall not two feet away from her. The once hippogriff figurine was now shattered into hundreds of pieces on the floor. Even though she understood that her friend was quite upset, Hermione was beginning to lose her patience. She didn't mind listening to her vent out her frustrations, but breaking her own belongings was another thing.

"Umph…Ginny!" Hermione whined. "That was one of my favorites. If you must throw things, pick something of Ron's." She knelt down and flicked her wand at the broken hippogriff and suddenly, it was like new again.

"Sorry, Hermione, I'm just so _frustrated_ with him. I am sick and tired of him thinking that he has to be there to protect me. I'm not a child. I can manage on my own." Ginny said as she threw herself down on the sofa.

After her fight with Harry, Ginny had decided to apparate to Ron and Hermione's flat. When she popped in, she saw Ron in the chair in their sitting room with Hermione sitting across his lap, giving him a good snog. At that moment, this made Ginny even angrier.

She walked into the room and grabbed Hermione's arm, yanking her off of Ron. She muttered through gritted teeth, "Hermione, I need to talk to you. _Now_."

Ron was highly upset that his lips were no longer permanently attached to Hermione's. "What the bloody hell, Ginny? What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, it's not me Ron. It's that git of a friend of yours. Ask _him_ what's wrong" she spouted as Hermione pulled her arm out of Ginny's grip.

Hermione knew it was going to take getting rid of Ron before she'd ever have a chance to calm Ginny down. When it came to him being around whenever Ginny and Harry had a row, Ginny often ended up yelling at Ron because he tended to side with Harry.

"Hang on just a minute, Ginny." Hermione said as she walked back over towards Ron. "Ron, honey, you might want to go over to Harry's flat and talk with him. And, find out his side of the story." She ended in a whisper, so that Ginny wouldn't hear what she said.

If it was up to Ron, he would've stayed there and given Ginny a good piece of his mind. But, he knew that Hermione was right. She often was, especially when it came to Harry and Ginny. He fought to hold his tongue and clenched his jaw. "Fine, I'll be back soon."

Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek and then turned to give Ginny a very disapproving look before apparating to Harry's flat.

At the present, Ginny was set on throwing things, which didn't look good for the rest of Hermione's knick-knacks. Thankfully, she was starting to lose steam.

"Well, now that you've managed to settle down enough to stop throwing my things, would you mind telling me what happened between you two?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Ginny.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Everything was going fine this morning. _Even_ the flour bomb in the kitchen was ok. But, then he had to ask me about work. So, I _finally_ did it. I told Harry that I was going into the auror training program."

"Oh…" she said, realization hitting her, "you finally told him? And what exactly did he- huh? Wait. _What_ flour bomb?" Hermione said stopping in mid question.

Without pausing, Ginny continued, mockingly. "He was like 'what do mean you want to become an auror? I thought you said you'd never be one?' And then he goes on to say that he didn't think I should do it because it was _hard work and dangerous_, and he couldn't guarantee to be there to protect me all the time. **UGH!** I mean, where does he get off! He thinks he can do this job and _I_ can't? Oh, that man has another thing coming."

"Ginny, you _know_ better than to think that Harry would ever suggest that you didn't have the ability to become an auror. And I think that you feel guilty for even letting that thought cross your mind." Hermione said calmly.

Astonished to hear Hermione say that she thought that Ginny felt guilty, didn't make her any less angry. "_Me_? Feel guilty for Harry's thoughts? I don't think so. Why should I feel guilty?" Ginny continued, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I think that you feel guilty because you've only realized, too late, that Harry was just being protective of you, because he loves you, and not because he doesn't think that you can do the job. You know as well as I do that he thinks that you could catch the moon. I know I'm right when I say that this just caught him off guard and, he didn't know exactly how to respond to it. After all, you'd been thinking about this for a while, and you hadn't told him until now. So why _is_ that Ginny? Tell me."

Ginny opened her mouth, finding it a little hard to gather an answer. But, before anything could actually come out of her mouth, Hermione had started up again.

"I'll tell you why, Ginny, dear. You didn't tell him, until now, because you _knew_ he'd react this way. You knew that he'd try to stop you as much as he could. You've heard him talking about his auror duties day in and day out and you've heard him talk about how dangerous it was. You knew that he wouldn't like the idea too much because he wants to keep you safe. And don't even think of interrupting me to say that you can protect yourself, because I've heard that bit before. We all get it." Hermione said, stopping Ginny from even trying to give her rebuttal. "But, what you need to get through your _thick skull_ is that Harry will do _anything and everything_, in his power, to protect you. Ginny… he'd give his own life just to know that you were safe."

Ginny was finally beginning to sober up as she heard the last words Hermione spoke. _I'm such an arrogant prat_, she thought. _She's right. Merlin, she's always right._ Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought. She hated admitting to Hermione that her stupidity had overcome her, again. "Oh, Merlin, what a fool I've been. What a stupid git. Hermione, I'm sorry, I know that you're right. Why did I let my temper get the best of me?"

"It's in your nature Ginny. Your temper is always going to get the better of you. But, it's always what drives you to be the person you are. You just need to learn to balance it all. Besides, I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. That apology belongs to Harry."

Turning her head in shame, Ginny spoke in a choked breath. "How am I going to face him? Oh, Merlin, I can't. Not after the way that I left him. Oh Merlin!" She sat on the sofa, resting her elbows on her legs, with her head buried in her hands.

Hermione looked inquiringly at her friend. "For heaven's sake Ginny, what did you do?"

"He tried to reach out to me, and I… I pulled away. Oh, Merlin! I told him that I wasn't sure about anything with him anymore. And then I ran out of his flat, cursing as I went. Oh… Merlin! Hermione, what am I going to do? I've ruined it all. What am I going to do?" Ginny was rocking back and forth now, trembling at the thought of how she left Harry.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." Hermione put her arms around Ginny, hugging her and desperately trying to calm her down. "We'll work something out."

They sat on the sofa, rocking together. Hermione even thought she heard Ginny crying a little. She was beginning to worry, because she'd never seen her this upset about anything. She had to do something to help her friend.

------------------------

Upon apparating to Harry's flat, Ron immediately spotted his best mate lying on his sofa, just staring into his floo. As he started to speak, he heard music playing, and a woman's voice following…_cause hurtful words are all that we exchanged, but I can't watch you walk away…I can't give up on us now_…

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron said, rolling his eyes, as he walked into the sitting room. "I thought laying around, moping and listening to sappy love songs was for girls. What's gotten into you?"

"Just go, Ron. I want to be alone." Harry said, shifting his body and turning his back to Ron.

"Sorry mate, no can do. I've been sent into the battle to find out what has happened. And you know I can't go back to Hermione empty handed. So, what gives? What happened?" He said as he sat down in the chair, across from the sofa.

Sitting up, Harry said, "Let me guess, you've run into Ginny."

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Ron answered, rolling his eyes again. "She apparated over to the flat a minute ago, and interrupted Hermione and I at a most inopportune time. Let's just say, she's going to get an ear full when I get back."

"Well… how did she act?" Harry asked, not sure that he really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"She was barking mad, mate. You've gotten yourself into a mess of trouble, with whatever it was that you did. So, keep me from asking you a million times over. What happened?"

"She came over this morning, we had breakfast, and everything seemed to be absolutely wonderful. But, as we were sitting there talking, I asked her how work was going and she told me that she was looking into getting a job at the Ministry."

"Ginny? Looking at getting a job at the Ministry? But, I thought that she despised the idea of working there? What's got her so interested now?" Harry had caught Ron's attention by this announcement and was a little shocked that he didn't already know.

"You mean she… hasn't said anything to you about it? I would have surely thought that she would have…oh. She's probably told Hermione, and neither one of them has bothered to clue you in."

"Stop _dancing_ around the subject and _spit it out_. From the sound of things, I'm not going to be too happy when I hear what you have to say." Ron sat on the edge of his chair with anticipation.

"She… she wants to become… an auror."

Ron quickly stood up from his chair, almost yelling at the top of his lungs. "She _WHAT_! Over my dead body is she going to become an auror."

"Well, you may not have to wait very long, because if you try to stop her, she'll kill you herself. I mean, she loves me…at least I thought so… and now look how things turned out after I told her that she shouldn't become an auror. You're her brother, but you know that this technicality will not stop her from causing you bodily harm." Harry said, trying to remind Ron that Ginny was a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't care what that bloody git thinks that she wants. Doesn't she know that we know what is best for her in this case? She'll get hurt. Doesn't she care what we think?"

"No," Harry replied. "I think she does care what we think. But she wants us to side with her. I should have just sided with her. I'm such a giant arse. How could I have screwed up again?"

"You did the right thing mate, telling her she shouldn't become an auror. Maybe she'll come to her senses now."

"_How_, is what _I_ did, the right thing? How? Because of my stupidity, I may have lost the only girl that I've ever really loved. I may have just lost the _woman_ that I want to marry." Harry muttered, as his head fell forward.

"Trust me mate, you did the right thing. Just because she doesn't want to…_what did you just say_?" Ron's jaw suddenly dropped, as his eyes grew wide.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, breathing slowly before speaking. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately; about asking her to marry me. I know that we haven't been dating that long, but she completes me. I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. That's why, when she said she wanted to become an auror, I panicked. It scared me so much. If I lost her, I wouldn't be able to… I just couldn't… Ron, I've screwed things up, haven't I?"

Trying to shake himself out of the state of shock that he was still in, Ron just stared at Harry for a few moments before finally responding to him. "You want… to ask her… to _marry_ you?" is all that he could manage to say.

"Yes, I had been thinking about it; I just hadn't decided when I would ask her. However, right now, I don't see it being a major concern, considering that she just walked out on me, angrier than I've ever seen her. She even told me that she wasn't sure about anything, with us, anymore."

"Listen, mate. You know Hermione; if anyone can get Ginny to think rationally, it's her. I'm sure that things will work out. It's just that it may take a little time." Despite all of his faults, Ron could actually make sense sometimes. With this, Harry knew that he was right.

Harry nodded slowly in understanding and he and Ron sat in silence for a moment. Ron was about to get up to leave, when suddenly Hermione's face popped up in the floo.

"Harry, are you there?" Hermione called out until she saw Harry.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Hermione appear. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Listen, I need to make this quick, I don't want Ginny to know what I'm doing. She's in the loo right now. She's terribly upset at the way that she acted this morning, you know, with the running out and all."

"She is? But why is she upset about the way _she_ acted? She has every right to be upset with _me_." Harry was completely thrown off guard. He didn't think that she'd be upset with herself, with him, yes, but not with herself.

"Yes, yes, we know. She's sorry, you're sorry, we're all sorry. Now that that's understood, how do we work this out? Do you just want to come over and talk with her? Ron and I could go out, if that's what you'd like us to do." Hermione kept looking over her shoulder every time she thought she heard a noise.

"Yeah, I'll just…" Harry began to agree, but then an idea occurred to him. "…No. No, wait. I have a better idea."

"For heaven's sake Hary, what is it? Ginny will be out of the loo any moment." She was beginning to panic.

"You go ahead. I'll fill Ron in and send him back to you with the details."

"Could you be _any_ more cryptic, Harry? Nevermind. Ok, Ron, hurry back. I'll try to send Ginny home as soon as I can. Uh oh… I've got to go, she's coming back."

Ron nodded, "yeah, sure. See you soon, sweetie."

With a pop, Hermione was gone, leaving Ron and Harry staring at the empty floo.

Ron turned to Harry with a perplexed look. "So, what's this brilliant idea of yours, mate?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated, so I'm going to need both yours and Hermione's help for it to work." Harry said, as he began to unfold the details of his plans to Ron.


	4. The Broken Road

"Hey," Ginny said as she apparated at Hermione and Ron's flat. "I got your owl… Hermione?" she called, looking around. All of the lights in the front of the flat were off and it seemed like no one was home, except for the light shining from the back bedroom.

"I'm in the bedroom, Ginny." Hermione called out across the flat.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Ginny stopped just inside the doorway, as she saw Hermione dressed to the hilt. She looked exquisite. "Wow! You look terrific. What's the occasion? I thought you said that you wanted to do something with me tonight, not Ron." Ginny said jokingly. "Has there been a change of plans?"

"No. I am going to do something with you. We're going to get all dolled up, go have dinner at a nice restaurant, and enjoy ourselves with a night out on the town." Hermione said, acting as if nothing had fazed her.

"Erm… Hermione? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly dressed for the particular occasion that you are planning." She was, in fact, only in a pair of jeans and a jumper. "Besides, I'm not sure if I really want to go out and paint the town tonight." Ginny slumped down onto the bed, dropping her bags to the ground.

Ginny and Harry hadn't spoken to each other for three days. It was killing her, but she just wasn't sure what to do. She loved Harry, more than her own life, but she wanted to become an auror. There had to be some way that they could work this out, if she could only make Harry understand.

Ginny had almost resolved to say something to Harry yesterday but, Hermione told her to give him another day or two before making her move. "I'm sure that he'll come around," she said. "And if he doesn't by then, you can say something to him."

"Listen," Ginny said as she stood to go back to her flat. "Why don't you and Ron just go out and enjoy yourselves tonight? I think I'm just going to go home, eat a bite, and head to bed."

"Absolutely not. Don't even think about it. You're going out with me tonight and that's that. Besides, Ron's out with Harry."

"Harry and Ron went out? What were they going to do?" she asked questioningly.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch. They just went out to The Leaky Cauldron with Fred and George. You know, some macho guys night, or something." Hermione continued pinning her hair in place and then studied herself in the mirror. "Hmph? Not half bad."

"In case you didn't hear me before. I said, I'm not dressed to go out on the town." Ginny kept trying to insist that she would rather just stay at home and call it an early night, but Hermione seemed to want to hear nothing of it.

"Nonsense. I have everything you need. Including this…" Hermione walked over to her wardrobe, and opened the door cautiously. "Ah, here it is," she said, as she reached in and pulled out the most beautiful dress that Ginny had ever seen.

Ginny went weak in the knees as soon as she saw the dress in Hermione's hand. "Where did you get that dress, Hermione?"

"Oh, I just happened to be browsing through Diagon Alley today and found it in one of the shops. Gorgeous, isn't it?" she said as a grin snuck on her face.

"Words can't even begin to describe this dress, Hermione. You shouldn't have gotten this. It had to have cost a fortune. How ever did you pay for it?" Ginny said as she took the dress from Hermione, admiring the detail work.

"Never you mind how I got it. Just get dressed, and once you're ready, I'll come in and help you do your hair. Besides, we need to hurry. We've got reservations for 7 p.m." Hermione began to walk out of the room so that Ginny could get dressed, but she was caught by another one of her questions.

"Where are we going? You never said."

"Don't you worry about that. It's my treat and I want it to be a surprise." She turned to close the door, but popped her head back in as she remembered something. "Oh, and your shoes are just over to the right of the bed."

Hermione closed the bedroom door, leaving Ginny still standing in the middle of the room, just staring at the dress in her hands. _How am I ever going to thank her for this?_ Ginny thought.

A few minutes later, Ginny opened the bedroom door. "Hermione, I'm ready to start working on my hair."

"Great. Why don't you go on in the loo and start trying to get a handle on that mane of yours? I need to grab something out of here really quick." Hermione replied as she walked into the bedroom.

"Ok. But, we'd better make it quick. It's already half past six and you know how unruly and stubborn my hair can be." Ginny called as she moved into the loo.

"Just had to grab a few things." She said as she entered the loo to stand behind Ginny. "Did you use a detangling charm?"

"Umph…no," she whined. "You've got me all frazzled. Can't you tell me where we're going?" Ginny was a patient person, but she wasn't one for knowing that you were hiding a surprise, and wouldn't tell her about it.

"I already answered that question. So, stop trying to pry the information out of me. Now, let's see…what shall we do with your hair? Aha! I've got it." Hermione exclaimed, as she hurriedly said a detangling charm and a few others to help along the way.

Frowning as she watched Hermione, Ginny asked, "You mean you're not going to put it up? I think I look much more sophisticated with it up."

"We're not going for sophisticated, my dear. We're going for drop dead, knock your socks off, stunning! So, close your eyes for the grand finale." Hermione placed the last curl in her hair saying, "Now, for a few finishing touches." She began placing small sparkling silver butterflies throughout her hair. "And… there we have it. You can open your eyes now."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, revealing the masterpiece that Hermione had been working on. With a sharp intake of breath, she said, "Oh… my… Merlin. Hermione… it's wonderful." Tears began to well up in her eyes and she almost began crying.

"Oh…no, no. None of that. We don't want to have you all splotchy from crying. Besides, there's one more thing. Well, one… or two." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her out of the loo and back into the bedroom. "Wait right here." She turned around and picked up two velvet boxes from where they were lying on the bed. Moving back to face Ginny, she opened up the smaller of the two boxes to reveal a pair of dazzling silver earrings. They were about two inches long, slender and at the end, they held a beautiful emerald that stood out with excellence.

Ginny couldn't say anything. She couldn't even breathe. "How… why…?"

Shaking her head, "Now, now… you'll get that answer later. And, last but certainly not least…" Hermione opened the larger velvet box, revealing a matching silver necklace that held not one, but three emeralds clustered together.

Ginny was now breathing hard, "_OH… Merlin_!"

She reached out a shaky hand to trace her fingers along the bottom, near the beautiful green jewels.

"Oh, I can't… I can't take these. It's all too much."

"Yes you can take them, and you will. Now, put these on," Hermione said handing the earrings to Ginny. "Once you've got those on, turn around so that I can put this marvelous necklace around your neck."

They finished putting the new jewelry on Ginny, and she and Hermione both stood back from the mirror, admiring the sight.

"I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now."

Ginny blushed profusely and lowered her head, "Thanks Hermione."

"Oh goodness. Is that the time?" Hermione jumped as she noticed the clock. "We've got to be going or we'll be late. Right, let me just put the blindfold on. Come on, now."

"The… _what_? _Why do I have to be blindfolded_?" Ginny didn't like the direction this was going. First she had to get all dressed up, she wasn't told where she was going, and now she was being blindfolded? _No. If this involves a blindfold, I want a good explanation,_ Ginny thought.

Hermione was getting a bit irritated now. "Because I told you, this is a surprise, and if I don't blindfold you, you'll peek and then the surprise would be ruined."

She quickly grabbed the blindfold and covered Ginny's eyes, tying the clothe in the back. "Ok. Hold on to my hand; we're off."

They took each other's hand and Hermione apparated them to their destination.

------------------------------

"Can I take my blindfold off now? And couldn't you have apparated us any closer? My feet were starting to hurt after walking in these heels so much." Ginny was growing impatient.

"No you most certainly may not take that blindfold off!" Hermione said slapping Ginny's hand away from pulling it off of her eyes. "Am I going to have to bind your hands behind your back?"

Like a child who had been severely scolded, Ginny pouted, "No…"

"Fine, but if you try that again, I won't hesitate doing it. Do you understand?" Hermione fussed.

Ginny slowly muttered, "Yes."

"And no, for your information, I couldn't have apparated us any closer. You know how it is; we've got to be careful not to draw attention to us." Hermione said, looking around.

"Ah…so we're in a heavily populated muggle location, are we? Hmm… well for heaven's sake, would you hurry it up? I hate not knowing where I am."

"Oh…just hang on another minute or so."

Hermione quickly ran about doing a few things and shushed a couple of people that were standing near the two girls. Whispering, she said, "Would you get out of here? You shouldn't be here now."

Everything grew quiet and Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Ok, now we can take the blindfold off." She walked behind Ginny to untie it and slowly lifted the blindfold from her eyes.

Ginny blinked a few times trying to focus her eyes on where she was. Finally, everything started coming into view and suddenly her breath caught. Hermione had not taken her to a restaurant as she'd said. She'd apparated them to Hogwarts. That's why they had to walk so much.

Now, they were standing in front of the black lake, next to a _very_ memorable tree, which had been lit with hundreds of tiny shimmering lights. To the left of the tree was a small table covered with a long white clothe, and two chairs that were seated next to it. Her attention was drawn in by two candles, sitting in the center of the table, that were surrounded by scattered red rose petals.

Not only were there lights in the tree, but there were also lights that surrounded the area, enclosing it intimately. Someone had also placed lily pads all along the waters of the lake. Everything was absolutely amazing.

Ginny began to tear up again. "What… _is_ all of this? I thought you said we were going to a restaurant?"

"Well… it was just a teensy lie. Besides, this is much better. Oh… and your dinner guest should be arriving shortly. At any rate, I've got to run. Things to attend to, you know." Hermione gave Ginny a hug and then grinned widely at her. "Have a wonderful time."

Ginny turned to stop her from leaving, but as she did Ron suddenly appeared. He was in a stylish black dress robe and as he approached her, he offered his arm. "Table for two, Miss?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out with…" Everything was starting to make sense; at least, she thought she had an idea of what might be coming. "Ron, you tell me what is going on _right now_."

"I apologize, Miss. By request of your dinner guest, I was asked to seat you and say nothing more. May I?" Ron said as he extended his arm to her, again.

"Fine, I'll _play_ along." Ginny took Ron's arm as he escorted her down a lit path towards the table.

He pulled out a chair for Ginny and continued, "Your dinner guest will be along momentarily, Miss. Enjoy the evening." She watched Ron, with a confused look on her face, as he walked away.

Turning back to face the table again, she absentmindedly picked up one of the rose petals and began playing with it. She heard a small rustling to her left that caught her attention. Through a light mist that seemed to surround the lake, she noticed a figure walking towards her.

Ginny braced herself as the figure came closer, trying to focus on who was approaching. Her heart began to beat faster, and suddenly, the figure could be clearly seen. It was Harry.

Ginny's heart leapt up into her throat and he could see her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

Harry neared the table and stopped just short of reaching her. "Hi…" was all he could say.

She tried to act casual, "Hi."

Neither one of them moved for a moment; both were too stunned by each other to do so. Ginny couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked in his dress robes. As her heartbeat quickened, she thought she might melt in her chair.

After a long period of silence, Harry seemed to find words again. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he said, carefully noticing each detail of Ginny. Every curve, every freckle, every ounce of her was intoxicating.

Another moment passed and suddenly he didn't want to disagree with her any longer. "I'm sorry, Gin-"

Before she knew it, she leapt out of the chair and ran into his arms. "Oh… Harry! Harry…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have run out on you." Her tears were becoming even harder to fight back now.

Pulling back from their embrace, he reached a hand up to caress her face. "No, no, it _wasn't_ your fault. I shouldn't have tried to tell you what I thought you should and shouldn't do. I had no right to tell you to give something up that you _want_ to do. I should've stopped you from leaving my flat that day. I'm so sorry, Gin."

Harry kissed away a single tear that had fallen down her cheek, letting his lips gently grace her skin. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her with so much want that he was finding it hard to control himself, but he had plans that he wanted to follow through with. _One kiss ought to be ok, right?_ Harry thought.

He let his thumb trace her soft lips just before his mouth found hers. It was tender and sweet at first, but he moaned as her tongue opened his lips to find his. Their passion was overwhelming, it always had been.

Somehow, Harry managed to stop them both. Parting from her inviting lips, he said, "I've got other plans for the evening. Let's not jump into things too soon. Okay?"

Dazedly, Ginny answered back with a lazy smile, "Well, if you must."

"Yes, I _must_. So, let me have a good look at you." Ginny stepped back, still holding on to Harry's hand. He twirled her around slowly, taking in all of her. "Well, I must say, Hemione and I did a wonderful job, didn't we?"

"What do you mean _you_ and Hermione?" Ginny asked with a small grin forming at the corner of her mouth. "Hermione got all of this for me. Isn't she just wonderful?" She knew exactly what was going on in his mind, but decided to go along with things. _Two could play this game_.

"My love, you are mistaken. Actually, Hermione helped me pick out everything. When she spotted this dress in the store, I couldn't believe what luck we'd had. We both knew it would look bloody amazing on you, and how right we were."

He took another long look at Ginny. _Merlin, she is beautiful_, Harry thought. The dress that Hermione had found was a long, slender silver dress that was decorated with sequins from top to bottom; its thin straps daintily hung on her shoulders, while each sequin caught the light surrounding her, making her glow.

Harry's eyes followed Ginny's curvaceous form and he noticed the long slit, in the dress, which stopped just above her knee. He smiled as looked back into her eyes again. "Yes, absolutely amazing… no doubt."

Ginny grinned back at the silly expression that was painted on Harry's face. Pushing herself up slightly, she kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment. Her face became serious again, "Thank you. Thank you for … everything, Harry. The dress and _Merlin_, _the jewelry_; you really know how to take a girl's breath away. It's all just way _too_ much."

"Gin, _nothing_ is too much for you. Listen, let's just sit down, have a nice dinner and enjoy being with each other. These past few days, without you, have been excruciating."

Ginny smiled approvingly, letting him guide her back to her seat and sit down just across from her.

Startling Ginny a little, Ron reappeared by their table. "Dinner is served," he said, with one arm bent in front of him, a white clothe hanging from it. Ginny just gave him a funny look, waiting for him to sit her food down. When he didn't, she started to fire back with a smart comment, but up walked Dobby. Ginny quickly shot Harry a sharp look that had every bit of "you're in big trouble" written all over it.

Dobby sat down the food, with slight clumsiness, greeting both Harry and Ginny with a wide grin. "Dobby is most grateful to help Harry Potter with his plans. Dobby had some of the other house elves help prepare the food for Harry Potter, who has always been so kind to Dobby."

"Thank you for all of your help, Dobby. You didn't have to go to all of this trouble," said Harry, with a smile.

"Oh, it was no trouble for Dobby, sir. It was Dobby's pleasure to help Harry Potter. Is there anything else Dobby can do for Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry was trying to shorten their conversation with Dobby so that they could continue on with their evening. "No, Dobby. I think that is all. Thank you again, and send my thanks to the other house elves as well."

Ginny smiled brightly, "Yes, thank you Dobby."

Thinking that Dobby would just walk away, they both turned to their delectable meal and started to eat, when Harry noticed him just staring at them with big eyes. Harry guessed Dobby was waiting to hear whether he approved of the meal or not. Taking a bite, Harry said, "Dobby, this is absolutely delicious. It's positively wonderful."

Grinning widely again, he spoke with an almost broken voice. "Dobby is pleased that Harry Potter enjoys the meal that Dobby and the other house elves have prepared. Dobby is very pleased."

He was beginning to get a little irritated now, because it seemed that Dobby didn't want to give them a moment's peace. Harry smiled through gritted teeth and quickly glanced over at Ron, attempting to get his attention to remove Dobby.

Ron, thankfully, caught on and promptly walked over to help. "Dobby, I think that Harry and Ginny are ok. Let's go back to the kitchen and thank the other house elves together."

"Oh, yes, Ron Weasley." Dobby turned back as he and Ron began to walk away. "Dobby hopes that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley has wonderful plans this evening." On that note, Ron sped Dobby up more, as they walked back to the castle.

Looking back at each other, Harry and Ginny burst into laughter.

"Does Hermione know that you enlisted Dobby's… _help_?" Ginny said, still laughing.

"No, and she's not going to find out. If she did, I'd get the whole _SPEW_ lecture all over again."

"It's S.P.E.W. And who says _I_ won't turn you in?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Harry grinned cheekily. "You won't because I'm too nice to you. And…you love me." He leaned over and kissed Ginny, making her blush.

Sighing, "Well, you may have a point. But, it would be absolutely hilarious to see Hermione get all worked up about it again. I _guess_ I can let sleeping dogs lie." Ginny took a bite of her food and swallowed slowly, savoring the taste. "Besides, I'm sure that if she knew that I had eaten the food that they have prepared, I'd never hear the end of it either."

They both broke into laughter again, and Harry knew, then, that tonight was exactly the right time.

------------------------

All throughout dinner, they couldn't stop staring at one another. They idly chatted about what had been going on in the past few days, what they had been up to, all the while avoiding the topic that had caused the prior argument.

Once they'd both finished eating, Harry looked at Ginny intently.

"You look quite serious. Is something the matter?" said Ginny, worrying a little.

He frowned at his thoughts, "No…no. It's just…I've been thinking…about something."

"Uh huh" she said nodding her head slowly "…and are you going to share it with me?"

Breathing deeply, Harry began, "I know that neither one of us want to start fighting again, but I think that it's important that we talk about what we had the disagreement on."

Ginny sat up straight in her chair, stiffening a little.

"Now, don't go getting upset. I didn't bring this up to cause more tension between us." With a sigh, he continued, "I brought it up to say… that if you want to be an auror, then… I'm…I'm ok with it."

Ginny's expression changed quickly from rigid to astonished. She never expected him to give up on keeping her from becoming an auror. "Really? You're actually…ok with it?"

Harry reached across to hold Ginny's hand that had been resting on the table. "Ginny, I want you to know that I want nothing more than for you to live a happy life. And if becoming an auror is going to make you happy, then I'm just happy knowing you are," said Harry. He smiled weakly, "just because I want to be there to be able to protect you, doesn't mean that I don't think that you can take care of yourself. I _know_ that you can. I just…I love you so much and I'll do everything in my power to be able to keep you safe, keep you here, with me."

Ginny couldn't say anything. All she could do was stare at Harry.

"Gin, are you ok?"

Shaking herself from the trance she was in, Ginny's eyes lit up as a smile grew on her face. She stood up and walked over to Harry, taking the hand that had been holding hers. Pulling him up, she led him to a small clearing next to their table.

She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ginny looked up at Harry, saying, "give us some music, please."

Harry let out a small chuckle as he pulled out his wand and flicked it up to the sky. A sweet tune filled the air and he saw Ginny smile as she listened to the words. _…when you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me, for a moment there's no one else alive…_

Harry took her hand and placed it in his, as she brought her other hand up to rest on his shoulder. They danced as the song continued playing above them.

Ginny laid her head against Harry's chest and spoke softly, "Harry, it makes me so happy that you are ok with me being an auror. I really want to do this, but I want to do it with your full support. I didn't want us to go on like we had the past few days. It was tearing my heart into pieces, not being with you."

Harry smiled inwardly and perhaps a little outwardly. This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for.

As the music continued playing, Harry stopped their dance and walked over to a small stone bench that sat on the bank of the lake.

…_and this journey that we're on, how far we've come…when you say you love me, that's all you have to say, I'll always feel this way…when you say you love me, do you know how I love you?_…

He pointed to the bench, silently asking her to have a seat. Ginny sat down and looked at Harry with a slightly puzzled expression, as he sat down next to her.

"You know, I was actually rather enjoying that dance. Why did you cut it short?"

Another song started playing, this time it was violins that were heard.

Harry looked down and began to fumble with his own hands, as he couldn't stop wringing them. He had suddenly become very nervous. He was doing ok earlier, a few butterflies maybe, but this nervousness hit him like a ton of bricks.

He sucked in a sharp breath, but spoke gently, "Gin, I've been thinking about something for a really long time and it's important, so hear me out, ok?"

She nodded and he continued on, "For so many years, we were just friends. I had always thought of you as Ron's little sister. But, it took me a good deal of time to really see you and who you are. When I _finally_ realized what an amazing person you are, without thinking of you as just my best mate's little sister, it really opened my eyes. I never knew that I could feel this way about someone, but you showed me, more than anyone else, what true love really is, and I haven't had that in…in a very long time." Harry choked on his last words as he thought of his parents. How they'd given their lives for him, because they loved him. He recalled how much they loved each other; how his dad did everything he could to keep anything from happening to him and his mum. Harry was having a hard time getting back on track after these thoughts flooded his mind.

Ginny reached up and gently caressed his cheek, then ran her fingers through his hair. She relished in the feeling every time. Nodding, she let him know that it was ok to keep going.

Harry gathered his courage again and continued. "Gin, what I'm trying to say is that…I don't know where I would be without you in my life. The past four years, being away from you, were the hardest that I've ever been through. I thought that I could keep you safe by ending things with us before I left. I just ended up pushing us further apart. And that's never what I wanted to do.

"These last few months with you have been more than I could ever ask for. You've saved me in so many ways; for that alone, I owe you my life."

Ginny was breathing rather hard now; her chest rising and falling heavily. She couldn't believe that Harry was being so open with her. _What's brought this on?_ she thought.

Harry swallowed roughly and dropped to one knee in front of her. He searched through his pocket, trying to find something. As he pulled it out, he looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. Suddenly, a calm came over him, ridding him of all of his nervousness.

"I think I've always known that I love you. Deep inside, it was always there. Every time you look at me, my heart beats faster, and my chest tightens. It's overwhelming but at the same time, it's absolutely wonderful. What I'm trying to get at is…_my heart has and always will be yours_. I love you more than my own life. And if you'll let me, I want spend every waking moment of my life showing you just how much I love you. Ginny Weasley, will you stay with me for all time? Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Harry slowly opened a small box that he'd been holding in his hand, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

Ginny was speechless. She couldn't believe that he was proposing to her. Right now, all that was running through her head was, _OH…MY…MERLIN!_ She'd wanted him for so long, and here he was, giving her all of his love, all of _him_. The tears that she'd been holding back all night were now flowing down her cheeks. Now that she had started crying, she couldn't stop.

Harry was becoming a little worried. He didn't expect Ginny to start crying. "Gin? …Ginny? I'm sorry, I'll just…erm…" He started to get up but she finally managed to say something.

"No… don't go. They're happy tears, I promise," she said, smiling through her tear-filled eyes.

"They are? Then does that mean…?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes. Yes, Harry James Potter, I will marry you."

Harry's face filled with brilliant smile that Ginny had never seen before. "Yes? YES? YESSSSS! SHE SAID YES!" He exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Ginny into his arms. He swung her around madly, twirling her until she was too dizzy to think straight.

She laughed heartily and Harry, unexpectedly, snogged her beyond comprehension. As they broke apart, Ginny spoke, "Harry, you might want to put me down before I become so dizzy that I get sick."

"Oh, right!" said Harry as he stood her back firmly on the ground, holding her steady as she regained her balance. "OH! I almost forgot."

Harry pulled the ring out of the small velvet box and took Ginny's hand to slip it on to her finger. A perfect fit.

She smiled again and looked at him adoringly. "Oh, Harry, it's absolutely beautiful."

"It doesn't come close to your beauty, Gin." he said with all honesty.

She blushed furiously, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Erm…no, I don't think so. Care to share?" Harry said cheekily.

Ginny glared at him and raised her brow. "Oh, you think you're _so_ funny." She tried to get back on track; she really wanted Harry to know how much he means to her. "Harry, I do love you with all of me, every single fiber. I just want you to understand that the feelings that I have for you are like no other. I've never had someone who knows me and loves me like you do." She started to cry again.

"Gin, it's ok, you don't have to say anything-"

"Yes, I do. It's important to me that you understand how much I love you… how much I need you… how much I desperately want you. I wouldn't even be here today, if it wasn't for you. Something within me, those many years ago, told me that you were worth everything that I had to give, and… ever since that first day that I laid my eyes on you, I've loved you. You've always been what I've wanted, you _always_ will be."

Harry's heart filled with so much pride to know that Ginny's feelings for him were just as unexplainable as his feelings towards her. Sweeping her into his arms, Harry spoke softly, "thank you for telling me that. It means more than you know."

They both smiled at each other and kissed longingly.

"I can't wait until the day that I become your wife, Harry."

"Well, we can get married whenever you like, love."

"Good, because I'd like to make it sooner, rather than later." Ginny smiled again, kissing him once more, never wanting to let go.

-----------------------------

Ginny awoke in her warm bed, to the tune of birds chirping outside of her window. She felt giddy and then remembered why she felt that way. It almost seemed surreal. She frowned a little, _surely it wasn't a dream, oh please don't let it have just been a dream_.

She began to stir, about to jump out of bed and apparate to Harry's to find out. But, as she started to pull back her covers, she noticed that something was shining brightly. It was the ring that he'd given to her. _It wasn't a dream. It really did happen. I'm marrying Harry Potter… I'll be Ginny Potter_.

At that moment, realization sank in, and the smile that kept appearing on her face last night, suddenly became permanently attached. _I am the luckiest girl in the world_, Ginny thought, as she got dressed. She was going to Harry's flat to spend the day with him. Then they were going to have dinner with her family tonight and share their wonderful news with them.

This was all more wonderful than she could have ever imagined it would be.


	5. You and I

"**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! **If you don't get your tail moving, I'm going to come up there and-," yelled Mrs. Weasley. She was downstairs, in the kitchen, and Ginny could still hear every word she said as clear as a bell.

"I'm moving, Mum. I'm moving!" She wasn't in such a good mood. After all, today was supposed to be a special day, yet it felt anything but special to her.

She wanted Harry here with her, but she knew that couldn't happen. It certainly wouldn't happen, if her mother had anything to do with it. She, at least, wanted to know that he was somewhere within close proximity to her. However, from what Hermione told her, he hadn't arrived yet, and it, honestly, made her a little nervous. _Where is he?_ she thought.

Ginny was becoming extremely frazzled. Nothing seemed to be going right from the moment she woke up. She had a slight headache from Hermione, Luna and some of the other girls getting her a little tipsy last night. _Why did I let them convince me to have a few drinks?_

Now, her mother was screaming at her, a million people wanted to constantly come in and talk to her, the strap on her shoe broke and her hair was being even more unmanageable than usual, if that was possible.

Wasn't this supposed to be the best day of her life? Instead, it was turning out to be a nightmare. All she wanted was Harry. She looked over at her reading table, where the picture of the two of them sat. It was one that Neville had taken, not so long ago, as they sat out on the front steps of the Burrow. She finally managed to smile and was somehow able to even relax a little.

As Ginny sat back down on her bed to try and comb out some of her tangles, Hermione knocked, and then opened the door. Closing it behind her quickly, she turned back towards Ginny. "_Why aren't you dressed yet?_ If your mum knew that you were still in your pajamas, she'd _kill_ you."

"Oh come _off_ it, Hermione. This day is turning out worse than I could have ever imagined. Every one is stressing out and that's stressing me out, and Harry's _still_ not here yet. Where is he, Hermione? Did you owl Ron?"

Sitting down on the bed next to her, Hermione said, "Yes, I just owled him a few minutes ago. I should probably hear back from him shortly. So, stop worrying. I'm sure that Harry is just running behind, much like you are my dear.

"Now turn around and let me take care of that hair of yours," Hermione turned Ginny so that she was facing the opposite direction. "Honestly, what would you do without me here to use these detangling charms? You've lived with this hair longer than I have, yet I seem to be the only one who can get these tangles out without fussing so much."

She said a few charms and then began to brush Ginny's beautiful red hair.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes and then Ginny broke in. "You don't think that he's run off do you? You know, gotten cold feet?" She couldn't help but worry about it. She knew that Harry loved _her_ and her alone, but that little whisper of doubt always found a way to creep in.

Hermione stopped combing her hair and sat up straight. "For heaven's sake, Ginny! I can't believe that you just asked me that question."

"Well? What do you expect me to say when my soon-to-be husband hasn't even arrived yet and the ceremony will be starting in little over an hour?"

Hermione still sat there with a shocked expression on her face.

Ginny turned to look at her. She hadn't said anything else and finally, Ginny gave a sigh. "I know; it's very silly of me. But, sometimes I can't help thinking that way. After all, I'm the one that has been in love with him since the first day I saw him. He didn't even start fancying me until his sixth year. Who's to say that he still feels this same about me?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione finally spoke up. "My dear sweet Ginny. WAKE UP! He would not have asked you to marry him had he not been completely head over heels in love with you. That man can do nothing but talk about you and how wonderful you are."

"Really?"

"REALLY!" Hermione said looking at Ginny wildly, "Er…yeah, really! Where have you been? Have you even been dating the same Harry that I know?"

"Cut it out, Hermione."

"No…seriously. What has gotten into you with all of this _'are you sure he loves me'_ mess?" She was getting fed up with all of this nonsense.

Ginny stood up and began pacing the floor. "I don't know…I guess this is _my_ 'cold feet' syndrome. I'm just nervous. That's all.

"Hermione, humor me please. Would you check with Ron again and see-," she had continued when Charlie knocked on the door and then popped his head in.

"Hermione," Charlie said immediately, "I need to speak with you quickly," then he finally noticed Ginny and tried to cover up his reason for needing Hermione, "…about the…er…erm…music."

"Hey Charlie. Couldn't even say hello to your favorite sister?" Ginny chimed in, seeing that he hadn't acknowledged her.

"You're my only sister Gin. But, I guess you're my favorite too," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Ha ha. You're hysterical," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I love you too, sis. Hey...why aren't you dressed yet?" Charlie said, fixing her with a puzzled look.

Ginny looked back at him like she was really going to let him have it for yet another person making a comment about her not being ready. Merlin, she was too worried about Harry to be concerned with getting dressed.

Seeing that look on Ginny's face, Hermione stepped in, "yeah, sure Charlie…the music. I'll be right there."

After Charlie closed the door, she turned to her best friend with a tone of warning. "Ginny, you'd best get ready, else your mum will stop the ceremony from even happening."

"I will if you promise to find out where Harry is. And, I don't mean take your precious time about it either."

"You keep that up and you'll be a maid of honor short," Hermione said promptly as the door shut loudly behind her.

Ginny huffed at Hermione's last comment and fell back onto the bed as she resumed brushing her hair.

---------------------

"What's this about the music, Charlie?" Hermione asked as soon as she closed the door to Ginny's room.

"It's not the music…it's Ron. He's out in the backyard."

"What's he doing here? I just sent an owl to him a few minutes ago." Hermione said, completely baffled as to why Ron would be here right now. "Did he and Harry finally decide to show up?"

"That's what I've come to get you about. He apparated to the backyard not a moment ago saying that he needed to see you right away but he refused to come up here after you. So, he asked me to come instead."

Confused, Hermione frowned, "Well, why would he not come up here himself. I don't understand?"

"Apparently he doesn't want to get stopped by Mum or Ginny because he knows they'll both have loads of questions and he doesn't appear to have the answers to them yet."

"Charlie, please. Help me out a little here. What is going on?" She was about to lose what little patience that she had left if he didn't hurry up and explain things.

"Harry's not with Ron."

Hermione only stood there with a questioning look on her face.

Charlie continued, knowing that this next bit would not be pleasant news. "Ron doesn't know where Harry is."

--------------------

Hermione came bursting through the back door heading straight for Ron, with Charlie following. As she approached him, she softly punched him on the arm.

"What the _hell_ do you mean you don't know where Harry is?" she said, trying to stay as quiet as she could so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't suspect anything.

Ron looked at her with wide eyes, "I just don't know."

"You were in the same flat with him! How do you not know where is?" Her voice started to rise.

"Shhh…do you want Mum to find out about this?"

She let her voice drop slightly and said, "Well, if you don't start explaining yourself, I will tell her and Ginny personally-."

"Fine, fine! Just shush!" Ron said interrupting her before she could get any louder.

She stood with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, waiting on him to fill her and Charlie in. Hermione really lacked a certain amount of patience sometimes.

"After breakfast this morning, everything seemed perfectly fine. We were having a little chat in the sitting room when he suddenly stopped the conversation and said 'well, it's getting pretty late. I'd better start getting ready.' I said ok, thinking everything was quite normal; I mean the guy did have to get ready. So, I went in the other bedroom, got cleaned up and dressed, and when I came out, his bedroom door was still closed.

"So, I knocked on his door and called for him, to see if he was ready to head here but he didn't answer. I knocked again and turned the doorknob and when I walked in, I didn't see him anywhere. I even looked all over the rest of the flat in case I had missed him before. He was just…gone. No sign of him or where he'd gone to."

Hermione was more confused than ever. "I don't get it. That doesn't sound like Harry at all." She tried to think of what it was that may have caused him to need immediate escape and suddenly shot another sharp look at Ron. "What _exactly_ did you two chat about?"

"Erm…well, we were kind of reminiscing on our old Hogwarts days. You know how we all first met and then he got off onto a Ginny tangent. He talked about seeing her that first day at the train station, and then our second year when we brought him back to the Burrow. We both laughed recalling Ginny as she came barreling down the stairs that morning and was absolutely gob smacked to see Harry at our kitchen table. Then… his face changed when he mentioned how he found her in the Chamber of Secrets. You know, he never really told me exactly how he found her, until this morning.

"He said, once he got down there, he saw her body just lying on the ground. She wasn't moving at all. He ran as fast as he could and thought her dead, when he finally reached her. When he realized that Tom Riddle had been behind everything, he blamed himself for Riddle even being able to get to Ginny. That's when he looked at me, in all seriousness, and said 'Ron, if Voldemort had gotten to her again… I don't know what I would have done. If I'd lost her…I don't think I could live…not without her.'"

Hermione stood there with her mouth agape. "Why in heaven's name did you let him start talking about _that_!"

Ron's eyes grew wider, "I didn't let him start talking about it; he just kind of…went there. How was I supposed to know that he was going to start talking about all of that? Besides, I told him that everything was ok. He didn't have to worry about all of that because Voldemort was gone and that danger wasn't there anymore."

"Well…what did he do when you told him that?"

"He just shook his head and said, 'I guess you're right mate. No need to worry about all of that anymore.' That's when he said he'd better get up and get ready."

"Urgh!" Hermione sounded as she rolled her eyes. "I swear, he better not be pulling another bloody noble hero act on her again, because if he is, she'll kill him, herself."

She began delegating orders now, "Ron, you go back to the flat, make sure that he didn't come back and then head to The Leaky Cauldron to see if he's there. If not, come back here immediately. Charlie, check by the pond, he likes to spend a lot of time there. I'll go inside to make sure that they don't get wind of him not being here yet."

They all went in different directions, rushing to find him, in hopes that he didn't make a stupid mistake.

----------------------

Harry always liked the peace and quiet here. It was somewhere he could go and think about whatever was on his mind. Today seemed like a perfect time to visit because there certainly were a lot of things running through his head.

The warm sunlight shone on him, as a breeze rustled through the trees. He was standing by the pond in handsome dress robes with his tie hanging undone around his neck while he slowly discarded one flower petal at a time, from the stem he now held in his hand.

This day wasn't turning out as well as he had hoped it would have, so far. What was wrong with him? _Can I really call this wedding off?_, he thought.

Never in a million years would Harry have ever thought to call off his wedding with Ginny, but after this morning, he couldn't help but think that was what he had to do. _What if I am putting her in danger by marrying her? I can't do that to her. She deserves so much more… much more…than me._

He pulled off another flower petal and watched it as it floated down onto the water. He saw ripples form, spreading across the pond's surface and smiled as he remembered one afternoon that he and Ginny spent here.

She'd been sitting at the bank of the pond on a blanket that Harry brought. They just finished a nice little picnic and were now enjoying each other's company. With both of them working, it was a rare occasion when they could have a day like this, together.

Harry lay next to her, on the blanket, facing her direction. He had his arms under his head, propping himself up slightly so that he could see her properly, and he smiled, watching her pull a petal off of the flower that was in her hand. He could tell that she was thinking, quite seriously, about something as she observed the petal, holding it in the air, above the water, and letting it go.

Knowing that Harry was watching her, she said, "It's quite fascinating…watching ripples."

He had a small smirk on his face, "fascinating? Why?"

"If you think about it, it only takes one small thing to affect the whole surface. One small touch and the movement can be felt as far as the ripple can be carried." She paused as he continued watching her, observing every expression on her face, the sun in her hair; she reached out her hand to touch the water, like the flower petal had just done. "It's the same way with people. One person can affect so many others." She spoke with such a gentle tone and then took in a breath before continuing. "You have that affect on me, Harry," she said as she slowly looked into his emerald eyes.

Harry sat up, raising his hand to her cheek, caressing it sweetly and then running his fingers through her hair.

She saw the longing look that now lay in his eyes and she spoke again. "It doesn't matter where you are or how strong or weak you may be, I still feel you," she said, taking his had from her cheek and kissing it tenderly. "I always seem to have this connection with you, like I know when you're going through something, anything. Even when you were gone, fighting Voldemort, I felt you. You were always with me. You're always in here," she smiled as she took his hand and placed it over her heart. "You're my soul mate, Harry."

He felt her breathing heavily, desire clearly seen in her eyes. "You're always here too, Gin," Harry said, taking her other hand and placing it over his heart. He leaned in kissing her with such intimacy.

After several long moments, she pulled back, with a raised eyebrow and muttered, "And don't even think about acting all noble-like again. If you try to go, I'm going to go with you. We're one soul now, you and me. I'll never let you go."

A smile played on his face as he looked at her, "Don't worry, love. You couldn't get rid of me, even if you wanted to."

They both chuckled lightly and suddenly, Harry was back in present day.

He blinked trying to bring things back into focus. What had he been thinking, almost calling off the wedding?

She was right, of course. They _could_ sense anything the other was feeling. He never took it very seriously, that day that she told him they were soul mates. But right now, he had such an overwhelming feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach that he _knew_ it was what she was feeling at this exact moment; he knew, it had everything to do with him.

A noise came from the brush behind him, startling Harry as he turned to find Charlie. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Harry! There you are. I could ask you the same thing you know?" Charlie said, walking over to him. "You've got Hermione worried sick. Come on, we need to get you up to the house."

"Er…hang on a minute, Charlie. Does Ginny know about me running off?" Harry asked.

Charlie had already starting heading back for the house, but turned around when Harry hadn't followed. "I don't think so. Hermione was trying to avoid telling her. Or at least, she was attempting to for as long as she could. Why?"

"I don't know…just a feeling." Harry shook his head, clearing it. Maybe he was wrong about this worrying feeling.

"Well, I know that she did have Hermione owl Ron earlier trying to find out why you weren't at the house already. You'll have to ask Hermione when we get back to the house." Charlie said, picking back up in step.

Harry wasn't looking forward to facing Hermione, but before he could do that, he had to see Ginny and make sure that she was alright. Doing this, however, would be a difficult task. After all, Mrs. Weasley refused to let him see her before the wedding. Sneaking past her would be hard enough as it is.

Harry still hadn't moved from the spot he was in, when he spoke to Charlie again. "Erm…Charlie?"

"Harry, what's the matter? Why are you still standing there? We need to move; else you'll have several women on your case for delaying the wedding."

"Charlie…I need your help. I need to see Ginny." Harry said hesitantly. He knew he was asking a lot of Charlie by this one simple request.

He looked back at Harry with an utterly stunned expression. "Are you completely mental? You're going to get us both hexed!"

"Please, Charlie. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. I just need to see her for…a moment. That's all." Harry pleaded.

"That's _all_! You're asking a hell of a lot." Charlie bit his cheek, deciding on whether he was going to risk his neck for his future brother in-law. "Fine…but, I have to tell you, the best option that you've got is to climb up to her window."

"_What!_" Harry said looking at him in disbelief.

"You want to risk it even more by going through that busy house?" Charlie asked. He saw the answer clearly displayed on Harry's face, "yeah…I didn't think so."

"Well…can't I at least use a broom to just…fly up?"

"Nope, I can tell you that right now. Mum's put a no-fly charm around the whole house. It'll knock you straight off your broom if you tried to fly within ten feet of it."

"W-well…" Harry studdered, "…why don't I just apparate up to her room?" He said, catching Charlie laughing heartily.

"That's not going to happen either. It's like Hogwarts around here. No apparating in or out of the house, at least not today." Charlie smiled at Harry. "She figured you might try getting up to see Ginny."

With a hurt look on his face, Harry tried to think of some way that maybe she'd forgotten. "Well, surely there's something-."

"Not a thing, Harry. She's got you covered in every possible way…magically that is. Nothing you try is going to work, unless you try climbing up. Mum doesn't think like a muggle…much."

"_Much!_ Are you telling me there's a possible chance she's got some way of keeping me from climbing up?" he asked with concern.

"Well," Charlie answered, "I know of all the magical ways that she has the house protected. But, my guess is that she didn't think of stopping you from just climbing up."

Resigning with a sigh, Harry mumbled, "fine," as he started to follow Charlie.

Once they reached the house, Charlie told him, "Right…all you need to do is climb up the trellis, then go left and edge your way on that piece of wood siding there," he said, pointing to a thin strip of wood that stuck out from the side of the house.

"Not afraid now, are you?" Charlie asked as he saw Harry swallow roughly.

"No-," Harry choked, "not at all."

He slowly began to climb up the trellis. Everything was going quite smoothly, so far and his heart lightened with relief.

As he got about half way up, he heard someone say something to him. He looked back down at Charlie, who had his feet firmly planted on the ground. "What's that? Did you say something?"

Charlie looked up at Harry as if he'd lost his mind, "What are you on about? I didn't say anything."

Harry frowned and turned back, continuing his climb. After only making it a little further up, he heard a voice again. This time, he clearly heard what was being said.

"Think you're being smart, Mini-Marauder? Better think again…"

He whipped his head around, in search of where the voice was coming from. "Wha-?" He looked back at Charlie, trying to see if he was just playing a dirty trick on him. Unfortunately, he wasn't. He was trying to keep a look out in case anyone decided to come around the corner unexpectedly.

Harry shook his head. _I'm losing my mind. Great, just what I need,_ he thought, as he started climbing again. But, the voice didn't seem to go away.

"Harry, if we've told you once, we've told you a million times…no peeking."

This time, Harry could have sworn that the voice came from a ladybug that had been flying near him. _No, ladybugs don't talk. I've got to get inside before Mrs. Weasley catches me_. But, as he reached his hand further, to pull himself up, the voice came again.

"Suit yourself…we've warned you…"

It _was_ coming from the ladybug. He tried swatting it away, but it just kept coming back.

Finally reaching her window, he was just about to open it when he found a note attached. It read, "_Nighty Night. Hope you enjoy your nap."_ And out like a light, Harry went.

He woke up a minute later when Charlie let out with a loud clap right in front of his face.

"Wha- what … happened?" Harry asked as Charlie reached down to help him up.

"You fell on me, that's what happened. What made you fall?"

"I don't know. There was some ladybug talking in my ear and then when I got up to Ginny's window, there was some note attached to it. It said…" he tried recalling the words, "'Nighty night…hope you enjoy your nap' and that's the last thing I remember." Harry said. He was completely confused as to what had just happened to him.

"_A ladybug was talking to you?" _Charlie looked up to the window, but saw no note attached. "Are you sure there was a note there Harry?" he said as he looked back down, finding the ladybug that Harry was talking about, swarming around the both of them.

"Ha ha ha! We told you. You should have listened." With its last words, it flew off.

Charlie rolled his eyes and groaned, "Fred and George; I should have known. But, I thought after the loads of crap that mum had put them through, they never would have sided with her."

Harry wasn't worried about Fred and George any longer. He was too concerned with his dress robes, which were now dirty from the fall.

"She's going to kill me."

"Who?"

"Gin…my dress robes are filthy." He said, trying to rid himself of the stains.

"Hold still. I'll clean you up." Charlie spoke a couple of cleaning charms and his suit was like new again.

"Thanks mate," Harry said as he admired his clean dress robes.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the line for your trying. You'll just have to wait another hour or so until the ceremony starts." Charlie began to walk back to the house, "we'd better find Hermione and let her know that you're here."

"Charlie, wait…" Harry said as he ran to catch up with him. "I still need to get up there and see Ginny. I don't want to wait until the wedding."

He sighed loudly, "Do you ever give up?"

"Not when it comes to Ginny, I don't." Harry answered honestly.

Giving in one last time, Charlie said with a sigh, "fine. But we're going to have to do this the hard way now. Straight through the house is our only option. We'll just have to keep a sharp look out. Let's go around to the front door. We have a greater chance of missing mum that way; she should be in the kitchen."

Harry nodded and followed Charlie around to the front of the house. "Ok, hang back a bit until I give you the signal."

"Ok."

Charlie opened the door and looked around to make sure that the coast was clear. He walked across the hallway to the stairs and motioned for Harry.

Harry walked in cautiously, looking around and was able to make it safely to the stairwell. He let out a sigh of relief and started to climb the stairs behind Charlie, when voices caught them both.

"Not trying anything else now are we Harry?"

"Yeah, I mean…we wouldn't want anything else to happen."

Harry and Charlie both turned around to see Fred and George standing there, taunting them.

"I'm not trying anything, guys. I'm just trying to find…Hermione." Harry cleared his throat. "By the way, what did you do to me!"

"Oh…you like it, do you?" Fred smirked.

"It's a new invention we're working on…still in the testing phase, of course." George added.

"Yeah, it's called 'Hypno-Notes'. Whatever is written on the note causes its reader to do exactly what it says."

"Right…so if you wanted someone to fall in love with you-"

"…but you don't want to wait to make a love potion-"

"-You just get one of these 'Hypno-Notes' that says 'I love you and I'm so happy that you said that you love me too.'-"

"So, you give it to whoever you want to fall in love with you and voila…we've got a couple of love birds on our hands." Fred finished.

Realization dawned on Harry. "So, when it said 'hope you enjoy your nap', it put me to sleep?"

Fred and George both smiled, "Yep."

"Brilliant, right?" asked George.

"I think you're both going to be in big trouble if try to sell those to anyone." Harry said.

"Yeah…well, we have had our fair share of problems with the Ministry over them. They don't want some of them to get into the wrong hands."

"But they only hypnotize you for a few minutes, that's all."

"Only a few minutes? I don't think I would have woken up as quickly as I did had Charlie not…found me and woke me up." Harry didn't really like this trick.

"No…trust us, you would've woken up shortly after-" Fred said apologetically.

"-I was the first test subject for the nap note. Only out for five minutes." George nodded.

Charlie interrupted the conversation to which Harry was quite thankful. "Well, I'm sure Harry would love to hear more about this, but we've got to find Hermione and then he's got to finish getting ready for the wedding. And, I believe you two have some chairs to finish setting up. Am I right?" he said pulling Harry along.

Fred and George both frowned at Charlie and muttered, "yeah, yeah."

"Try not to get into any more trouble Harry, alright?"

"Yeah, we'd prefer you alive when you marry our baby sister."

They walked away laughing heartily as Harry pleaded, under his breath, that they didn't have any more tricks up their sleeves for him.

Charlie and Harry were finally able to make it up the stairs to Ginny's room without any further interruptions. It was a good thing that they were able to bypass Mrs. Weasley completely; Fred and George were hard enough to escape from.

"Ok…I'm going to peek in and see if Hermione is in Ginny's room. She should be. So, you hide in this closet until I can get her downstairs."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Harry asked.

"You just leave it to me. But, once you've finished talking to Ginny about what it is that is so gosh darn important that you had to see her before the wedding, head down to the kitchen, that is after you tidy yourself up completely," Charlie said looking at Harry's hair, "…that's where I'm sending Hermione. Got it?"

Harry nodded as he opened the nearest closet door and stepped in.

"Leave it open just a little so that you can hear when Hermione and I leave."

"Ok," he said, closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar. He heard Charlie walk down the hallway to Ginny's room and knock on the door. Then, he heard his voice, muffled, as he asked for Hermione. A moment later, Harry heard Hermione's shoes, as she walked out of the room and into the hallway, closing a door behind her.

"I found Harry," he heard Charlie say, "out by the pond, just like you said." Harry cursed. Hermione knew him too well.

"Thank Merlin. Well, where is he?" Hermione said shrilly.

"He's in the bathroom. He still had a bit of getting ready to do but he should be out shortly. He said as soon as he's done, he'll meet you in the kitchen to see if you or Mrs. Weasley needed him to do anything else."

"Fine. I'd better find Ron too and tell him that we've found Harry. Thanks for your help Charlie," Hermione said, giving him a warm hug.

"No problem. Well, since that's taken care of, I'll walk down with you to the kitchen. I've got to head back outside to make sure that Fred and George aren't tearing things to pieces. You can't leave them unsupervised for one moment; I don't know how they manage to run a shop, much less do it quite successfully."

Harry heard them laugh and then listened more closely as the sound of their footsteps faded away. Once he couldn't hear them any longer, Harry opened the door slowly and peeked around the hallway. There was no one around, much to his delight.

He walked quietly down the hallway to Ginny's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Who is it?" he heard her call.

Harry turned the doorknob and said, "it's me, Gin."

"Harry?" she said as her face lit up with a smile and her breathing became quick.

He started opening the door, "yeah…I'm coming in-"

"_No!_" Ginny ran to the door and pushed it shut quickly. As she did, Harry's head hit it and he let out with a muffled groan.

"Ow…" he said, biting his lip, trying his best not to give himself away. "What did you do that for?"

Ginny spoke through the door. "Harry, you know you can't see me before the wedding."

He grumbled, "yeah. So I've been told. I've tried everything I could think of to get up here to talk to you."

A smile playing on her small face, "you did?"

"Yeah. Charlie tried helping me, but then I fell off the trellis, no thanks to your brothers."

"Are you ok?" she asked frantically.

"Well, I was doing ok until you hit me in the head just now."

"Sorry, Harry. I know it's a stupid tradition, but I don't want to jinx anything. Mum would be proud to know that I've finally come around to seeing her side of things."

He smirked at Ginny's comment, but quickly moved on, "Listen Gin, I've got to make this quick before anyone finds out where I am. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I got this strange feeling that you weren't doing too well; like you were worried or something."

"You could say that," she said half laughing. "I was worried about you. Hermione said that you hadn't made it here yet, so I had her owl Ron to find out what was going on. Where were you Harry?"

"I just needed some time to myself to think things over; that's all. So, I apparated over to the pond." He heard her take in a quivering breath.

"Your not…n-not backing out are you…Harry?"

"No, Gin. No. I could never leave you. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just needed to get some fresh air before everyone smothered me again." He sighed, "I never knew weddings involved so much."

She laughed weakly, "I know what you mean. With everything going on today, the only thing that I really wanted, I couldn't have. All I wanted was you, Harry. I'm so glad that you're here."

"Gin, there's no place that I'd rather be than with you," he said as he tried opening the door again.

"Harry! No. I already told you that you can't come in." She was trying to push back on the door to close it.

"I won't come in; I promise. Just stop pushing on the door for a second, ok?"

When he felt her stop trying to force the door to close, he opened it a little more and reached his hand through the opening. "Give me your hand."

She brought her hand slowly to his, and felt his warm embrace as he locked his fingers with hers.

"Gin, I love you and you are about to make me the happiest man on earth. In an hour, I'm going to stand downstairs and see the most beautiful woman walk down the aisle and take my hand, just like this. I'm going to look into your beautiful brown eyes and give my entire life to you and only you." He felt her squeeze his hand slightly and smiled because he knew that she was too overcome with emotions to speak.

She wiped a tear away and sniffled quietly, "I love you Harry. You always seem to know exactly what I need."

"Well, you did say that we were soul mates."

She giggled lightly, "yeah, I did."

Harry pulled her hand up slightly, as he lowered his head to give it a gentle kiss. He could just imagine her face, flushed and smiling lovingly. Oh how he desperately wanted to see her, but he respected her wishes.

"Gin…I'm going to head downstairs now. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok," she said, barely letting his hand go. "I love you."

"I love you too," and down the stairs he went as she closed the door to finish getting ready.

-----------------------

The sun was beginning to set and there was a slight breeze in the air as Harry stood at the end of the aisle, with Ron by his side. He started to fidget a little as he heard the music start playing. Ron noticed instantly and patted his back.

"It'll be alright mate. This is the woman of your dreams remember? Despite the fact that she is my sister, you know."

He chuckled a little and let his nervousness fade away. "Thanks, Ron."

Harry looked back down the aisle and saw Hermione walking towards them. He thought that she looked wonderful and he was betting good money that Ron was now having just as hard of a time standing there as he was. He smiled at her as she stood across the aisle from them and then turned to look back down the aisle.

A new song started to fill the air. As a surprise for Ginny, Harry had asked Hermione to have it played when she walked down the aisle. His heart melted as he looked up and saw her there on her father's arm and heard these words:

…_I'm alive, I'm in love, you complete me_

_Now I see what love means_

_It's so unbelievable and I don't want to let it go…_

_I feel like you've always been forever a part of me_

_It's so unbelievable to finally be in love_

_Somewhere I never thought I'd be._

He stood there watching her walk towards him. His eyes traveled up her body, noticing every detail of her features. When his eyes finally met hers, she was smiling back with tears welling up. She didn't even know that Harry had planned to have this song played.

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek; she'd been trying to keep from crying all day, but she couldn't help but give in when she saw his face and witnessed this small gesture of his love for her.

Harry breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling heavily; her beauty overwhelmed him. Normally, Ginny was one for something simple, but today…today she rendered him more than speechless, more than immovable; he couldn't even form a single thought.

Her dress was absolutely gorgeous. The boat neck of the gown draped on her shoulders, baring her creamy skin, as the bodice held to her slender figure. Past her torso, the dress fanned out in particular princess form, with her train trailing behind her.

Harry saw small jewels, red ones, placed daintily along the bottom of her dress. He was having a very hard time keeping himself from falling over, and as Ginny and Mr. Weasley approached him, his soon to be father-in-law placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, steadying him.

Bringing his surroundings back into focus, Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley in thanks and watched him as he turned to his daughter. He lifted her veil, kissed her sweetly on her cheek and stepped back to look at her once more. Mr. Weasley smiled mistily at Ginny and wiped away a small strand of hair that had fallen. "My baby girl is getting married."

She sniffled a little, holding back a fresh batch of tears that were ready to pour. Her mouth trembled, forming a sad smile at him as she nodded in answer.

"I love you Ginny, my darling."

"I love you too, daddy," Ginny said as she leaned forward on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on his cheek.

He stood up straight again and glanced at Harry. "You make sure to take very good care of my baby."

Harry chuckled lightly as he heard Ginny whisper "dad!" and then nudge him in the side. "You don't have anything to worry about, sir. I will do everything in my power to make sure that her life is a long and happy one."

"I know you will, son," Mr. Weasley said, embracing Harry. He then took Ginny's hand and placed it in Harry's and smiled at the both of them before walking to his seat next to Mrs. Weasley, who was already crying.

------------------------

The ceremony seemed to go smoothly; no complications or impending danger to interrupt them. They had exchanged vows lovingly, mostly of the traditional nature, but with a few personal touches of their own added.

Their gaze was fixed on each other the whole time; both of them realizing just how thankful they were to even have this day come true. As they stood there transfixed, neither one of them heard the minister say, "you may now kiss the bride".

Suddenly, laughter from their friends and family shook Harry out of the trance that he had been in.

Ron poked him in the back. "Mate! Snap to."

"Huh, wha-?" he stuttered, looking around to find out what he had just missed.

The minister looked back at both of them. "I said, you may now kiss the bride."

"Oh…OH!" his eyes grew wide; he couldn't believe that he'd missed that part. "Right…can't forget that," and a few of their guests giggled again while Mrs. Weasley proceeded to give Harry a quite indignant look.

Ron cleared his throat loudly and Harry looked at Ginny and whispered, "one moment." He turned around to Ron who began making sure that his dress robes were straight and clean. He sprayed cologne on him lightly, and then gave him a little breath freshener… just in case. Reaching into his pockets, Ron pulled out a comb and mirror so that Harry could make sure that he looked sharp for his bride.

For the first few moments, Ginny stood there gaping at him, not believing that he just told her to hold on before he kissed her. But as he 'primped' himself, she couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing so much now that tears were falling again and everyone else roared in laughter with her.

Harry cleared his throat and turned around to face Ginny as if he hadn't just interrupted their wedding. "Now, where were we? Ah…" he said, remembering his place.

She was laughing too hard to concentrate on snogging her newly pronounced husband properly. He noticed this and cocked his head to one side, looking at her with a furrowed brow. His eyes quickly grew wide when a thought crossed his mind. Harry raised a hand to lift her veil and she fell silent at the look on his face. He wasn't playing around any longer; he was absolutely serious.

Her laughter slowly faded away, but the grin that had been affixed to her face still remained. She blushed as he touched her cheek and told her that he loved her.

"Oh, Harry…" and before she could get another word in edge wise, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. The world that was around them now fell away into nothingness and they were the only two that existed. That is, until enough hooting and hollering from a select few, Fred and George included, brought them back to their senses.

Harry pulled away slightly, parting from Ginny's lips and he stared at her as she stood frozen with her head bowed back. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him and breathing heavily, "wow."

Harry chuckled at her and they both straightened up as the minister cleared his throat. They turned around to a sea of faces that made up their guests and heard the minister announce, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Clapping erupted as Harry held out his arm for Ginny and she took it, letting him lead her back down the aisle.

---------------------

Harry and Ginny sat at the table attempting to eat a lovely meal. Unfortunately several people that proceeded to congratulate them constantly approached making it quite difficult to even get a bite.

Mr. Weasley stepped up behind Ginny and said, "may I have this dance, sweetheart?"

Without turning around, she smiled and looked at Harry, "I'll be right back."

He was able to finally tear away from Fred and George, who had been hounding him again about their 'Hypno Notes', to see Ginny and Mr. Weasley take the dance floor.

The piano ballad that was being played, lead them along as Harry saw her laughing and talking with her father. He could see Mr. Weasley trying his hardest to fight back the tears. Ginny said something to him again and Harry saw the words on her lips, "oh daddy…" and then she laid her head on his chest.

Harry decided that as soon as she finished this dance with her father, he wanted to dance with his newly wed wife. _First dances are very important…and I know she certainly thinks that they are…_Harry thought. A smile formed at the corner of his mouth and he stood up and walked out towards them as the song ended.

Ginny kissed her father's cheek compassionately and heard Harry as he spoke to him. "Sir, may I cut in?"

"Oh, by all means," said Mr. Weasley taking a step back. "I am so proud that you are a part of our family. Of course, I've always thought of you as a son, but now, it's official." He smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "I love you son," he said in a choked voice.

"I love you too…Dad." Harry replied, as tears filled both of their eyes.

Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder, "as happy as I am to see you and my father like this, I believe the next dance is ours, right?" she said, trying to lighten their spirits.

"You certainly are right, Gin…and I've got a treat for you." Harry said.

"Oh…another treat? I feel so loved. So, tell me. What is it? Is it a special song by the band?"

Harry grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "No, not by the band."

"Oh…is it my little swish-and-flick-song treat by the famous Mr. Potter?"

"My darling, you know me too well…"

"No, you know me too well. You know I love it when you do that." Ginny smiled at him as he pulled his wand from his pocket and indeed, gave it a little swish and flick towards the sky. All around, everyone could hear the music that Harry had conjured.

"You know…I really do love that song that you picked for the wedding. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Ah…just you wait. Listen to this," he said with a smirk.

Here we are on earth together It's you and I, God has made us fall in love, it's true 

_I've really found someone like you_

_Will it safe, the love you feel for me, will it safe_

_That you will be by my side to see me through_

_Until my life is through…_

They began to dance slowly and Harry relished in this feeling, her in his arms. He was so happy that he had the rest of his life to have her this way.

…_In my mind we can conquer the world in love_

_You and I. You and I. You and I…_

"Harry…I love this song."

"I thought you might," he spoke softly. "You know, I'm getting a little tired of having to talk to all of these people. All I want to do is whisk you away, right now. So, let's do it; let's go."

"Harry, this is our wedding reception. We can't walk out. For heaven's sake, we're the guests of honor. I think someone might notice if we just left," Ginny said, completely shocked that he would even suggest that they leave early.

"Gin, we can't be expected to stay here until every last guest has left. Come on, we'll get to see everyone again in a couple of weeks after the honeymoon. Once the song ends and everyone else gets up to dance, I say that we catch Ron, Hermione and your family and tell them all goodbye, and head off. Sounds like a brilliant plan to me."

"Well, you sure do think a lot of yourself, don't you? Having thought of this 'brilliant plan'." she said raising an eyebrow. She considered his suggestion as she caught a glance at some of her relatives beaming at her ready to pounce on any opportunity to talk to her and her new husband. "Well, I suppose we would be hard to spot leaving if everyone was out on the dance floor."

"Oh…so you're coming around to my side of things now, are you?"

"Don't get cocky with me, Mr. Potter." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "We're living together now. So, you won't be able to easily escape my wrath any longer."

"Easy Gin…I'm just teasing, you know that. Besides we should be enjoying our first dance, not trying to scare me witless."

Ginny chuckled. "Right then…let's enjoy this moment a wee bit longer, then we can run off to do…other things."

"Why Mrs. Potter, I do believe that your innocent side is not as innocent as you make it out to be."

"Well, you'll soon- ah…"

"What? WHAT?"

A grin spread across her face again, "Mrs….Potter. Mrs. Ginny Potter."

Harry looked at her as if she was absolutely crazy. "What? You didn't think of this before?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean I knew it worked that way but I never really let it sink in. Mrs. Ginny Potter." Her smile grew wider. "Ah…I love it."

Harry laughed at her, "Gin, you are absolutely wonderful." He leaned down and kissed her, then she rested against him as they listened to the rest of the song.

…_I've found my strength in you…_

_Cause in my mind you will stay here always, in love_

_You and I. You and I. You and I._

As everyone else got up to dance to the next song, Ginny and Harry slipped away to give their goodbyes to the Weasleys and Hermione, finally allowing him to whisk her away.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as they grabbed their bags and headed out the front door.

"It's a surprise."

"Well, if you're going to keep up with these surprises, I might just decide to keep you around," she said raising an eyebrow.

Harry's mouth gaped open in shock, "keep me around, aye? Honey, you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to."

Catching her off guard, he stole a kiss from her and disapparated them both from the Burrow.


	6. Mood Swings

**7 months later:**

"Out, out, OUT!" yelled Ginny as she slammed the bedroom door.

Harry stood, with a baffled look, at the door that was now two inches from his face.

"But, Gin…what did I do? I only said that dinner was fine. Dinner was… good, in fact." He stared on for a moment more until he suddenly heard her footsteps near.

Harry smiled as she opened the door but it quickly faded away as he saw her expression. He flinched for a moment and saw a look worthy of Mrs. Weasley; pure anger was written all over her face. He opened his mouth to say something in his defense but Ginny prevented that.

She hurled a pillow and blanket at him and said with a clenched jaw, "SOFA!" and slammed the door again.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he trudged down the stairs towards their sitting room. He groaned as he looked pitifully at the sofa that he would be spending the night on. It was rather small; so small that with him lying down, his feet hung over the arm. Normally he would just make it bigger by casting an _Engorgio_ spell, but seeing that his wand was still upstairs in the bedroom, he blew off that idea; he wasn't about to venture back up there to try and get it.

Harry tossed and turned trying to make the sofa as comfortable as possible but he wasn't having any luck. Finally giving in, he lay there staring at the ceiling.

_What did I do? I don't get it,_ Harry sighed. He was frustrated with his current predicament. It wasn't until half an hour later that he was able to drift off to sleep.

Somewhere around 1:00 a.m., Ginny quietly opened the bedroom door and crept downstairs. Tiptoeing over to the sofa, she watched Harry as he slept quite uncomfortably. She sighed and hung her head, upset at her temper and the way she had treated him earlier.

_I don't understand; what's the matter with me? He didn't even do anything wrong, the poor thing._

With a flick of her wand, she whispered "_Engorgio_", making the sofa large enough for two people to sleep comfortably. She quietly sat down on the edge, desperately trying not to make any noise. Reaching up to his face, she let her hand gently caress his cheek and then move upwards to run her fingers through his hair.

Harry only stirred a little but muttered something under his breath. "Gin…'m sorry."

Her heart broke as she heard him speak. "Oh…Harry!" she said as she buried her head in his chest.

"Oof," he jolted, finally waking up. The scent of wildflowers and an ocean of red hair consumed him.

"Gin? What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I shouldn't have pushed you out of the room."

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Shh, shh. It's all right." He stroked her hair and she began to calm down.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Gin. Everything is fine. We're here now, in each other's arms; that's all that matters."

With a quivering lip, she asked, "Are you sure? I mean…I was such a stupid git for doing that to you."

Harry pulled back from her, holding her head in both of his hands. For a long moment, he looked into her deep brown eyes and tried to calm her as much as he could.

"You are not a stupid git. You are the most beautiful woman that I will ever meet." He leaned forward and kissed her with intensity. He smiled against her lips as he felt her melt in his arms.

"There; better now, right?" he said as she slipped her head down to the crook of his neck.

She inhaled the scent of him all around her. Harry always smelled like fresh air and wood. After years of Quidditch, it was no surprise that he did.

"Mhmm," she muttered.

"Good. Now, how about we go upstairs so that we can both get a good night's rest?"

She whimpered in response to his suggestion.

"No?" he frowned.

"Can we just stay here, Harry? I just want you to hold me," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Honey, we can do whatever you want. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable. This sofa isn't the greatest for sleeping, especially since it's so-…hey, what happened to the sofa?" Harry didn't notice until now that it wasn't small any more.

Ginny blushed, "I couldn't bare you sleeping on that small thing; plus I had every intention of curling up next to you."

Harry smiled warmly at her. "Come here then," he said as he patted the sofa next to him and moved over.

"On your back, Potter," she said with a brazen tone.

He grinned and did as she said. Harry watched her climb onto the sofa and drape her body over him. She snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest and intertwining their legs. He stroked her hair as she hummed softly and within ten minutes, they were both asleep.

--------------------------------

**Two Weeks Later**

"Ha! Checkmate!" Ron grinned across the table at Harry.

"I should've known you'd win. You always do." Harry chuckled as he glanced over to see Ginny and Hermione in the sitting room, chatting busily.

Ron hadn't noticed Harry looking their way. "So, you up for another game?"

Harry turned back around to Ron and shook the thoughts from his head. "Er… yeah, I guess. I mean we both know you're just going to kick my arse again."

"You're probably right about that, but at least you put up a good fight."

They began the next round and Harry was already losing miserably; Ron was barely even trying.

"Well, you _did_ put up a good fight before. What's got your mind so preoccupied?" he said observing his mate's focused gaze not on the game but on Ginny.

"Er…oh, it's nothing."

"Harry, don't try to tell me it's nothing. My queen clobbered you after only five minutes into the game. Now tell me, what's going on? You and Ginny having problems already? You know, Mum will kill you, not too mention all of us Weasley men. We don't take it too well if someone hurts our baby sister."

"Huh? What? No! We aren't having any problems. Well…not really."

"Yeah, I believe that. Now, are you going to spill it or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Ron had very little patience and right now Harry was really putting it to the test.

Harry focused his attention back on Ron.

"Ron, does Hermione…you know…become moody often?"

A little confused at first, Ron didn't answer. Instead, he stared at Harry for a moment and then finally woke from his stupor.

"Harry, you've known Hermione just as long as I have. She's moody all the time. What's all this about? I thought we were talking about you and Ginny?"

Sighing heavily, he said, "We are. I'm just trying to make a point." Harry paused before continuing, "Ginny's been acting a bit… _odd_ lately."

"Odd?" Ron asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah…like two weeks ago, we were getting ready for bed and-"

"Whoa…Harry, I _really_ don't need to hear about this. For heaven's sake, you're talking about my sister!"

"Oh shut up, Ron. That's not what I'm talking about," he said. "Anyway, we went into the bedroom and we were just talking like normal when she asked me what I thought about the dinner she'd made. I told her that it was fine."

Ron's eyes grew big, "Ooohh! Big mistake right there. _Never_ tell a woman that anything is just _fine_."

"Yeah, well, I realized that only a little too late. Then I tried to make things better, so I said, 'dinner was good.'"

Harry saw Ron shudder at what he'd just said. "What?"

"Let me guess. She kicked you out and you had to sleep on the sofa, didn't you?"

Surprised at the fact that Ron knew exactly what happened, he stammered, "Y-yeah. How did you know?"

Ron shook his head at Harry. "After my first couple of screw ups with Hermione, I learned to keep my mouth shut. She kicked me out to the sofa every time I made her angry, too. It's amazing, the powers that they hold over us." Ron stopped after thinking about what he'd just admitted and spoke quickly trying to cover his tracks. "But don't you _dare_ tell Hermione that I said that. If she knew, my life would be miserable for the rest of my days."

Harry chuckled at his best mate. "No worries Ron. I won't tell her."

"So," he picked back up. "How long did it take Ginny to finally let you back in?"

"That's just it," said Harry in a whisper. Even though he and Ron were in the dining room, it wouldn't take much for Hermione and Ginny to hear their conversation.

"That same night that she kicked me out, she came downstairs and started crying and saying that she shouldn't have done that to me." He raised his brow, "And then, she said that she didn't know what had come over her. I'm telling you, this just isn't normal. Ginny didn't used to be like this."

"Well mate," said Ron, sympathizing with him, "things do change once you get married."

"No…she didn't even do this after we got married. It didn't start until a few weeks ago. It was completely out of the blue." Harry paused before speaking again. "I don't think she's feeling well. I think she needs to go see a Healer."

Ron was confused now, "See a Healer over mood swings?"

"It's not just that. There were a couple of times this week when I woke up and she was already in the loo. It sounded like she was sick. So, I knocked on the door and asked her if everything was all right. She said things were just fine; that she thought she had just had some bad food."

Ron frowned. "That is a bit odd." He shrugged it away though. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Ginny rarely gets sick."

Falsely agreeing with him, Harry nodded slightly. "Maybe you're right."

------------------------------------

"That is a lovely dress, Hermione," said Ginny as she admired Hermione's gift from Ron.

"Thanks. Ron got it for me when we were shopping in Diagon Alley a few days ago. I'm telling you, I've got him wrapped around my finger," she said, holding up her pinky finger.

"So, he wised up after you kicked him out of the bedroom a few times, aye?"

She chuckled, "yeah. He's caught on quicker than I thought he would have. You know how thick-headed your brother can be."

Ginny gave a small smile and sat quietly; she glanced in Harry's direction every once in a while. He and Ron had been playing wizard's chess for the past half hour, while she and Hermione were idly chatting.

Hermione took note that Ginny had gone quiet, "something the matter?"

"Huh?" she said as she moved her attention away from them. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little quiet today, that's all. And to be perfectly honest, you look a little pale." Hermione frowned as she observed Ginny closely.

"Oh, I'm fine; nothing to worry about. I've just been a little sick this week. I think I got some bad food the other day."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

Ginny hung her head and drew a deep breath. "I _hope_ that's all it is…but I'm not sure. Did I tell you that a couple of weeks ago I kicked Harry out of the bedroom?"

Thrown by her change in topics, Hermione looked at her confused and shook her head.

"Yeah, well, I got upset because he told me that dinner was _fine_, so I kicked him out."

She was impressed, "Wow, I've never kicked Ron out for anything that small, unless, of course, I worked really hard on that particular meal."

"Exactly; it wasn't anything special, just a normal dinner but I got upset all the same."

"Having some mood swings are we?" Hermione teased.

"Tell me about it, because not even two hours later, I was downstairs crying in his arms, apologizing for treating him like that." She looked up with misty eyes, "Hermione, I don't know what has come over me. I'm a little worried but I don't want to alert Harry because he'll become frantic."

Hermione was a more than a little concerned at this news. "Ginny have you gone to see a nurse or a Healer at St. Mungo's yet?"

"I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"I think it is. As a matter of fact, the more I think about it, the mood swings and sickness…is it in the mornings that you get sick?"

"Usually, yeah…but what's that got to…" she looked at Hermione who now had wide eyes, like she was trying to give her an unclear hint. "What?"

"Honestly Ginny, are you really that clueless as to what might be wrong with you?" Ginny was looking at her confused as ever.

"Don't you think you might be…you know…pregnant?" she whispered so that Ron and Harry wouldn't be able to hear them.

Her eyes went wide with fright, "No! I can't be …. I'm taking the potion. I have been since before we got married."

"You sure that you haven't missed taking it once or twice?" Hermione asked.

She was looking quite worried now, "I don't think so." Ginny was trying to remember but with this thought plaguing her mind, she was having trouble concentrating. "I can't remember, but I really don't think I've missed taking it."

"Well, you never know. I really think you ought to make an appointment at St. Mungo's."

"Surely I can't be…you know." She looked a little worried at the thought that she might be pregnant.

"Is it so bad that you might be a Mum?" asked Hermione.

Ginny thought about her mother having to put up with all of those boys and how she was always raving mad at them for one reason or another. She seemed like she never got much rest with all of them up to their eyeballs in antics.

She whimpered and Hermione instantly knew what she was thinking about.

"Just because your Mum had a small litter of her own, doesn't mean that you will, unless you want that many kids. But it also doesn't mean that you will have the same problems raising yours as she did. Besides…having a baby will bring so much more joy to your life, even more than you already have… or so I've heard."

Harry and Ginny had talked about having kids one day and she knew that he was willing to wait as long as she needed to, until she was ready. She also remembered that when they started talking about it, his face lit up with pride and joy at the fact of having a little bundle of their own. Ginny had to admit, she really wouldn't mind having a baby; she just never thought that it would be this soon after they'd gotten married.

"It would be nice, wouldn't it?" she asked, finally coming around to the idea.

Hermione nodded with a smile on her face.

"Maybe I _should_ make an appointment next week." She thought a moment more, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going with me? I just don't know how I'll take it, when they tell me that I am…or that I'm not." Ginny had already started to warm up to the idea that she might be pregnant and she was dreading how she might react if they suddenly told her that she wasn't pregnant.

With an understanding smile, Hermione said, "Of course I'll go if you want me to. But don't want Harry with you instead?"

"Not yet. I want to be certain that I am pregnant before I say anything about this to him. I don't want to get his hopes up if I'm not," she said as she looked over at him and he smiled back at her mouthing, "I love you." She smiled in response and did the same.

"You don't want to get his hopes up…much like yours are now?"

She sighed deeply, "I couldn't bare his disappointment if I'm not." Ginny looked back at her with a sad smile.

"Well, let's not think that way then. You just owl them tomorrow and get an appointment for next week and then tell me when. We'll tell Ron and Harry that we are going out for lunch and shopping so that they won't suspect anything."

Ginny nodded in agreement as she desperately tried to steer her thoughts away from the matter at hand.

-------------------------------

"Calm down Ginny. It'll be all right," came Hermione's voice from the fireplace. The image of her face was bouncing around the flames in front of Ginny.

"How is it going to be all right? I don't know what I'm going to do." She broke into tears as she knelt in front of the fireplace talking to her best mate.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny, this isn't the end of the world. Honestly, you'd think that bursting into tears would be the last thing that you'd be doing right now."

"I can't help it! I'm an emotional wreck!" She cried as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

Desperately trying to move her off of her crying bout, Hermione asked, "So, when will Harry be home?"

"Some time around 7:00 pm," Ginny sniffled.

"Well, have you decided how you're going to do it?" she said with a grin.

"Hermione, I don't know if I can. I'm so wound up right now; I don't know how I'm going to be able to control myself." Ginny was so frantic with worry that she started to cry again.

"You'll be fine. Listen to me," she said trying to keep Ginny from bursting into sobs again. "Just do what we had talked about originally. Keep it comfortable and relaxed, nothing fancy or out of the ordinary or he'll suspect something is wrong. OK?"

With a shuddering sigh, Ginny said, "OK."

"I'd better go. Ron will be home shortly and if he sees me talking to you, he'll ask me a million questions and I really don't feel like coming up with another bogus story to tell him right now. Good luck sweetie; it'll all be fine, I promise."

With a small pop, Hermione was gone leaving Ginny with her thoughts again.

Two very nervous hours later, Ginny thought she might have a mental breakdown. She was never one to be nervous about anything. She was always a very collected and controlled person. Well, controlled sometimes; her temper did like to flare up a bit.

Ginny chuckled at her own thought. _Her temper flared up a bit…yeah right_. Her temper flared up quite often. There was no doubt that she took after her mother in that aspect of things.

The clock on the mantle chimed 7:00 and Ginny suddenly began fidgeting. _This is insane_, she thought. _Just get a hold of yourself, you can do this._

She settled herself onto the sofa and tried to remain calm as she waited for Harry to come home. As she sat there, she noticed how sleepy she really was. She hadn't slept very well last night; she'd even been up since dawn.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry still hadn't made it in and Ginny's eyes slowly closed, giving in to her wave of sleepiness.

---------------------------------

A small pop came from the hallway. Harry had finally made it home; however he was much later than he had originally told Ginny that he would be.

"Hey…I'm home. Sorry I'm so late," he said as he put down his bag and took off his robe.

"Work was really crazy today. Tonks had a rough time with a case that she'd been working on, so I was asked to help her out. We didn't get things finished up until a little while ago."

Harry walked in to the kitchen and didn't see her around. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of two small flickers of light and he turned to make his way to the dining room, where it was coming from.

"Merlin," he said as he noticed that she had prepared a romantic meal for them. Two plates of food were still sitting on the table, both of them untouched.

_Have I forgotten something? It's not our anniversary and it's not anyone's birthday, _Harry thought as he tried recalling anything else that he could have possibly missed. _Whatever this is for, she's going to kill me._

Harry saw that the candles must have been lit over an hour ago as the wax had melted far down the sides.

"Gin?" he called out. "Where are you, love?"

As he walked in to the sitting room, he found her curled up in one corner of the sofa, fast asleep. Her arms were lying on the armrest, using them as pillows, while her legs were slightly stretched out across the sofa's span, next to her.

He sighed as he saw her napping there. He knew she'd been waiting for him to arrive home with obvious hopes of enjoying his company this evening.

"Gin?" he asked, lightly rubbing her shoulder, attempting to wake her up.

She whimpered softly, making Harry smile at the sound.

"Gin, love? Wake up."

A frown formed on her face and she continued to keep her eyes closed tight. "Uh uh," she mumbled and shifted her head trying to make herself more comfortable.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head, still half asleep and not really caring about anything else at the moment.

Harry sighed with a sad smile. He truly hoped that when she did wake up, she wouldn't be all that angry with him.

He bent down and put one arm around her back as he snaked the other arm under her knees and pulled her off the sofa into his embrace.

She shifted slightly, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as he took her up to bed.

-----------------------------------

Ginny woke the next day to the bright sunlight that spilled through the windows. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to clear them and recall exactly what had happened last night. The last thing that she remembered was that she was waiting on Harry to come home from work. She noticed, however, that somehow she had made her way upstairs to their bedroom.

She looked around and didn't see Harry anywhere. Admittedly, she was quite worried. _Did he even come home at all last night?_ Ginny thought.

Just then, her stomach started to growl. She remembered that she hadn't eaten any dinner since she was waiting for him. She glanced over to the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 10 o'clock.

_Merlin, I never sleep this late_, she thought. _Harry must've gotten home late last night and already left for work again._ Ginny sighed in disappointment. She had planned a big evening for the two of them and she fell asleep before he'd even gotten there.

She felt miserable. All this meant was that now she would spend yet another day worried and nervous; she just knew that she'd never hear the end of it from Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought of having to explain to her that she still hadn't said anything to Harry.

All of a sudden, she heard something crash in the hallway, just behind the bedroom door. Ginny jumped, quickly sitting upright; she franticly searched for her wand but couldn't find it anywhere near. She clung to the sheets wishing she had some form of protection.

Ginny watched as the door slowly opened and revealed Harry, backing through the door carrying a tray in hand. As he turned around, he noticed that she was awake and smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Bloody hell, Harry. What was that?" she asked, still shocked from the crash that she'd heard.

"I love you too, darling," he grinned cheekily.

"Harry-" Ginny began to scold him for not answering her question.

"I accidentally dropped something that was on the tray."

He sat it down on the edge of the bed and walked back towards the door to clean up the mess that he'd made. A flick of his wand later, Harry came back with flowers in hand.

"I meant to give these to you in a vase, alongside your breakfast, but seeing as how I've broken the vase…" he trailed off as he crawled onto the bed and kissed Ginny, tasting her sweet lips and feeling her warm breath against his skin.

He handed her the beautiful white lilies and turned to pull the tray near her.

"Hungry?"

She smiled at her husband and then looked at the heaping plate of food that he had prepared.

"I'm famished," she said as she began to eat a piece of toast.

"Well, I'm not surprised; you didn't have any dinner last night."

_Dinner_, she thought, _shoot._ "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I wanted us to have a nice quiet evening and I fell asleep before you could ever make it home." Tears started to well up in her eyes as disappointment fell across her face.

"Shh…" Harry said, trying to calm her. " It's ok. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. I didn't get home until 9:00 last night and when I found you on the sofa, I hated to bother waking you up. You did appear to be very resistant to that though, even to eat. So, I just brought you up to bed."

He caressed her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. She reveled in his touch; it felt like it had been so long since they'd just spent the day in each other's arms. He smiled at her as she closed her eyes and tilted her head into his hand.

"Now…" his voice broke through the sweet silence, "eat your breakfast. You're starving, remember?"

She eyed him carefully and pulled the plate back toward her, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to jump in the shower while you eat." Harry moved towards the loo when she called out to him.

"Wha rnt ooo af urk?" she mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Very lady like, Gin," he chuckled, seeing her stuff her mouth full again. "I owled them earlier this morning and told my boss that I was taking the rest of the week off to spend some time with my wife."

Ginny dropped the bacon that was in her hand and swallowed the mouthful that she'd been chewing.

"Oh Harry…you didn't have to do that."

"I know that I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He flashed her a quick smile and made his way to the loo.

She watched him as he walked away and suddenly heard his voice again, "Eat," and he closed the door.

Ten minutes later, Harry walked out of the loo rubbing his head furiously with a towel.

"Feel better now?" Ginny asked.

"Loads…you?" he asked nodding towards a now empty plate.

She sighed contentedly, "Uh huh. I was just about to take this downstairs," she said, picking up the tray.

"Why don't you let me take that," Harry said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, well aren't we the gentleman?"

"Always, love. Always."

She chuckled and grinned at Harry. "Ok, then…it's my turn for a shower. I'll be out shortly," Ginny said as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

--------------------------------

Ginny finished her shower and walked into the bedroom. She grabbed her favorite pair of shorts and a camisole top that Harry loved and threw them on.

She looked around the room a little puzzled; Harry hadn't made it back upstairs yet.

_It doesn't take you that long to put the tray in the kitchen and come back_. She wondered what was going on, but decided that she'd wait for him to come back instead. The bed looked too inviting to pass up and all she really wanted to do was stay there for the rest of the day, right next to him.

She lay down on her side propping her head up on her left hand.

Harry walked in a minute later and saw her lying there with the sun shining across her vibrant red hair.

"My God…" he said, frozen in place. "You are so beautiful."

He caught her by complete surprise with his words. It was amazing what he could do to her with such a simple thing. Her eyes welled up with tears again and she knew that now was the time to tell him.

"Harry…there's something that I need to tell you," Ginny choked on her tears.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, rushing over to her side.

She sat upright, "No…no, nothing's wrong. It's- it's just something …important," her nervousness had suddenly come back with full force.

"Ok. What is it that you want to tell me?"

She swallowed roughly, "Harry, do you remember a few months ago, when we talked about having a baby one day?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I said that we could have kids whenever you were ready." He thought for a moment and raised his brow, "Why? Do you think that you are ready to start trying to have kids now?"

She let her head fall and whispered, "Yeah."

His eyes lit up in excitement, but noticed how she was still trying to hide her face.

"Are you sure you're ready? You don't seem like you are," Harry said, concerned.

She looked up with wide eyes, "No…I am, really. It's …er… just that…erm…Merlin, I can't do this."

"Can't do what, Gin?" Harry asked even more confused.

"I can't break this to you slowly…I'm just going to get straight to the point, ok?"

Harry nodded his agreement.

"The other day when Hermione and I said that we were going out to lunch and then shopping in Diagon Alley, we didn't really do any of it. …She went with me to St. Mungo's." Ginny breathed deeply trying to gain as much confidence as she could.

"St. Mungo's?"

"I had an appointment…"

Harry's brow furrowed even more; he really wasn't putting any of this together.

"Harry…I'm pregnant," Ginny said, closing her eyes.

When she didn't hear him say anything, she peeked open one eye in hopes that he hadn't passed out. Instead, he was sitting on the bed, stiff as a board with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"For heaven's sake, Harry, say something."

He swallowed hard, "Something."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "Very funny. You know what I mean."

"You- You're really…?"

She nodded slowly and bit her lip.

His gaping mouth finally closed as it turned into a mile wide grin. He leapt over towards her and pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her with such fierce desire.

When she was finally able to catch her breath, she looked at him with questioning eyes, "So, you're not upset?"

"Upset! How can I be upset! I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Well, hold that thought then… because you might still be upset by the time I finish."

"What could I possibly be upset about, Gin?" Harry asked, not believing for one moment that anything could bring him off this high.

She took one more deep, steadying breath, "We're having twins."

A look of shock came across his face again, but it was quickly replaced with another proud smile.

"Merlin… _I love you_!"

She burst into laughter filled with tears, "You mean, you're really ok with this?"

"Love, I'm more than ok with this. You've just made me the proudest father on-" he stopped before completing his sentence.

"What? Oh…I knew you wouldn't like this. What have I gotten us into?" Ginny covered her face.

"I'm- I'm going to be a Daddy! _I'm going to be a Daddy_!" Harry exclaimed and leaned down to kiss her hands.

She slowly moved them away from her face only to be covered in kisses by Harry. Ginny giggled as he kissed her jaw line and worked his way down her neck to her collarbone, across her shoulders and down her arms.

He didn't stop until he reached her stomach, staring at it for a moment. He looked back up at her face briefly and then back down again.

She looked at him perplexed, until she felt him wrap his arms around her hips. He kissed her belly, making her giggle softly and then rested his head just over her bellybutton.

His actions touched her more than any other could have as he pulled her nearer to him. She moved her legs and placed them in between his.

For the rest of the afternoon, they both laid there in one another's embrace, her hair fanned out across the pillow as she ran her fingers, soothingly, through his; both of them perfectly happy that they would come to be new parents, very soon.

* * *

**A/N: So….off you go…please REVIEW. I'd really like loads of feedback.**

**Thanks so much for all of you who are continuing on with this story and I hope you've enjoyed it. Tell your friends about it!**

**So, click that little box below and leave me a review, please. THANK YOU! XD**


	7. So I Married A Hormonal Pregnant Woman

**_A/N: Sorry that this is just now being updated. I was actually planning on making this chapter and the next as one...but it seems that it would end up being VERY long and I just couldn't do it. So, that's why this chapter is the shortest of the ones I've done so far. I'm actually almost finished with Chapter 8. Only lacking a page or two. So, it should be up by this weekend. YAY:) _**

**_I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the next. After Ch. 8 there should only be one more...unless another plot bunny attacks me. Anywho...read and review please. THANK YOU!_**

**6 months later:**

"Don't you agree, George?" asked Fred.

"Absolutely. That's a brilliant idea!" George chimed in.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers. She didn't know how much more of this that she'd be able to take.

"For the last time, I am not naming my children Fred and George. Besides, I'm having a boy and a girl, not two boys. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"I'll say a few, but no matter, we can fix that problem. Fred and Georgette it is," grinned Fred.

"Georgette!" chided George. He narrowed his eyes at his brother and continued, "Nah! How about George and Freida?" He turned his attention towards Ginny waiting for her approval.

"FREIDA!" Fred scoffed.

"You two can beg or fight all you want but I am not, in any way, naming them after you. Just my luck, they'll turn out to be like their uncles," Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head at the thought of it.

_I hope I didn't just jinx myself_.

Fred and George simply smiled mischievously.

"What?" said Ginny, perplexed. But, she caught on quickly, "No you don't! Am I going to have to purposely steer clear of the both of you so that you don't corrupt them?"

The twins jumped back in shock.

"Us? Corrupt-" Fred said astounded.

"-Our precious niece and nephew?" George finished.

"We would never do that!" both of them chorused.

"Mhmm… I don't believe that for one second." Ginny had lived with them for enough years to know exactly how their devious minds worked.

At that moment, Harry walked over to where his wife and brothers-in-law had been chatting for the last ten minutes.

"Are you two tormenting my wife again?" he asked, placing a small kiss on her cheek. He wrapped his left arm around her back and rested his right hand on her growing belly.

"What is it with the accusations tonight?" Fred's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Do you two really have that little faith in us?" George asked.

"Yes," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

The look of shock that crossed the twins' faces made them lose control of the laughter that they'd been desperately trying to hold in.

"You two are just insufferable."

"I've never been so insulted."

"Oh wait," Ginny said, her voice still thickly coated with laughter. She caught George by the arm as he and Fred turned to leave.

"We're only joking with you," she said, pulling him into a gentle hug. "But I'm still not naming them after you."

"Well, I guess we really don't have a say in the matter, now do we?" questioned Fred.

Harry clapped him on the back, "Nope. Sorry mate. I don't even have that much say in the matter," he whispered his last statement, so that he could avoid Ginny's wrath. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ginny shot Harry a disbelieving look. "I'll have you know that you've got a bigger say so in this than you're letting on to everyone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to paint me as the picture of a hormonal, pregnant wife."

Fred and George must have noticed her anger building because they quickly snuck away to the kitchen to join the others.

Harry began to edge toward the nearest corner. "Gin, I was only joking. I was just tr-trying to make Fred understand that there's no way that the babies would be named after them," he said, but was suddenly caught off guard when he stumbled over something that was lying next to the door and fell, instinctively covering his head with his arms.

"Gin! For the love of God, don't hurt me. Remember the babies! Besides, you want to have more later, don't you? Please, please… don't hurt me!" he begged.

She stood there for a minute, in silence, thinking about what he'd just said about having more kids later, when she burst into fits of laughter.

"Gin?" Harry asked as he brought one arm down enough so that he could see her. Realizing she was doubled over in laughter, he moved both of his arms down and looked around to see what made him fall over.

While silently cursing all umbrellas, seeing as that is what he'd just tripped on, he looked up at her.

"I don't see what's so funny," frowned Harry.

Ginny tried to speak as she gasped for breath. "Well, you… ought to be in my place right now… because you look hilarious," she said, roaring with laughter again.

He shot her a hurt look, not believing what she had just said.

"Honestly, Harry," Ginny said as her laughter slowly faded away. "Just look at you, tripping over an umbrella and then cowering in the corner with your arms shielding your face. It's all quite funny."

"I should say it's not," Harry argued as he stood up brushing dust and dirt off of him.

"Oh, Harry, just calm down," Ginny said as she reached out and slowly brushed her hands over his broad shoulders.

His breathing finally came in an even, steady rhythm and he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry for saying that I didn't have any say in naming the babies. I shouldn't have."

"No, you shouldn't have. But, it's all right. We _hormonal_ wives do have a tendency to go easy on our husbands…once in a while," she smiled back at him.

Harry smiled weakly at his wife, while making a mental note to be careful about what he said and did while she was pregnant. He really couldn't afford any more big surprises. If this kept up, he'd be checking into St. Mungo's before she did.

"Ahem…" Mrs. Weasley sounded from across the hall. "Do you two dears plan on joining us any time soon?"

"Oh…yes ma'am. We'll be right there."

"Harry, dear? How many times must I say it? I insist on you calling me Mum," she smiled and walked back in to the kitchen.

"Yes…Mum," he whispered.

Ginny giggled at him again.

"Well, you certainly find me extremely amusing today, don't you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very," she replied with a smirk. "Now, how about we go and join in the festivities. After all, it is our anniversary that they are celebrating."

Harry flashed one of his brilliant smiles and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"So," he started and held out his arm for her to take. "Does this mean that I can name the twins whatever I like?"

Ginny didn't miss the devious tone coating his voice.

"Just as long as it's something that I like. And for your future reference," she paused, "…Roonil Wazlib is not a name that I fancy… nor is anything else that my brothers' Spell-Checking quills can come up with, once the charm starts to wear off."

"Ugh…there goes all the fun," Harry said letting his smile fade away.

"I'm telling you," Ginny began, "I won't need any practice raising children. Between my brothers' antics, Ron's tantrums and your willingness to play along, I feel like I have four kids already."

Harry choked with laughter and rolled his eyes at her assessment as they walked into the kitchen.

-----------------------------

It had now been two hours since Harry and Ginny had arrived at the Burrow. They had to come by way of Harry's broom, since Apparating wasn't the suggested method of transportation for pregnant women. Not only that, but they were running late as well, so muggle transportation was another alternative that was crossed off the list.

Now, they all sat around the kitchen table, pleasantly full from the meal that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. They were celebrating Harry and Ginny's first anniversary, which was technically tomorrow, and the announcement of Ron and Hermione's engagement.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started. "All I have to say is that it's about time that you asked Hermione, Ron. It's been too long coming. And you know how I don't like the fact that the two of you are already living together but you always were hard-headed."

"Mum!" Ron said, looking shocked.

"Well you are."

"Can we move on to another subject, please?" Ron pleaded as he looked around the table for someone to come to his rescue.

Ginny obliged, since all Fred and George, and everyone else for that matter, could do was to snigger at Ron's uncomfortable state.

"So, Mum. I had my seven month check up today at St. Mungo's."

"Ah…and is everything still going well with my grandchildren?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she reached out and lightly patted Ginny's belly.

Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance. She only liked it when one person touched her stomach and that was Harry. Ron was going to owe her big time for this.

"Yes. The Healers say that everything appears to be fine and right on schedule."

A bright smile flashed across Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Oh…I'm just so excited; I can hardly wait," she exclaimed as she got up from her seat and walked over to draw both Harry and Ginny into a tight hug, pressing their heads into her sides.

"Mum," came Ginny's muffled voice. "We need air."

She patted them on the shoulders and released them.

"I never thought that you two would be the first to give me grandchildren. For as long as you and Fleur have been married," she said turning to Bill, "I'd have thought you would've been the first to bring grandchildren into the Weasley family."

Ginny chuckled as she watched Bill choke on his butterbeer at the sudden change of attention towards him.

"Mum…you know that Fleur and I work a lot. We're too busy to think about having kids right now. That's exactly why she couldn't come to dinner with me; she's working."

"Well, I should hope it won't be much longer. You've both had more than five years to concentrate on work. It's about time you concentrate on having a family of your own."

_Ginny to the rescue again,_ she thought.

"Dad! How's work been at the Ministry?" Ginny asked, trying to shift control of the conversation away from her mother.

They were always more willing to listen to their father's ramblings about work and muggles than they were to listen to their mother's incessant badgering.

"Ah…you should've seen it today…five more raids…" Mr. Weasley began.

Ginny and Harry were barely focusing on what he was saying since Harry was gazing intently at her hand that was intertwined with his. He raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently, making her smile sweetly.

"Happy Anniversary…" he whispered.

"Harry, you know our anniversary isn't until tomorrow."

"Yes, I know. I just felt like saying it right now. So… happy anniversary, my darling wife." He now breathed against her cheek.

Smiling again, she replied, "Happy anniversary, my _darling_ husband."

----------------------

Sunlight would've been the first thing to wake them up. That or the alarm that they'd set for 10:00 a.m. (Ginny liked to sleep in and Harry didn't protest.)

However, it wasn't sunlight or a noisy alarm that woke them, but banging pots and pans and a shrill yell across the house that promised death threats on Fred and George's lives. No doubt some form of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had managed to find themselves hidden in one of the many nooks and crannies of the Burrow. Clearly, Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy about it.

"Tell me again," murmured a very sleepy Ginny, "why it is that we decided to stay the night…here?"

Harry groaned, "Because it was too late to head back home…especially on a broom, in the cold night air, which would've made you sick had we actually gotten out there. Plus, just the thought of the Knight Bus makes you sick at your stomach."

Ginny whimpered and Harry turned over in the bed to face her.

"No worries, love," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll arrange for muggle transportation today. We'll have plenty of time to get home and besides, my treat for you isn't until tonight."

"You know, I still don't agree with the fact that you won't tell me anything about what you have planned."

"Ah…but you see, dearest, pulling off a surprise for you takes hard work and concentration and is seldom achieved by the greatest of artists. I've managed to pull it off twice before, so I'm hoping the third time earns me bonus points," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Bonus points, aye? And what kind of reward are we hoping for Mr. Potter?" Ginny said mischievously.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, love," Harry wiggled his eyebrows and sat up on the edge of the bed to slip his pants on.

"Ugh, no…" she whined, lifting her head from her pillows. "Stay in bed…it's far too early."

"Can't darling…we both should have known that your mother would not have allowed us to sleep in past 8:00 a.m., even if you are pregnant.

"I'm going to the loo. You might want to pull yourself out of bed while I'm in there and start getting ready."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry and let her head fall back down into fluffy white pillows.

"Fine."

"Love you too," said Harry as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Harry and Ginny made their way downstairs to be greeted by the whole Weasley bunch, with the exception of Bill, Charlie and Percy. Of course, Hermione, soon to become a Weasley herself, was included in the crowd.

"Morning sleepy heads," came Mr. Weasley's voice from behind his _Daily Prophet_.

"Morning," they grumbled.

"I don't know if I've ever seen anyone sleep later than the two of you-- ah, with the exception of Ron, that is."

Now, normally, to this kind of statement, Harry would have simply shrugged it off and said, "Well, Ginny likes to get plenty of rest and I'll not deny her that, especially because she sleeps very little these days."

However, this morning that was not the response that he gave Mr. Weasley. Matter of fact, he wasn't the only one that had some kind of remark to make about that statement. That's why if you were standing in the room, you could have sworn that the house had shifted from sheer fact that six pairs of eyes all rolled at the same time.

"Dad, trust us…we all would have been sleeping late this morning had we not heard screaming across the house," Fred glared at his mother.

"Oh don't you start with me Fred Weasley! It was your's and George's fault that I had a reason to scream in the first place. Do you know," she said looking across the table at everyone and shaking her finger at the twins, "that I picked up one of those fake wands by accident. Mine fell out of my pocket. So, I bent down and picked it up and gave it wave to cook the eggs and it started beating me over the head."

Ron, Fred, and George were desperately trying to suppress their laughter, but it was Ginny who was actually heard. Mrs. Weasley looked at her with an expression of shock, surprised that her daughter would laugh at the cruel joke that had been played on her.

Ginny could feel her mother glaring at her and somehow managed to stifle her uproar of laughter into quiet giggles.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mum…I was just thinking that it'll be just my luck that these two," she patted her belly, "turn out like their uncles."

"Don't say that dear," she muttered. "I would never wish _that_ on you."

"HEY!" Fred and George's voices rang as everyone else laughed heartily.

----------------------------


	8. Hold On

"Gin…love? Are you ready yet?" Harry called.

"No, not yet. I'm just trying to get my shoes on."

"Weren't you doing that when I came down to grab your cloak?"

"Yes, I was," she growled down the stairs. "You try being pregnant and not be able to see your feet!"

Seeing as he didn't want to get himself into any more trouble with her, Harry went silent.

Two minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom and made her way down the stairs towards Harry who was waiting at the bottom with her cloak.

He reached his hand out to her as she neared the last few steps.

"You look beautiful!"

"I look pregnant," she answered. "But thank you anyway."

Ginny reached out her hand to take the one he offered and she stumbled, almost falling down the remaining steps.

"GIN! Are you okay?" Harry said rushing over to catch her before she fell.

"Yeah," she breathed heavily. "I think I'm all right." The near fall caught her off guard, making her heart rate pick up and her breathing shallow.

"What happened? Did- did you trip or lose your balance?"

"No, I got a sharp pain in my back but it's not there any more. It just surprised me, that's all."

"Have you been having a lot of these back pains lately, Gin?" he asked, concern etched in his face. He knew that the nurses at St. Mungo's had told them about several signs to watch for during the pregnancy. They said that sometimes a backache could really be labor pains.

_Surely she isn't going into labor. It's too early_, Harry thought.

"No…I mean, not really. I had a slight backache last night, but that's all…" Ginny tried to shrug it off as if nothing had happened. "It's nothing that isn't normal," she finished, seeing his worry.

She walked down the last three steps and put her back to Harry allowing him to put her cloak on.

"Come on now…or we'll be late for dinner. I know you have reservations somewhere."

"I think we should go to St. Mungo's instead and let them make sure that you and the babies are all right," Harry said, reaching for his emergency portkey (St. Mungo's gave every expecting mother one so that they would be immediately transported to the hospital for any reason such as going into labor or complications).

"Don't you _dare_ think about it Harry James Potter. I told you," she said turning around to him. She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and trailed it lightly down his arm. "I'm fine…it was only a minor backache. There's nothing to worry about. Let's just go out and enjoy the fact that we are celebrating our first anniversary."

He reached down and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I just want to make sure that everything is all right. What if something goes wrong? I don't know what I'd do if anything-"

"Shhh…" she silenced him. "Nothing's going to go wrong. No worries, yeah?"

Harry nodded weakly and leaned down to kiss her tenderly before leaving for dinner.

-----------------------

"Yes, two pumpkin juices please."

"Harry," Ginny started as the waiter walked away. "You could have gotten you some wine, you know. You're not the one who's pregnant."

"I know, but…I wanted pumpkin juice," said Harry with a very unconvincing tone.

"Mhmm…whatever you say."

"Gin?" he spoke hesitantly as he watched his hand caress her's. "I know that I probably don't say this enough, but…I just want you to know how much I love you and how happy I am that we've been together for a year…and now with two babies on the way. I don't think that you could ever meet a happier man than me."

She bit her lip as he fumbled through his words becoming much of the nervous teenager he used to be just before they started dating during her fifth year.

"Harry…" she willed him to look into her eyes. "In my eyes, no other man compares to you. You are my world and you always will be."

Harry's eyes glistened with tears as he desperately tried to hold them back.

"There will never be any other person for me, than you, love," he said.

Ginny bit her lip again, blushing uncontrollably.

"I love yo- _Ooohh!_" she exclaimed in pain.

Harry's eyes shot wide open with fear.

"Gin, are you all right?"

Her breathing was heavier now but she tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

"No worries, Harry…I'm absolutely **_FINE_**!" she yelled, clinging to his hand for support.

"Gin…" he breathed with worry written in every line on his face.

She whimpered, willing the pain to pass but a sharper, fiercer stab came rushing through her stomach and she let out another yell as she wrapped her free arm around her stomach.

"Harry," her chest heaved furiously. "Harry, something's…wrong."

"What is it?"

"I don't know…I just know it's not… _GOOD-AHH_!"

"We're going to St. Mungo's…_NOW_!" Harry jumped up and grabbed Ginny, helping her out of the restaurant. Just outside the door, he pulled out his hospital portkey and they both held on as the swirling light passed all around them.

They arrived at the front door of St. Mungo's within moments. Ginny was in even more pain now and the worse it got, the harder it was for her to stand on her own.

Harry was consumed with fear. He'd never seen her in so much pain before and he hated seeing her in such a state now. He desperately wished he could help, but the only way he could do that was to let the Healers take over.

"Come on, love. We're here," he said, wrapping his left arm around her back and her right arm around his neck.

Harry yelled out as the two of them came stumbling through the hallway, "HELP! WE NEED HELP!"

Two nurses from behind the counter looked up quickly at the sound of Harry's voice and Ginny's cries of pain. The younger nurse grabbed a wheelchair that was nearby as the other rushed over to the other side of Ginny to help carry her.

"What's happened?" said the nurse as she grabbed Ginny's other arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I- I don't… I don't know," he stuttered. "We were just having dinner and she started screaming. I don't understand what's wrong…she can't be in labor, the babies aren't due for another two months."

"Twins?"

Harry nodded in response.

The second nurse had now arrived with the wheelchair and they all moved to help Ginny sit down.

"Dear," said the older nurse to Ginny. "Can you tell us where it hurts?"

She let out another whimper as she opened her mouth to try to speak. All that she could do was hold the right side of her stomach.

"Dear…" the nurse began again, "have you been spotting?"

Harry frowned at the term but Ginny knew what she was referring to.

"Only a-… a little…just over an hour ago," Ginny answered stumbling through her words.

"Oh dear…" the nurse whispered. She turned to the younger woman quickly.

"Get Healers Thomas and Johnson and meet us in room 7 in the maternity ward. Wait-" she said, stopping her before she could leave.

"Which Healer is assigned to you dear?" she asked Ginny.

Harry answered instead, "Williams."

"Him as well," she said to the younger nurse. "All three of them, room 7, now!"

"Nurse, what's happening to her?" Harry asked as he stood beside Ginny, holding her hand.

"No time to answer that right this moment, dear. We _must_ get her upstairs."

The older nurse pushed Ginny to a fireplace just down the hall and Harry followed, still holding on to her.

"Grab some Floo powder and meet us upstairs in a moment," she said as she took some Floo powder for herself and stepped into the empty grate with Ginny.

"Maternity ward," exclaimed the nurse as green flames shot up around the two of them and in a flash, they were gone.

Harry waited a moment before grabbing his Floo powder and stepping in to do the same.

Within moments, he arrived in the maternity ward and stepped out of the fireplace, looking up and down the hallway. He didn't see Ginny or the nurse anywhere.

_They must be in the room already. 7, was it?_ Harry thought.

He turned to the right going in the direction that the sign adjacent to the fireplace instructed and found himself at room 7 after only a few steps down the hall.

He flung the door open to see that the nurse had just gotten Ginny onto the bed. She was screaming and crying at the same time and it was taking all that Harry had within him to keep himself together. He had to be strong for her.

"Nurse!" Harry exclaimed as he crossed the room towards Ginny. "Please, tell me what's going on." The desperation in his voice was overwhelming.

"Young man," the old nurse said, patting his shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter and this is my wife, Ginny Potter," he said, motioning towards her.

She gasped lightly and her eyes began to glisten.

"You poor, dear thing," she mumbled. She took a deep breath, and steadied herself.

"We think that there might be some complications with her giving birth, but we will not know anything until the Healers can properly examine her. They'll be able to let us know what needs to be done."

"What do you mean 'what needs to be done'? They're going to be alright, aren't they?" Harry looked more worried than ever. He never thought that whatever the problem was would be this bad.

"Listen, Mr. Potter…you just need to calm down. I can't tell you anything more until the Healers get here," said the nurse soothingly.

"Well, where the _bloody hell_ are they?" Harry growled, stomping off towards the door.

Just then, the younger nurse appeared with all three Healers following behind her. They made their way over to Ginny and exchanged a few brief words with the older nurse.

"It's about bloody time you showed up!"

Harry moved back towards Ginny but the older nurse stopped him before he could reach the bed.

"Come on, dear…let's go out in the hall," she said, trying to steer him out of the room.

"NO! I'm staying with her!" He protested, pushing his way past the nurse.

"SIR!" Harry vaguely heard her yell as he ran towards Ginny and grabbed her hand.

"Darling, I'm here," he said softly kissing her hand and then moving to her forehead to do the same.

"Harry," she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay…it's all going to be just fine."

Harry hoped he was being reassuring, but the truth was he had no idea what was wrong or what might happen to her or the children.

"Mr. Potter, we must ask to leave the room," said Healer Williams.

"I've already told the nurse that I'm not going anywhere!" he said through gritted teeth.

"We won't keep you away long. Just enough time to let us find the problem and determine what needs to be done. Why don't you contact her family…nurse?" the Healer motioned for her to escort him out of the room.

This time, the younger nurse came to his side.

"Come on, Mr. Potter. We'll go use the fire to speak to her family…how's that sound?"

Harry stood there gazing at his pain stricken wife. His eyes were hazy and he was too dumbfounded to move.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Er…" he blinked slowly at the nurse, "right…er, family. Y-Yes."

As the nurse led him out into the hallway, she tried to distract his thoughts from Ginny.

"Right. So, how many people do we need to contact?" He wasn't paying much attention to her. "Mr. Potter?"

"Oh….erm…sorry. Two, I think. Yes, two."

"Would you like me to contact one, while you try to contact the other?"

"Uh, yeah….on second thought, no. This probably needs to come from me."

They walked a few steps down the hall to the fireplace.

"Mr. Potter? ...Sir?" she said hesitantly, nudging the Floo powder to him.

"Thank you," he nodded and said, "The Burrow," allowing green flames to consume his head.

--------------------------

"Are you keeping a lookout for Mum?" whispered Fred.

"Of course I am…why else would I be peeking around the corner?" George hissed. "Hurry it up, will you. She'll be back any minute."

"I'm almost done."

Without warning, Harry's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Fred…" he called.

"I told you I'm almost finished. Don't get your knickers in a knot," Fred griped.

"Who's wearing the knickers here! I think somebody's a bit paranoid. I didn't say anything to you."

"Yes you did. I just heard you say my name," Fred turned to face George.

"No, I didn't; you're hearing things. Maybe the Burrow's been haunted for all these years and we never knew…or perhaps, you're just crazy, you wanker," George said, walking back across the room towards his brother.

"Would you two just stop it!" Harry raised his voice a little more.

"AH!" the twins screamed in unison.

"Holy Wheezes, Harry! You scared the sh-" but Harry cut Fred off before he could continue.

"No time for jokes, guys. This is really important. Listen…who all's still here?"

"Mum, Dad, Charlie, and us. Why?"

"I don't have much time to explain right now…"

"Come on Harry, you have some surprise for Ginny don't you?" George asked.

"You need our help?" Fred voiced a moment later.

"GUYS! This is no time for playing around. It's _extremely important_!"

With that, Fred and George both shut up. They knew Harry all too well and he didn't joke about things of any serious nature.

"I need you to grab everyone and Floo to St. Mungo's immediately. Then, meet me in the Maternity Ward."

"Ginny's having the babies!"

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"I promise, I'll explain everything when you get here. I'll be in the room with her when you all arrive. Lust wait in the hall outside room 7 and I'll be out as soon as I check on things.

"I'm going to see if I can reach Ron and Hermione. Get everybody else, now!" And without warning, Harry's head disappeared from the flames.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better get a move on and find out. You get Mum, I'll get Dad and Charlie."

--------------------------

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, sending a bowl of melted chocolate shattering across the floor and strawberries flying everywhere.

"Merlin, Hermione! What's gotten into you?" Ron said, walking out of the bedroom toward her.

"Hi, guys," Harry muttered.

"HARRY!" Ron turned in shock. "AH! BLOODY HELL!"

His bare foot had just come into contact with a piece of glass from the bowl that Hermione dropped.

He was now hopping around, whimpering in pain, until he finally reached the sofa.

"Oh, stop whining. I'll patch you up in no time," Hermione said, grabbing his foot and carefully pulling out a small piece of glass.

"Well, you'd best do it in a hurry and for heaven's sake, put some more clothes on," Harry said, noting that she was in one of Ron's Chudley Canon's t-shirts and he in boxers.

"You both need to leave, now."

"Why, _for the love of Merlin_, would I care to go anywhere right now?" Ron fussed as Hermione dabbed his small wound with a wet clothe.

"Because you two need to meet me and everyone else at St. Mungo's."

"What's the matter?" Hermione's head snapped up.

"Gin. She's ju-..." Harry stopped, dropping his gaze from theirs. "Ugh, bugger. I don't know what's wrong…just hurry. I'm going back in to see the Healers. We'll all be in the Maternity Ward. Wait outside room 7."

He looked back up at them to see shocked expressions and knew that if he stayed there looking at their faces any longer, he wouldn't be able to keep himself together.

"I've got to go," was all that Harry could say before disappearing.

-------------------------------

"Mum! Dad! What's going on?" Ron said as he spotted his mother just down the hall.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione…dears. Why don't you two sit down?" Mrs. Weasley stood up and held both their cheeks with shaking hands.

"No…you sit back down. Do we know anything yet?" Hermione spoke kindly.

Mrs. Weasley whimpered slightly and looked towards Mr. Weasley asking him to answer the question for her.

"No. We don't know anything as of this moment. When we got here, Harry was walking back into the room and said that he'd be back out to talk to us, once he could find out something from the Healers. Fred and George seem to think that she might be in labor, based on their brief conversation with him…but we're not certain."

"_She can't be in labor._ Not now…it's too soon. _She's only 7 months along for Merlin's sake_," Mrs. Weasley said in an hysterically high voice.

"He didn't tell us much either but, he seemed quite worried about the whole situation," Ron said, still in a dumbfounded state about Harry showing up in their fireplace and demanding that he and Hermione come to St. Mungo's straightaway.

Just then, every person in the hallway looked up when they heard two nurses loudly calling his name.

"MR. POTTER? MR. POTTER, CAN YOU HEAR US?"

The door immediately flung open to reveal the younger nurse who went running down the hall to the closest nurses' desk. They all saw her saying something hurriedly and then the lady behind the desk gave the nurse a small bottle.

As she rushed back past them, their gazes followed her until the door slammed shut again.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked but received nothing but shrugs in return.

A few minutes later, Ron got his answer. The young nurse that had run past them before stuck her head back out of the door.

"Could I get two of you gentlemen to assist me with Mr. Potter?"

"What's happened to him?" said Mr. Weasley.

She stepped out of the room fully so that she could speak with them.

"He went into a state of shock earlier and we had to get some ammonia to wake him up."

Several mouths dropped open at this announcement.

"Well…what caused it?" Charlie spoke, asking what was on everyone's mind.

"I'll leave that for him to tell you. He asked that he be the one to speak with you all.

"Now, if I could borrow a couple of you, I'd like to move Mr. Potter out here, if you don't mind."

"We'll do it," spoke Fred and George.

The twins stood up and followed the nurse back into the hospital room and within moments, they were walking back out into the hallway with a very groggy Harry linked between them.

"Now, give him just a few minutes to get back to normal before you all start in with questions," the nurse said and then she turned to rejoin the others in the room.

"Oh and one more thing, could you let him know that he may come back in whenever he feels strong enough to," she finished just before the door clicked shut again.

All seven people stood there staring at Harry, watching his every move.

"Look at the poor dear…he's as white as a sheet. Maybe we should fetch him something to eat," Mrs. Weasley said, observing him nervously.

"He probably wouldn't eat anything, Mum," Ron remarked.

After five minutes, Harry was still sitting there, not having moved an inch since they'd brought him out of the room. He had just sat there staring straight ahead.

Hermione decided to see if she could coax him out of it.

"Harry," she said, kneeling down in front of him. "Harry, can you hear me? It's Hermione."

The only response she was rewarded with was a blink. She tried again, thinking that talking to him might help.

"Hey! I saw Professor Lupin and Tonks today. They said that they wanted to have dinner with you, Ginny, Ron and me sometime next week. How's that sound?"

Still, there wasn't much of a change, just another blink and a small twitch. She thought again and something came to mind, but would it work? _No harm in trying_, she thought.

"You won't believe it!" she exclaimed, making everyone look at her with an even stranger expression than they already were.

"Snape's set an essay due Monday and the final game for the Quidditch Cup is this weekend. To top it off, I just heard that Katie was sick again and I can't find Ginny to see if she can still-" but she stopped herself when she saw Harry blink a few more times and shake his head a little, trying to clear it.

"Snape did what? And Katie…what's the matter with her?" his focus was now on getting answers from Hermione.

She thought hard. _Well, that woke him up, but how do I make him realize when and where we are? Hmm…_

"I know," she finally spoke. "An essay, a sick player…not to mention _Ginny_. What are we going to do about her?"

"She's not missing, Ginny's…Gin-" making him say her name seemed to do the trick. Harry's movements slowed down until full comprehension dawned on him.

"GINNY!" he yelled and jumped up from his seat only to be pinned back down by Charlie and Ron.

"LET. ME. GO! I need to get back in there. She needs me," he snapped, fighting against their hold.

"You're right, she does need you in there…but you're not going back in until you do a couple of things," Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips. Harry wondered if Ron realized just how many 'Mrs. Weasley' characteristics she had.

"And what's that?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, for one…you're not going anywhere until you calm down and are sure that you're stable enough to go back in there and give her the proper support that she needs. And two…you're going to fill us in on what the _bloody hell_ is going on!"

_That was definitely a 'Ron' characteristic_, Harry thought.

He stopped struggling against the hold that Charlie and Ron still had on him. Finally, he sighed heavily and dropped his head in resignation.

"Gin…" he whispered and finally looked back up at Hermione. "Fine, but you're the ones that will need to sit down.

"Let me go, I won't take off running," he looked at the two still holding him. However, they didn't release him until Hermione nodded her consent.

He stood, pacing the hall in front of them as they all moved to sit in the available seats with Hermione deciding to sit on Ron's lap since they were one chair short.

Harry looked at her family…no, their family sitting there waiting for him to say something and he knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task. Hell, nothing about the situation was easy. All he could do was pray that everything didn't turn out as badly as the Healers said they might.

"Well…" he began, "You all know that I was taking Ginny out tonight to celebrate," he sighed, letting the realization of the day hit him again, "…our anniversary. So, we were getting ready to leave and as she was walking down the stairs when she lost her balance and almost missed the last few steps. I just happened to be there and caught her before she fell.

"I was immediately concerned. I asked her if anything was wrong and she said that it was just a small pain in her back; '_it just caught me off guard_' she said. Despite the fact that I suggested we come here, she said it wasn't anything to worry about and that we should just go on to dinner.

"I let her have her way, thinking that if something was really wrong, she wouldn't stop me from Apparating us both here, immediately. So, we went on to the restaurant as planned and we hadn't been sitting there talking for more than ten minutes when all of a sudden s-she…she started screaming in pain. I didn't know what was wrong…it just kind of came out of nowhere. I asked her if she was okay and she tried to push it off again and tell me everything was fine, but another pain hit her even harder. She knew something was wrong then and I grabbed her quickly and headed straight here."

Harry was still pacing in front of the seven of them, determined not to look at their faces but to get to his point quickly. The hall was so silent that you could swear that you'd be able to hear a pin drop a mile away.

"When we got here the nurses couldn't tell me anything. I don't know if they didn't know what was the matter or if they just didn't want to tell me themselves. That's when they got the Healers and sent us straight up here. I followed behind the nurse, Flooing up and when I reached the room, Ginny was already on the bed. Her screams-" he stopped. His eyes were welling up with tears at the mere thought of it. His voice was shaking as he continued and he hid his face in his hands.

"…Dear God, her screams were wrenching my heart out. It was unbearable. It was killing me just knowing that she was in more pain than I could ever imagine. I just wanted to bear it for her."

Mrs. Weasley let out a sob and buried her head in Mr. Weasley's chest. Harry watched as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

Harry had to hurry so that he could go back in to see her. He'd rather have stayed in there and withstood her screams than to let her be alone. He wouldn't do that to her.

"That's when they said I should contact all of you while they examined her. They didn't tell me anything until you arrived…when I headed back in."

"What did the Healers tell you?" Charlie spoke slowly.

"They said that there was a…a complication," Harry swallowed, mustering the courage to continue. "It turns out that Ginny…was bleeding…badly. That's part of the reason she was in so much pain.

"The Healers said that it's," he frowned recalling the exact terminology, "…erm, detached placenta."

Apparently both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione knew what this meant, but everyone else had no clue as to what Harry was talking about.

"How bad is it, Harry?" Hermione breathed.

"They said it's…fully detached."

"OH GOD! My baby! _My baby!_ She needs me," Mrs. Weasley tried to stand up but Mr. Weasley held on to her tightly.

"Honey, it won't do you or her any good if you go in there acting like this," said Mr. Weasley.

"That's why I'm out here right now…_Mum_. When they told me, I must have gone into a trance or something."

Ron was doing nothing but looking back and forth at everyone, still confused as could be.

"Would somebody tell me what the_ bloody_ hell he's talking about?"

Hermione looked into Ron's face and ran one hand soothingly through his hair.

"It means…" she spoke carefully, "that the babies aren't getting the oxygen and nutrients that they need to survive. Most babies live through it, but when they are fully detached…they could die."

"But, I don't understand…why aren't they doing something about it now?"

"They are," Harry said. "Or…at least they're trying. From what they could tell, it doesn't look good. They said there's a chance that they'll be okay, especially since we got here so soon, but they won't know until they deliver the babies."

A shrill scream came tearing through the wall, startling everyone. Harry's eyes widened in terror and he felt as if his entire body had frozen on the spot.

"Mr. Potter," came the younger nurse's panting breath from behind the door, "she asking for you."

He swallowed hard and looked back with fearful eyes at the people that he'd always considered as his family before sprinting back into room number 7.

-------------------------------

"Gin…" Harry breathed as he swept her up into his arms. "I'm here, love. I'm here."

She was crying desperately into his chest. "Harry," she sobbed, "something's wrong with the babies. They're not moving," she looked up into his eyes. "I can't feel them move."

"No worries, love, yeah? The Healers are going to deliver the babies any moment."

"B-but…it's too soon…"

"They need to go on and deliver them. If they do it now, they'll be just fine," he nodded.

Ginny looked down at the Healers who were whispering to one another and then she looked back to him.

"Harry…tell me what's wrong."

His eyes saddened at having to tell her the news but, he would rather it come from him than from anyone else.

"Gin…the placenta…it's detached…fully. You've been bleeding quite a bit. That's why the Healers have to deliver the twins early, to make sure that they are out of harm."

"Will they be still born?" she asked, questioning both Harry and the Healers.

"I do not believe that they will be," spoke Healer Williams, "but if we don't move quickly, the chances of that occurring increases by the minute."

Suddenly, her whole body started trembling and Harry shut his eyes tight as he embraced her with all that he had in him.

"Harry…Harry, something's…happening…_AAHHH_!" she screamed and buried her head in his chest again, wanting to muffle her voice.

"What's going on?" he asked the Healers as they rushed over.

He looked back to Ginny, "It's all right, love…no wor- Ginny?" Harry pulled her away from him, "Gin?"

She was no longer moving but instead lying limp in his arms as he continued to hold her.

"Somebody…HELP ME!" he yelled as Healer Johnson rushed over to Ginny, checking her pulse.

He let out a deep sigh of relief, "She's okay. She's probably just passed out from the pain and bleeding. She's best if she's out during the delivery anyway so that she won't worry herself over the babies. Right now, her body needs to concentrate on healing itself."

"Mr. Potter?" came Healer Thomas's voice. "You do understand that in order for us to deliver the babies, we will have to do a small incision?"

Harry regrettably knew that they had no other option at this point and nodded his understanding.

He watched the Healers make the incision across Ginny's stomach, just beneath her navel.

Harry clung to her even more and leaned down to kiss her head. He paused for a moment taking in the scent of her hair, not wanting to look at what the Healers were doing to her.

He took in one last deep breath, letting her fragrance fill him and willed himself to look down at the Healers.

To Harry's surprise, Healer Johnson had just delivered one of the babies and gave him a smack on his tiny bum. No sound. Harry knew this wasn't good. He watched them as they carefully laid the baby in a towel that one of the nurses was holding, pulled out some kind of instrument and opened the baby's mouth to clear his breathing passage. The Healer took the baby one last time giving him another smack and a loud cry finally broke out from the child.

Harry released a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding and happily cried into Ginny's fiery red hair.

_One more to go_, he thought. _Please, let this one be okay too_.

When Harry looked back down the bed, the Healers already had the second infant out but were wisely clearing the air passage before giving the baby a swift little smack and sure enough, within 10 seconds, the second child, his little girl, was crying and he thought that he'd never felt such relief in his life, knowing that their two children were alive.

"So, they're all right then?" Harry asked, walking over towards the small beds where the nurses were laying the babies.

Healer Williams was the first to speak, while the other two Healers saw to Ginny. "Their lungs are probably a little more underdeveloped than they would be if they had been delivered later, but most twins are born relatively early, so this is something that we expected. We'll keep them here for a few days and monitor them until we're sure that they're healthy enough to go home."

"Erm, excuse me," one of the Healers said. "I hate to break this up but, Healer Williams we have slight problem here."

"What is it?" asked the Healer.

"It appears that Mrs. Potter was bleeding more than we thought. She's lost a good amount of blood."

"What?" Fear suddenly appeared across Harry's countenance again. "What do you mean she's bleeding more? How could you not know that earlier? You could have healed her already and now …now what? What are you telling me?"

"Mr. Potter…you've got to calm down, okay?" said a nurse, taking note to Harry's growing anxiety. His chest was rising and falling with each heavy breath and he was on the verge of crying but he had to be strong for her, even if she wasn't awake. He had to be strong for his family.

_His family_, the words sunk in as if he hadn't let them before.

Regaining his composure, Harry took in another deep breath and asked again.

"If…if she's bled more than you'd thought, what can be done and what's going to happen to her?"

"What we'll do," Healer Thomas said, "is stop the bleeding as much as possible. Hopefully we'll be able to stop it fully. We'll heal up her incision and we'll probably need to do a blood transfusion. From the looks of it, she's lost a great amount."

"She can have mine," the words came rushing desperately from his lips. "You can take some of my blood and give it to her"

"Mr. Potter, we're not even sure if you have the same blood type."

"We do," Harry insisted. "We already knew that."

"We'll check, just to make sure...but if you're certain," said Healer Thomas, "then we'll use some of your blood for the transfusion."

----------------------------

"What the hell is taking so long, damnit!" said Ron as he paced the floor outside room number 7.

"Ronald Weasley! You watch your mouth!" Mrs. Weasley snapped and burst into tears again.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to upset you- I'm just….oh, bloody hell," he said, collapsing into the chair next to Hermione and laying his face in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. She reached one hand up to gently stroke his hair, helping to calm him down.

"I'm sure we'll find out something any minute now," Hermione said reassuringly. "They've probably delivered the babies and are just finishing things up."

"Well, someone could've had the decency enough to come and tell us what's going on."

Just then, Harry emerged from the room looking pale and drained of energy.

"It's about bloody time that you came out to tell us something," Ron jumped up and moved towards him.

Harry looked up blearily at Ron's face, finding it hard to focus on anything.

"Huh?"

"Harry, dear? What's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley said, drying the tears from moments before.

He couldn't bear to look into Molly's eyes. Instead, he sought solace from Ron.

His best mate seemed to pick up on what he was looking for. Ron knew that he'd look for the same thing from Harry if anything ever happened to Hermione.

"What is it, mate?" he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"There's…erm, good news and not so good news," Harry started to say as the door opened behind him. "Here's the good news."

Both nurses walked out of the room pushing two tiny beds that held the most precious children that Harry had ever seen.

Every single mouth had dropped open in shock, which quickly turned into smiles and "awws" as everyone crowded around. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again; however, this time they were tears of happiness.

"We haven't named them yet, just so you know…and they'll probably have to stay here for a few more days until the Healers are sure that they are doing well enough to go home. But other than that, they seem to be doing better than expected," Harry said as he played with his son's toes.

"Aren't they the most beautiful things you've ever seen?" Mrs. Weasley choked out.

"We'd better get along with them. You'll all be able to come see them in the nursery a little later," the older nurse said.

"Will you be joining your wife again Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. Yes, I will."

Hermione watched the nurses as they pushed the tiny beds down the hall.

"Harry," she said softly, " you said that there was some 'not so good news'?"

He nodded in answer and everyone quickly brought their attention back to him. Anyone could deduce that the news either had to be regarding the babies or Ginny. But from the sound of things, the two Potter children were just fine, which only left their mother.

"The Healers have said that Ginny…erm, that is…with the complication, she's lost a lot of blood; more than they originally thought she had."

Harry saw Mr. Weasley wrap his arms around his wife, bracing them both for whatever news he would bring.

"Go on, mate," Ron murmured. Harry took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"They were able to stop the bleeding but since she'd lost so much, they said that a blood transfusion would have to be done."

Every Weasley immediately began rolling up their sleeves saying that they would give their blood to help her, but Harry raised his hand to silence them.

"I've already given enough…at least for now. They may need more later, I'm not sure…it just depends on how she's doing. All that's left now is for her to heal on her own."

No one had expected this turn of events. After all, it was very rare that the mother was ever in danger when it came to this.

With a click, the door behind them opened again and everyone turned their attention to the three men that stepped out of the room.

"Mr. Potter…" said Healer Williams. "She's stabilized now."

Harry nodded his thanks to Mr. Johnson and Mr. Thomas as they began to walk away from the group.

Turning back to Mr. Williams, Harry asked, "Will she be all right?"

"Right now, it's just a matter of time. She's still unconscious and we don't know how long that she'll be out. It could be a matter of hours, or days even, before she wakes. But we'll monitor her and notify you to any change in her condition-"

"No," Harry interrupted him. "I'm going to stay with her. I won't be leaving this room."

Healer Williams began to suggest that he go home and get some rest but gave up trying to convince Harry to do anything else other than what he'd already set his mind to.

"Alright then," he sighed. "I'll be back in to check on her at least once a day and the nurses will be in every few hours to give her a potion.

"You can all go in now, if you want," he looked towards the large group behind Harry. "She's not awake, of course, but it will be good if she hears familiar voices." The Healer looked back at Harry finally and said, "Mr. Potter, if you need anything just tell one of the nurses and they'll get me straightaway."

"Thank you, Mr. Williams…for all your help," Harry said, shaking hands with him just before he turned to leave.

"Harry…" Mr. Weasley said softly. He hadn't said much of anything since they arrived at the hospital. "We know that she must've been in terrible pain. We could hear her scream a few times…but, how bad did she get?"

Harry could tell that his father-in-law really didn't want to hear about how bad his only daughter had suffered, but he would rather know than not to. He decided not to divulge everything.

"It was bad, Mr. Weasley, but it only lasted a little while."

"Well, you all can stand around as long as you want, but I'm going to see my daughter!" said Mrs. Weasley as she burst through the doors with everyone else quickly behind her.

---------------------------

Three days had now passed and there had been no sign of Ginny waking up any time soon.

Even though the Healers said that she should pull through this just fine, Harry couldn't help but worry about her.

He'd stayed in her room the entire time she'd been there. Despite the pleadings of the nurses and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to go home and get some rest, he refused to do so, insisting that he would stay there as long as he needed to until he, himself, was sure that she was going to be all right.

It was just after noon on the fourth day, now.

Harry was sitting in a chair that he'd pulled near her bed, reading a book to her. She always loved hearing his voice. It was so soothing to hear him speak and she'd always joked that he'd be the one to read their children bed time stories because his voice sounded much better than hers.

The thought of that moment put a smile on his face as he continued reading.

"_...I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this…" _Harry paused as his eyes became glassy and drew a deep breath to help calm his nerves.

With emotion thickly coating his voice, he spoke again. _"Where __I__ does not exist, nor __you__…so close that your hand… on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep_."

Harry sat quietly for a moment before marking his page and closing the book that he'd been reading from. After carefully sitting it on the table next to her bed, he slowly removed his glasses and placed them on his lap.

Rubbing the unshed tears from his eyes, he warily brought his hands down over his cheeks, then to his chin, feeling the stubble of not having shaved in three days.

He briefly thought about how un-kept he must look and decided to go tidy himself up a bit. He didn't want her to see him like this when she woke up…no matter when that would be.

After grabbing a quick shower and taking care of the pesky stubble, Harry stepped out of the loo that was in Ginny's private room and walked slowly back to his chair.

He unconsciously ran a hand through his tousled hair and sat down, all the while the words he'd read to her earlier were ringing in his ears.

_I love you…because I know no other way than this,_ Harry thought as he took in the sight of her lying there.

"_So close that your hand_," he whispered, picking up her left hand and letting it rest over his heart, "_on my chest… is my hand. So close that your eyes close,"_ he said closing his, "_as I fall asleep."_

"Gin…" Harry said with a ragged breath. He pulled her hand away from his chest and kissed it dearly.

"Please…please don't go. Please don't leave me," nothing held back the tears this time.

"I'll make a better life for us, I promise. I know that I didn't tell you enough just how much I love you. I do though…I love you…and our children more than my own life.

"Please don't leave me alone, Gin. I cannot bare this life without you," he said, holding more closely to her. "Hold on, love…just…hold on."

He brought her hand and his head to rest on the edge of her bed when, moments later, he heard a click and the door opened to reveal the older nurse that had helped them when they arrived three nights ago.

Harry straightened himself up in his chair after realizing who it was and hastily wiped away the tears.

"How are you doing, Mr. Potter?" she said with a soft voice.

"Fine," he choked out.

She walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"You look better. Finally decided to get up from that chair for a few minutes, I see," she smiled sweetly. "I'm just getting ready to end my shift but I thought you might like a little pick-me-up."

Harry blinked as if trying to clear away the haziness from the lack of sleep he'd had.

"I'm sorry?" he said confused.

"Well, Nurse Lewis…that's the young lady that assisted me…she and I knew that you were having a rough time of things with Mrs. Potter …and knew that you very seldom left this room, so…we thought, that is…if you don't mind…we thought we'd bring you a little something."

The old nurse smiled down at him and then turned back to the door. She pulled her wand from her right front pocket and with a flick of her wrist, opened the door.

In came the young woman, Nurse Lewis as it was, pushing two small rolling beds into the room.

Harry stood and walked over to the beds and with a sharp intake of breath, he saw his two beautiful children. Since he first laid his eyes on them, he believed that they were the most precious things that he'd ever seen.

Harry's emotions overcame him again and he suddenly found it difficult to hold back his tears. Blinking rapidly, he attempted to dry his eyes.

"Thank you…both of you, really," he smiled weakly.

"The ladies in the nursery told us that you only had a few opportunities to go down to see them…so, we thought you'd like this…" the older nurse trailed off.

"Yes…I do. How can I thank you both? This is exactly what I needed to brighten my day."

"Well…I wouldn't thank us too quickly. It's about time for their feeding…so, now's as good a time as any for you to practice. I also thought it would be a nice little surprise for the Mrs., you know, to see that you're already skilled at it," the older nurse said knowingly.

"If you need some rest…or if you need any help…just call up to the nurses' desk."

She patted his shoulder one last time and then turned to leave.

"Thank You…" Harry muttered.

Just as she opened the door, the older nurse turned back to Harry with a question.

"If you don't mind me asking…sir…what do you plan on naming the children?"

Harry drew a long breath and then stopped before answering her question. He and Ginny had discussed name options but had never really decided on anything yet. After all, they assumed they'd have another two months before having to decide.

"Actually…er…I'm not sure. I mean, we…we never really-" he began but was stopped by the nurse.

"It's all right, Mr. Potter. I think the both of you will be able to decide soon enough," and with one last kind smile, the two nurses left.

------------------------------

"Oh…my little one," Harry whispered to his daughter, who was lying in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket.

As he cradled her, he looked down at her small feet. _10 toes_, Harry thought. His eyes trailed up her tiny body and he stuck his finger out, letting her grab on to it. _10 fingers_.

"You certainly are the spitting image of your mother," he spoke softly. "Oh yes…I've seen some of her baby pictures. Not to mention…you've got that fiery red hair too. Of course…you're grandmother…my mother…she had red hair too."

From next to the bed, Harry heard a coo and stood up to see his son, who was wrapped in a blue blanket, of course.

"And you, young man. I'd say that you look just like your grandfather and me. Quite the attractive little tyke you are," he chuckled. Observing them a moment longer, he sighed, "You two are going to give your mother and I so much trouble aren't you?"

"Please don't give them any ideas, love…" came a tired but sweet voice.

Harry turned slowly to see Ginny pushing herself up in the bed. She'd finally woken up. After all this time, all his worrying, she was out of danger…she was still with him.

He stood there for another moment with a dumbfounded look on his face until he heard her voice again.

"Well…don't just stand there. Say something," she smiled.

"Shite," he whispered.

Chuckling lightly at his response, "Well…that's not exactly what I was expecting…but I'll take it." She laughed again and flinched slightly as her soreness made its presence known.

Harry turned and gently laid their daughter in her bed. The moment she was content, he turned and took two giant strides over to where Ginny was lying. He only paused for a brief moment before swooping down to kiss her with a fierce determination, taking her breath away.

When Harry finally pulled away, Ginny was lying back on her pillows again from the sheer intensity of his kiss.

She opened her eyes lazily as she remained reclined on her pillows and looked toward Harry, who was just standing there, intently gazing at her…taking in every square inch of her and stroking her fiery red mane absentmindedly.

"Wow…" she said with heaviness in her voice. "You'd think that you missed me."

"That's not funny, Gin," Harry finally spoke to her.

Ginny's expression grew serious as she examined him. "I'm sorry, Harry. You know me, I just have to-" but Harry stopped her.

"Gin…you scared the shite out of me…out of all of us. We thought we were going to lose you _and_ the babies."

"I know, Harry," tears filled her eyes as thoughts of not being with him flooded her mind. "I'm so sorry that I put you through this."

"Put me through this?" Harry said slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"If we had just come here after the pain that I had at home, we could've possibly avoided all of this."

"Gin…whether we'd gotten here then or not, this still would've happened. You didn't do anything wrong. The Healers said that sometimes it just happens. There's no explained reason, it just does," he said as he cupped her face with both hands. "This was not your fault."

Ginny broke into a small sob, "What would I have done without you?"

Harry leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's never find that out, okay?" he whispered and she nodded her head a bit, as she closed her eyes and took in his scent. It had only been three days, but God she missed him.

Just behind them, they heard a few small coos that made both of them stop and look in the direction that it was coming from.

"Merlin," Harry whispered, "these two should have been the first things that you'd seen instead of me blubbering on like a git."

As he walked over to the small beds, Ginny spoke. "I saw what I've been waiting for. Harry…" she said stopping him before he picked up their son. "I always want you to be the first and last thing that I see everyday," she said with sincerity.

"You can count on it," Harry breathed. He turned back to pick up the baby and then looked towards his wife, "But you may change your mind when you see these little faces."

A bright smile lit up Ginny's face and she bit her lip out of nervous habit. She made a sweet whimpering sound and like a child, she stretched out her arms, begging with her hands to hold him.

Harry walked over to her with a huge grin on his face. Three days ago, he wasn't sure that he'd ever be this happy again in his life. Now, it was as if nothing bad had ever happened. He had his wife, his two beautiful children and they were all healthy, happy, and alive.

He gently laid the fragile boy in her arms and after she had him securely cradled, he went back to bring their daughter over as well.

As Harry made his way back to Ginny, she slid over in the bed, making room for him to sit next to her.

"Aren't they the most beautiful things that you've ever seen?" he said as he sat down.

She cheerfully sniffled, "Beautiful doesn't quite do them justice."

"You're right, it doesn't.

"Quite frankly, I think she looks just like you…and he's the spitting image of his dear ol' dad," Harry voiced.

Ginny took a good look at her two newborns, tilting her head slightly. Apparently arriving at a conclusion, she looked over to Harry, who had been staring at her as she held the silent battle within her head.

"Maybe one a little more so than the other, but…I think they're the perfect combination of the two of us," she winked. "See, now he's got your hair and chin, but he's got my nose. And as for this one, she looks just about like me except for the eyes. Those are yours."

Harry quickly examined his children and then looked back at her, "You know…I think you're right again."

She smiled cheekily at him and before the words could roll off of her tongue, he captured her mouth in another kiss, letting a small moan escape from the back of her throat.

"You've got to stop doing that," Ginny said as his lips left hers.

"You don't mean that," he joked.

With a resigning sigh, she smiled, "No…I don't." She reached out her hand and traced his jaw line with one small finger. "Don't ever stop doing that," she whispered.

"You can bet that I won't," he vowed with deep admiration in his eyes.

"You know?" Harry cleared his throat. "We never decided on what we were going name them."

"Hmm…" Ginny pondered, bringing her thoughts back to the children. "Well, what do you think?"

His eyes shot open wide with shock, surprised that she'd really ask him without making a suggestion first.

_Shite, this better be good_, Harry thought.

"Well…" he spoke hesitantly. "We know Roonil is out."

"Very funny, Harry…now be serious."

Harry thought for a moment longer and finally answered carefully.

"Okay…they don't have to be named this…but…erm…it's all I can come up with. How about Sirius James and Lily Molly?"

"Hmmm…" Ginny cringed a little. "Sirius James, I like…but, maybe not so much Lily Molly. Since she does seem to favor your Mum, we'll keep Lily…but how about Ann for her middle name?"

"Sirius James and Lily Ann Potter…" Harry thought aloud. "I like it. Yeah…I really do," he said as he leaned over and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Sirius James and Lily Ann, it is…"

* * *

**A/N: So….off you go…please REVIEW. I'd really like loads of feedback.** **Here's to hoping we hit 100 reviews with the posting of this chapter.**

**Thanks so much for all of you who are continuing on with this story and I hope you've enjoyed it. Tell your friends about it!**

**So, click that little box below and leave me a review, please. THANK YOU! XD**

**Oh…P.S. The excerpt that Harry reads to Ginny is "Love Sonnet XVII" by Pablo Neruda.**


	9. A New Day Dawns

**Chapter Nine: A New Day Dawns**

**_Eleven years later_**

It was a bright and sunny beginning to the new day which was always a good sign. After three days of horrendous rain, he'd almost forgotten what the sun looked like. But, as the birds sat chirping in the nearest tree and the brilliant light steadily crept into the darkened corners of the house, Harry thought that this would, indeed, be a good day.

With a scratching at the window, he stepped closer to allow the owl's entrance. His morning paper had become quite essential to his everyday routine and although he had never preferred many of the things that the Ministry did in the past, things do change in eleven years time. Hell, things changed in six years time.

Everyone always knew that whoever would replace Fudge as Minister of Magic was going to be a better candidate for the position. Admittedly, Scrimgeour wasn't Harry's favorite person and he still thought there were others better qualified for the job, but he did manage to clean up things where Fudge lacked in every way. Now, though, it was a different story. He was very well pleased with who had been appointed as Minister of Magic almost five years ago to this very day, his father in law, Arthur Weasley.

Harry smiled as he read over an article about how the Ministry was continuing to make progress with Muggle relations and international affairs. He couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of some sort of news involving the Ministry and Muggle Affairs. Mr. Weasley just wouldn't be the same without being involved with something related to Muggles.

He continued flipping idly through the pages of his _Daily Prophet_ as he walked outside to laze about in the swing on their front porch.

Things were still amazingly quiet around the house for this time of morning, which was quite a surprise. Normally, he would hear the children running about the place or playing games in the backyard and despite the fact that Ginny swore she'd never turn into her mother, she was always up by 8:00 o'clock making breakfast. Gone were her days of sleeping in.

Not one day after Sirius and Lily were born did she have a chance to sleep any later. Her getting up at 8:00 o'clock usually meant that she had slept in…and after eleven years of the same routine, it had become a habit of being up this early.

Like clockwork, Harry heard pans being shuffled in the kitchen as she began preparations for their morning meal.

"Sirius? Lily?" he heard her call out across the house. "You'd better be up if you intend on eating breakfast soon!"

Harry tried desperately to suppress his laughter as he thought that, in some ways, she was very much like her mother, but he didn't dare mention that to her. After all, if she had done anything over the years, she had definitely improved her infamous Bat Bogey Hexes and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was still quite afraid of them.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she draped herself over his shoulders, letting her hands trace down over his chest and rest on his abdomen.

He jumped slightly, surprised by her sudden appearance at his side and sighed with relief as he felt her hands on him.

"Why so jumpy? Has fourteen years as an Auror taught you nothing?" she laughed, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"It has indeed, love. But you've forgotten something," he said, shifting his glance toward her.

"And what would that be, my darling?"

"I'm on holiday."

A brief pause came, neither one of them saying anything, until they both let out a roar of laughter and he finally leaned his head back to kiss her tenderly.

She sighed happily and drew back from their kiss after a few moments.

"Good morning to you, too, Mr. I Get Up At the Crack of Dawn When on Holiday," she joked as she walked around the swing toward him.

Harry scoffed at her, letting his paper bend slightly at the top so that he could see her properly.

"I do not get up at the crack of dawn- hey! I was reading that," he said as she snatched _The Daily Prophet_ from his hands.

"This," Ginny said, waving his paper in front of him before laying it on the swing "is a distraction, good sir. Here I was wanting to wake up and have a good snog this morning," she said as she sat down across his lap "when all of a sudden, I look over and guess who's not there?"

Harry cringed as he watched her look down at her hands that were now folded together and lying in her lap.

"Er…I don't know. Who _were_ you expecting to see?" he asked with a hidden smirk.

Her head snapped in his direction and she gave him an indignant look just before making to get up and return to the kitchen.

"Tut, tut," Harry clicked his tongue and reached out to stop her from leaving.

"Come now, Mrs. Potter. You and I both know that you were only expecting to see one particular man in your bed and you'd better not say Dean Thomas because if that's who you were looking for, you certainly took on the wrong last name."

"You know good and well I wouldn't want him anywhere near me, in those regards," she frowned.

"I know, love. So, you can wipe that cute little frown right off your face…because darling, I'm here to stay," Harry said, grabbing her bum and scooting her even closer to him.

Ginny giggled as she reached out to grab onto his shoulders to keep her balance.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it's a good thing you are…because in case you haven't noticed these past thirteen years, I have no intentions of letting you go."

"Good…we agree then," he smirked as he felt her hands slowly slide up his shoulders. Ginny let her small fingers gently play with the ends of his hair as her thumbs traced his jaw line.

"So," his voice came out more high pitched than usual. He cleared his throat and tried again, "So…you wanted a good snog this morning?"

Harry watched her drift closer to him and then his attention fell on her lips as she instinctively licked them.

"Mmhmm…I _did_…" Ginny nuzzled her nose against his.

"Did?" his eyes questioned as he met her gaze again.

"Mmm…I'm not so sure that I want a good snog anymore," she said, letting her lips brush his lightly. She was teasing him, knowing that it was sure to send him around the bend at any moment.

His breathing was erratic, his voice was shaky and the beast in Harry's chest, that had been awakened all those years ago by this very same ginger-haired girl, was roaring with impatience. He wanted to taste her lips, to feel his tongue search out hers.

"Merlin, woman!" Harry growled in desperation. "What _do_ you want then?"

Ginny smiled as she grazed his soft lips again and then, without warning, she stilled her movements.

"I want a _great_ one." Before he knew it, Ginny had stolen his breath away. Her lips had crashed against his in a heated kiss as if they'd never kissed before.

Harry didn't give her much time to control their actions as his tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth, giving him entrance.

Whether it was fifteen years or fifty, he'd never tire of this or of her. She'd always be new, but familiar at the same time and he admired the fact that after almost thirteen years of marriage and having known her for even longer, he was still learning new things about her every day.

As the need for air overcame him, he slowly pulled away from her swollen lips and watched her head slip into the crook of his neck as their breathing found a steady rhythm together.

"How is it that you always do that to me?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Do what to you?" she said smiling against his neck.

"Make me ache for every inch of you…for everything that you are."

Ginny lifted her head slowly and saw the hunger in his green pools. Her heart fluttered with excitement as her features shown with want.

"I guess I just have a way with you."

"Yeah," he gave a small chuckle and sighed at her suggestion. "Did I ever tell you…" he reached up, brushing a few strands of her hair away "that there's no one more perfect than you?"

Her heart giggled enthusiastically, "No…I think you forgot to mention that."

"Oh," he said far too serious for her taste.

"Harry…" she grabbed his face, willing his eyes to meet hers. "I love you. Always have and always will."

She pulled him closer, kissing him again before he could get too carried away with his thoughts when an unpleasant noise interrupted their heated snogging.

"Mum!" they heard Lily's voice call across the silent house.

Ginny sighed against his skin, "I knew this moment was too good to last."

"It always is," he agreed. She smiled regrettably at him before shifting to get up when Harry put a hand on her thigh.

"One more?" he said, kissing her neck.

She sighed sweetly as she felt his sweet lips trace up her neck, hitting a sensitive spot near her jaw line.

"Mmmm….one more," Ginny could barely say before they were kissing again. That was, until a loud crash sounded from Sirius's room.

"UGH! Those two are just asking for it!"

"Maybe I should get the kids…you just finish making breakfast."

She chuckled once, "Deal…although, I think I'm getting the better end of the bargain."

--------------------------------

"Sirius and Lily are on their way down. Just wait until you hear what they've gotten themselves into this morning," Harry said, entering the kitchen.

"Mummy's going to be really upset with them," Nathan said, following his father into the kitchen and looking up at him with big chocolate brown eyes, much like his mother's.

Ginny was already furious with Sirius and Lily. The two of them had gotten into so much trouble over the past week, she was surprised that she hadn't grounded them and taken everything out of their rooms except for a bed and clothes. But, as little Nathan walked across the room to give her a hug, she just couldn't help but melt at the sight of his ginger hair falling messily into his eyes despite his attempts to push it back.

Since she'd given birth to him just over five years ago, he had been such a terrific blessing, a sort of peace and calming for both Harry and Ginny. They were so thankful for him—not that they weren't thankful for all of their children, but Nathan…he was such a kind heart and nowhere near half the trouble that Sirius and Lily were.

Of course, Ginny blamed herself for that one. She had jinxed herself by saying that the twins would turn out exactly like Fred and George…and boy, how right she was.

"They woke Molly up," Nathan's small voice said.

"Oh, you're getting so big," she groaned, picking him up and allowing him to give her a big hug which she returned.

"So, they woke Molly up, aye?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, Mummy and Daddy will talk to them about it later, okay? Right now, it's time for breakfast." Ginny placed Nathan back firmly on his feet and watched him scamper away to the table.

Harry walked over to Ginny, carrying their daughter in his arms. Molly, who was just shy of nine months old, was a bouncing ball of joy that never ceased to smile. Her short, raven hair softly spilled over the top of her ears in small curls and her hazel eyes lit up with excitement at the sight of her mother.

"Good morning, my little sweetie," she said, kissing Molly's cheek and then her arm as she started to play with her a bit.

"Good morning…oh, wait. I'm not your little sweetie, I'm Mr. Gets Up at the Dawn of Crack," he joked.

"Crack of Dawn, get it right," she sniggered.

"Let's just get at least halfway through breakfast before we have to start in on them again," Ginny was thoroughly exhausted with the twins' antics. Her nerves were completely shot and she thought that she could now understand why her mother was the way she is. Having to put up with Fred and George all that time, plus five other children didn't make things easy on her.

"We? I thought I already did my part?"

"Oh, no sir you don't. You're not getting out of this one."

"Only if I have to-" he started to say when she corrected him.

"You do."

Harry sighed reluctantly and walked over to the table to get him and Molly ready for breakfast as Sirius and Lily finally joined the rest of the family.

After Ginny had managed to feed Molly and then eat a few bites for herself, she decided to, at long last, have a word with their two oldest children.

"Sirius…Lily…before you go out to play, your Father and I want to talk to you," the twins looked at each other, knowing what was coming and swallowed the hard lumps in their throats.

"I want one of you," Ginny continued, "to tell me what that ruckus upstairs was this morning." She fixed them with a look very worthy of Mrs. Weasley and Harry had to hold back his laughter so that he wouldn't get one of those looks especially made for him.

"We were just playing," Lily said sweetly.

"Then why did you feel the need to yell out my name?"

"Er…Nathan took my toy."

"I did not. You and Sirius were playing with that kit that you said Uncle Fred and Uncle George gave you," Nathan spoke up, defending himself.

Ginny looked at Harry who did nothing but shrug. She turned her stern glare back to Sirius and Lily and clenched her jaw as she saw them both give a spiteful look to the small ginger-haired boy as if he'd just turned them in.

"What _kit_?" she asked stiffly.

Sirius was the first to cave under her fierce look, "Uncle Fred gave us their new Potent Potions Kit."

Ginny's eyes went wide with fury.

_Oh, just wait until I see them_, she thought. _I'll make them wish that they'd been fortunate enough to get one of my Bat Bogey Hexes._

"I can't believe you two were even attempting to make a potion. Have your Father and I not told you time and time again to not do that? You haven't even started Hogwarts yet!"

"Tell her the rest," Harry said to them.

"There's more?" she looked at him as he raised his brow and gave a nod.

"The cauldron accidentally fell off the table…and broke," Lily admitted.

"That's what you and Dad heard," Sirius added.

"And how did that happen? Wait," Ginny stopped herself "just tell me what you were both up to."

"We just thought we could get a head start on our potions class," Sirius said trying to sugarcoat the situation.

"Wrong answer, try again," she said, cutting him off.

"It wasn't our fault…Pig knocked the cauldron off the table," Lily insisted.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest as her temper began to rise, "What's Pig got to do with this?"

The two children shifted nervously under her glare, half expecting her voice to erupt in anger at any moment.

Harry's voice broke through the silence, "Don't blame this all on Pig. You two are the reason the poor owl lost control in the first place."

"_Lost control_!" came Ginny's almost hysterical voice.

Harry sighed deeply as he watched Sirius and Lily hang their heads. They weren't going to finish explaining what had happened, he knew that. So, he barreled on, telling Ginny what he knew.

"Apparently, Fred and George included a little book of practical joke potions in their kit. These two," he eyed them carefully "decided to test their making of the Never-Ending Hiccup Potion—not on each other…nor on Nathan or Molly …but on Pig, instead."

"WHAT!" came an infuriated yell that definitely rivaled Mrs. Weasley's and even Harry cringed from it.

"It seems that they gave him too much of the potion," he went on. "When I came in and found them, he had already bounced all around the room from floor to ceiling taking out the cauldron along the way."

"We didn't mean to give him that much! It was an accident," Sirius said with a high pitched voice. He was deathly afraid of the look that his mother was now giving him.

"Your Uncle Ron gave you that owl as a gift and all you two can do is use him as a test subject for your trick potions? You should both know better!" Ginny was far from upset with them now. It had all gone too far and she didn't know how much more she'd be able to take.

"Well…is Pig okay?" she asked Harry.

"Once I did a couple of spells on him, he calmed right down…or at least back to his normal self," he chuckled.

After pacing the room a bit, Ginny managed to pull herself together as much as she could and sat back down in her chair next to Harry. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Your Father and I have told you two time and time again not to play with Uncle Fred's and Uncle George's inventions, especially at your age. For Merlin's sake, you haven't even gotten your letters from Hogwarts yet.

"I have found so many skiving snackboxes, ton-tongue toffees, whiz-bangs, and fake wands around this house that I'm surprised your uncles even have anything left in the store to sell," Ginny huffed.

"We're sorry, Mum," Lily said with a quivering lip.

"We'll be good…honest," Sirius nodded quickly.

"If I find one more around this house, you're going to _wish_ I hadn't. I'll ground you for so long you won't even attend your first year at Hogwarts, understood?" Ginny said clenching her teeth.

The twins nodded in silent agreement with her just before Harry spoke up.

"I suggest you two find all the wizard wheezes and bring them down to us before you get yourselves into more trouble. Once you've finished, you can go out and play."

"Yes sir," Sirius and Lily muttered before heading off to round everything up.

"Nathan, sweetie…why don't you go on outside and play," Ginny said with a resigning voice as he scooted out of his chair and made for the back door.

"Harry…" Ginny said, turning to him and leaning into his arms. "I'm just so tired."

"Shh…" he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her, gently running his fingers through her hair and letting her rest for a moment with her head on his chest. She was listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating and feeling every breath that he took.

Harry closed his eyes and soaked in the mere presence of her, the very thought of her being against him. He loved these moments. Nowadays, they seemed too few and far between, so when they got a chance to be like this, to just _be_, he cherished every moment of it.

"Tell me it's going to get better," she begged.

"It's going to get better, I promise."

"I mean…don't get me wrong, I love the children," Ginny pulled back slightly and looked at her husband as he opened his eyes, watching her. "With all my heart, I love them…but between Molly still being so young and the trouble that those two get into…I don't know how much more I can take before I completely lose my nerve." She hung her head shamefully and Harry felt a pang of guilt twist inside him. Here he'd been the one working the entire time that they were married and when she had the twins, she'd decided to resign from her post as Auror and stay home to raise the them.

"Do you, I mean…erm, do you ever regret not going back to work after Sirius and Lily were born?"

"NO…no, I don't regret it at all," she said, sitting up straight, willing him to understand that this was more than okay with her; it's what they had both decided. "I don't deny the fact that there were times when I wanted to go back to being an Auror; I really miss it sometimes. And even though I often wondered if staying home and raising the children was doing any good, I wouldn't trade it for every Galleon in Gringotts."

"Gin…don't ever think that you raising the children has been anything but good for them. You've brought them all up so beautifully," Harry caressed her cheek sweetly. "I'm just so sorry that I didn't give you more of an opportunity to go back to work at the Ministry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We made the decision, together, that I would stay home and raise them. Everything is fine and as it should be." Leaning in, she kissed him lightly. "Let's not talk about this anymore, okay? Let's just enjoy a few more minutes of peace…"

Moments later, without missing a beat, a sound of rushing air filled the study and swept past the kitchen, followed by "_Sirius_!"

"I didn't do it," the young boy called. "You did."

"Did not!"

"_MUM!_" Sirius and Lily yelled in a panicked voice.

Ginny's head fell heavily against Harry's chest and she painfully sobbed, "Make it stop. Please, make it stop."

He leaned down and kissed her head, "Don't worry; I'll take care of whatever's going on. You just sit here and enjoy the fact that Molly isn't old enough to cause us this many problems."

She chuckled lightly and mouthed "thank you" before he kissed her again and then walked down the hall to his study.

"Bloody hell," he said as he entered the room, finding his two children staring wide-eyed back at him.

"Dad…_help!_" Lily squeaked in a hushed voice. Harry suddenly realized what they'd managed to do now. He and Ginny were now proud owners of an indoor swamp, thanks in part to his children…not to mention his brother-in-laws.

"Get yourselves straight up to your room, **_quietly_**. Don't touch anything, just sit down until I come up and talk to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they both nodded nervously.

"And do NOT let on to your mother what you've done," he added as he Apparated straight to their bedroom. He wasn't about to let her find out that the children had deployed one of Fred and George's portable swamps in the middle of the study. She'd surely have lost every wit about her if she knew.

Harry quickly gathered an overnight bag, placing a few of her clothes inside—just enough for a day or so—and then walked downstairs to find her still sitting at the table, bouncing Molly in her lap.

"Having fun?" he asked, having to calm himself down a bit.

"Oh, hey!" Ginny said as she looked back over her shoulder. "Yeah, we're having a great time. When did you go upstairs? And why do you have my overnight bag?" Her questioning gaze traveled from the bag in his hands up to his eyes. He didn't move, he couldn't even say anything.

"Harry…" she said slowly. By this point, she'd stopped playing with Molly and simply held her, "What have they done?"

He swallowed roughly and answered her with a strained voice, "It's nothing you need to be worried about. I'm going to take care of everything." She watched him place her bag on the floor, next to her seat and reach out to take their daughter from her. "I want you to go back to the Burrow and enjoy a day or two away from here. You need some well deserved time away from the kids. I'll handle everything here while you rest up and unwind, okay?"

"Harry? What are you not telling me?" She stood up and walked toward him as he took a few steps back.

"Nothing…nothing," he kissed Molly, distractedly. "Go on to the Burrow, stay there. Do some shopping, spend time with your Mum and Hermione and we'll all see you at your Dad's anniversary dinner tomorrow night. Go on now…" he insisted, picking up her bag and handing it to her. He kissed her and then waved their daughter's chubby arm at his wife, "Say bye to Mummy."

Ginny gave Molly a quick kiss and then looked back at Harry before leaving. "So help me, if I find out that whatever they did was something disastrous, no one will be safe," she glared inquisitively, then Disapparated from the kitchen.

Harry exhaled heavily and looked at Molly who was smiling back at him. He chuckled at her and shook his head.

"That was a close call, wasn't it Mollykins?" She wasn't old enough to say anything yet, but she giggled at him anyway. "Yeah, Daddy's going to be in big trouble if he can't get that swamp out of the study. Guess I'd better Floo your Uncle Fred and Uncle George, hadn't I?" Molly laughed again and bounced in his arms.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the situation himself. _Dear Merlin, I hope Fred and George can tell me how to fix this._

--------------------------------

**_The next morning_**

"When's Mummy coming home, Daddy?" Nathan asked as he sat at the table, waiting for his father to finish making breakfast. Molly was sitting in her high chair, laughing as she played with one of her toys.

"I told you yesterday, Nathan. Mummy went to visit Grandmum and Aunt Hermione. We'll see her tonight when we have dinner with the family." Harry was attempting to keep his cool as he tried to make breakfast but Nathan had been constantly asking about Ginny since she left and, admittedly, it was starting to wear on him a bit.

Despite the fact that Harry had to ground them yesterday, Sirius and Lily were doing a little better. After Flooing Fred and George to find out how to remove the portable swamp, he made his two mischievous children help him confiscate all of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes that he knew Ginny would not see fit for them to have at their age. It had been a long hard day, but they managed to get everything cleaned up and cleared out of the house before the day was over.

But now, Harry was tired. Taking care of four children was proving to be a lot harder than he had ever imagined. _How in heaven's name does Ginny do this every day?_ he thought. She definitely deserved to have time away from the children; he knew that she deserved even more than that.

Harry thought for a moment, beginning to form a plan in his mind and he smiled to himself at the idea that he'd just come up with. _It has been a long time since we've spent more than five minutes by ourselves._

Suddenly, he heard a crackling noise followed by Nathan's voice yelling, "Mummy!" as he scooted out of his chair and ran over to the fireplace.

Harry turned around to see his wife's head floating in the grate as she began talking to their son.

"Hello Nathan, sweetie. Are you having fun with Daddy?" she said.

"Mmhmm," Nathan nodded. "But, it sure does take him a long time to make breakfast," he added with a whisper.

The air suddenly filled with Ginny's laughter and Harry let out, "Hey! I heard that," as he neared the fireplace where his son was kneeling.

"Go on back to the table and sit with Molly, Nate," he said as he knelt down on the floor.

"Do I have to?" the small boy whined. "I want to talk to Mummy."

"Yes, you have to. Your breakfast is ready and you need to eat it before it gets cold. You can talk to her later."

With a disappointed look on his face, Nathan stood up and waved, "Bye, Mummy."

"Bye, my love. I'll talk to you soon," Ginny said, watching her son walk back to the table before turning to Harry. "So, how are you? Do you regret sending me away yet?"

Harry gave her an indignant look, astonished that she would suggest that he couldn't handle things around the house. "I'm just fine, thank you. And no, I don't regret sending you away from the house; you deserve some rest. So, tell me, love…what've you been doing?"

"Oh, I talked with Mum for a bit yesterday morning. We had a nice lunch together and then I spent the rest of the day with Hermione. We just perused around Diagon Alley for a while, just chatting it up."

"So, you're having a good time then?" Harry asked with a small smile.

She smiled back hesitantly and then let it drop from her face, "Merlin, no! It's been absolutely dreadful. I'm bored out of my mind…and I miss you and the kids far too much for my own good."

He chuckled at her, "It won't be much longer, I promise. We'll see you at 6:00 for dinner."

"I don't see why I just can't come home now. Six isn't that far away," she added with a determined air.

"Exactly; six _isn't_ that far away…so you can rest for a few more hours. Go for a swim or something. There's no need for you to worry about things going on around here. I have everything under control."

"Mmhmm," Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So, did you get the swamp out of the study?"

"How did you- I mean, er…what are you talking about? What swamp? There's no swamp," he said, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Don't try to deny it, Harry James Potter. I know that's what you were trying to hide from me yesterday."

Harry sighed; she knew…and there was no saving the kids now.

"How did you find out?" he resigned.

"Fred and George popped over for a few minutes yesterday and they asked if you got the swamp removed without any problems."

Harry cursed under his breath, "Those low down, nosy buggers." He averted her eyes for a moment and then asked, "So…how did you take it?"

"Oh…" Ginny said dreamily "you know me. I decided to have little fun with them. After all, it was the least I could do to repay them for all of the grief that we've had to deal with."

He stared at her head floating in the flames for a moment before they both burst out with laughter. He and Ginny didn't stop until they were interrupted by a tapping at the window.

Harry turned around to see Hedwig, resting on the window pane as she waited for him to let her inside.

"That's Hedwig with the post," he said turning back. "I'd better let her in before she gets snippy."

"Please let me come home, Harry," his wife begged.

"No," he simply replied.

"But…I miss you all…"

"I know you do, but you still need to take some time to yourself. We'll see you at 6:00, okay?"

Ginny huffed, causing the flames to roar slightly, "Fine. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

"Yeah…I love you too, even though sometimes you just annoy me."

Harry stuck out his tongue playfully and she turned, giving him the same before her head disappeared and the flames died.

Walking across the kitchen, he opened the window as Hedwig fluttered in. He took the letters from her and stretched out his finger, letting her nip at him playfully.

"Thanks, Hedwig," he said and she chirped in response. "I wonder what this is."

"Did I get any mail, Daddy?" Nathan said with a mouth full of food.

"Not today, son. It looks like Sirius and Lily finally got their Hogwarts letters though," he said, laying the two letters down on the table for the twins. He looked skeptically at a third letter that was sent—one that was addressed to both he and Ginny.

"But who's that one for?"

"It's for your Mum and me," Harry frowned as he turned to call for Sirius and Lily.

"Sirius…Lily…your breakfast is getting cold." He waited a moment, listening for them but heard only futile attempts at making their way down to breakfast. "Fine, then…" he added loudly "I'll just send your Hogwarts letters back."

It took them less than thirty seconds to come bounding down the stairs in excitement, pleading with their father to not send the letters back.

As they all sat down for their meal, Harry watched Sirius and Lily pour over their letters for what must've been the seventh time until he remembered the letter that had been sent to him and Ginny.

He waited to make sure that the children were busily occupied before opening the letter, immediately realizing who it was from.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter…_

**A/N: Ok...so, chapter 9 was supposed to be the last one, but it got to be far too long, so I've split in two. Chapter 10 will now be the last chapter for "Coming Home". I've got one more scene to finish writing and then go back through it for revisions and it'll be up. **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Real life and a couple other one-shots got in the way.**

**Anywho...thanks for stickin' with me and do me a favor...leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	10. Remember When

**Chapter Ten: Remember When…**

**Later that evening**

"I thought Mum was staying at Grandmum's…not us," Sirius remarked as he watched his father pack his and Lily's overnight bag.

"She is, but tonight she's going to come home and the four of you will stay the night at Grandmum's. Then, I'll come get you in the morning and we'll all go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies for school."

Harry watched as his children's faces lit up with excitement and he had to stifle a laugh. Clearing his throat, he continued, "But…" their expressions dropped, "if you put one toe out of line, there'll be no trip to Diagon Alley…_at all_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they nodded quickly.

"Good," he smirked. "Now, finish packing these clothes that I've laid out for the two of you. And don't even think about bringing anything else other than what is on the bed." Harry walked to the door before turning back to look at them. "I'm going to get Molly's and Nate's things. I'll be back in just a moment and then we'll leave for the Burrow."

Thirty minutes later, Molly was welcoming her grandchildren and Harry with warm hugs. She never got tired of her them--she'd admitted that to her daughter and son-in-law on countless occasions.

"You're sure it's okay for them to stay, Mum?" Harry whispered. He didn't want Ginny to know, just yet, that the children would be staying here tonight.

Mrs. Weasley scoffed. "Of course it's all right! Are you sure that you don't want to let them stay for longer than a night?"

"I'm sure. We're going to spend tomorrow together. I just wanted Ginny and I to have some time alone."

"I understand, dear," she said, patting him on the cheek. He watched his wife draw nearer as his mother-in-law gathered her grandchildren, undoubtedly ready to spoil them, yet again.

"It's half past six. You made me wait thirty more minutes," Ginny said, glaring at him.

"Yes…yes I did…and I didn't do it because I was trying to get four kids ready. I did it just to aggravate you even more," Harry mocked.

"You're a mean little sod."

"I know…but you're the one that made me this way."

Ginny narrowed her eyes even more. "Oh…very funny, you are."

He leaned down to give her a kiss before anyone had a chance to interrupt them, but she snatched her head back quickly.

"Excuse me? What makes you think that you deserve a kiss after the way you've just acted?" she said smartly.

"Come on, Gin," he begged, growing impatient. "Please don't deny your husband the kiss that he's been longing for all day." In hopes of winning her favor, he gave a pathetic pout. "Just one."

When she didn't protest, he closed the gap between them, pressing his moist lips against hers for a kiss that definitely promised more. However, Harry realised that pulling away from her sweet lips was proving to be harder than he thought and Ginny chuckled as she pushed him away slowly.

"I told you that you would miss me," she smiled up at him.

"Of course I did. What husband in his right mind wouldn't miss his amazing, beautiful, sexy wife?" Harry cocked his head and smirked at her as a blush crept onto her cheeks. She swatted his arm when he chuckled lightly and her breath hitched as he leaned into her again, this time bringing his voice to just above a whisper.

"You just wait. Tonight, I'll make your entire body blush." He pulled back, noticing the redness in her cheeks deepen and her eyes brighten with want.

"Alright you two, none of that in front of the kiddies," announced George.

"Yeah…Ron isn't quite mature enough to see that," Fred added jokingly. Lily burst forth with a fit of giggles as Fred gave Sirius a high-five and everyone else began laughing along—all except for Ron, that is.

He stuck out his jaw in protest. "You foul sods! I ought to curse you both to bits," Ron said, brandishing his wand and aiming it at his brothers. Sirius and Lily both stopped moving as their eyes widened with excitement; they were actually going to see a real duel.

"Come now, ickle Ronnie. You know that we would be able to block your curse before anything happened."

"Yeah…that and the fact that you wouldn't be able to do it without Hermione's help."

Fred and George let out hearty chortles while Ron stood there like a blubbering fool, searching for some kind of smart remark…until an all too familiar voice sounded.

"Alright boys," Mrs. Weasley stepped in, "that's _enough_. You're certainly setting a very bad example for your nieces and nephews…and I'll not have any of it. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron dropped his head, muttering, "Yes, Mum," as his brothers started laughing again. Mrs. Weasley shot them a disgusted look and their laughter promptly died. Giving Ginny and Harry a cheeky grin, Fred and George suppressed their hysteria and promised their mother that they would stop giving Ron a hard time.

"Fred, go outside and tell Bill and Charlie to come in. George, round up the lot from the sitting room and Ronald, you go upstairs and tell Hermione we're about to have dinner. Your father should be here shortly and we want everything perfect for him." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she took in the sight around her. Unfortunately, the pleased look on her face was short lived as she noticed that someone else was missing. "And for Merlin's sake, would someone please get Percy out of the study?"

------------------------------------

After dinner, Ginny and Hermione began helping Mrs. Weasley clean up while everyone else finished their butterbeer and pumpkin juice as they chatted the evening away.

"I want my wand," Sirius pouted as he watched Fred piddle around, showing him a few first year charms.

Ginny overheard her son's comment and spoke before her brother could say anything about giving him one of their fake wands. "You know you can't have your wand until your Hogwarts letter comes."

"Your Mum's right," George said, surprising Ginny and causing her head to snap in his direction. "No _real_ wand until then." She rolled her eyes knowing that hidden smile and underlying meaning, that subliminal message that George was trying to work into her son's mind.

"But," Sirius interjected, "we did get our Hogwarts letters. They came this morning."

"Sirius, what have I told you about lying? That's not going to help you get your wand any sooner," his mother reprimanded him. Harry had to bite his lip—he hadn't told her yet. He was trying to wait until they could get the chance to be alone, but that wasn't going to happen now.

"But…" Lily echoed, "Sirius isn't lying. We did get our letters today. Dad, tell Mum…please."

She looked at her father, begging him to tell her mother that they weren't lying.

"It's true, Mummy…" Nathan said, now tugging at his mother's skirt. "Sirius got one and…Lily got one…"

Her gaze shifted from the innocent child over to her husband. "Harry? Is it true? Did the kids get their letters today?"

"Well…er, actually…yeah, they did," he said, fumbling over his words until he finally gave in.

"Why in heaven's name didn't you tell me before?" He knew that she was more than a little upset with him for keeping this from her and he understood why. He should've at least told her about the twins' letters coming.

He swallowed roughly. "The letters didn't come until after your Floo call this morning. I was going to tell you about it later."

Before Ginny could move much closer to Harry than she already had, Nathan tugged on her skirt again. "You and Daddy got a letter, too."

She looked down at her son's honest face with confusion, thinking she hadn't heard him correctly. "What?" she shook her head. "It must've been a different letter that came for us, dear. Mummy and Daddy don't get letters from Hogwarts anymore," Ginny explained.

"Nuh uh—" he added without argument. "It came from Hogwarts."

Her brow furrowed in question as she looked up into Harry's eyes, realising that Nathan was telling the truth.

"Nate, honey," Ginny's voice flowed sweetly as she patted his head. "Your Daddy and I need a minute to talk." She glanced at Harry, nodding her head in the direction of the door and Nathan let go of her hem.

Harry rose from his seat at the table and followed in her direction, hearing his son's voice just before walking outside.

"Dad…" sniggered Sirius, "you're in trouble."

"Ha…very amusing," he said, stopping in the doorway. "Keep it up and the closest thing you'll get to a wand is one that beats you over the head." Sirius's grin immediately fell from his face and he sunk back into his chair, sulking quietly.

When Harry stepped out into the garden his skin was met by the warm night breeze, but as he caught Ginny's calculating stare, he felt nothing but sudden chills crawl up his spine. Boy was Sirius right, _I am in trouble,_ he thought.

"Hi, honey," he said smiling, trying to pass it off as if nothing happened.

"Don't 'hi honey' me, Harry," she pursed her lips in annoyance. Watching her husband's smile deflate, she gave a long sigh. "So? Do you care to tell me what's going on or are you going to make me guess?"

Harry blinked for a moment, slightly stunned at her immediate directness. "Er…I- er, don't really know where to start," he frowned to himself.

"Well, how about explaining to me why in Merlin's name _we _actually got a letter from Hogwarts. Are the kids so bad that they're already in trouble before they've even begun their first term?" Ginny said sarcastically. He gave a small chuckle but stopped when he noticed that she wasn't laughing with him.

"No…it's not about the kids," he swallowed. His eyes fell to study his hands as they fumbled about, wringing each finger one by one. It had become a bad habit of his, Ginny knew. Any time he'd be overtly worried or nervous about something, his habit would pick up without him even noticing.

"Harry…" she called to him with a calm voice. "What is it?" Finally putting an end to her sulking, she let her genuine concern for him show. She knew that whatever he was going to tell her, it wasn't going to be an easy task for him to discuss.

His hands stopped fumbling when he realized what he was doing. "Oh…erm, sorry."

"It's all right…just, tell me what's going on." She waited for a moment as they both remained silent in their own element, until he finally spoke.

"Let's go for a walk, okay?" His sharp emerald eyes looked back upon her figure as the moon illuminated them with a soft light.

"Er…" she muttered, a little thrown off her guard. "Yeah…sure."

Harry walked lightly across the dewy grass, closing the gap between he and Ginny. Extending his hand, she allowed her husband of nearly thirteen years to gently take hers and walk her down the small path to the pond.

She listened to him clear his throat, reminding her of his nervous quirks that she'd discovered during her fifth year. At first, she didn't really think much about them, it was all very…_Harry_. But that was all before she realised that he'd fallen for her.

"I miss this," he said sweetly, lifting her hand to his mouth and letting his lips graze against the back of it.

Ginny smiled and sighed at the tenderness that he always had. "I miss it too, Harry. Sometimes you just don't realise how busy life has become until you start to miss the little moments."

Harry drew a deep breath as they continued walking along. "That's, erm…sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." He paused briefly, watching her brow furrow a little in confusion.

"You know that a long time before I took the job, I'd always thought about becoming an Auror." She nodded her head slowly in understanding. "And I've had the great opportunity to be one now for fourteen years." He saw her give a small nod once more.

"I enjoy what I do—it's not dull and at least I'm still helping to keep the wizarding world a safer place, but…we both know far too well that being an Auror is very time consuming and it often keeps me from spending as much time with you and the kids as I'd like."

Ginny hadn't even noticed that they'd already reached the pond until Harry stopped walking and turned to face her. He grabbed her other hand, watching their bodies connect, seemingly flowing together as one.

"I'm not sure how to…what I mean to say is…" he huffed in frustration. With a deep breath, he steadied himself. "I've been thinking, for some time now mind you…about resigning from my post as Auror." He didn't look into her eyes. Instead, his attention remained fixed on their joined hands. Harry was afraid that if he looked up, he'd only see disappointment on her face.

After working herself into a tizzy, thinking it was far more serious than it was, she gave a great sigh of relief once he'd finally explained what was going on.

She dipped her head low, her ginger hair hanging in the night air as she attempted to see his face, but he refused to move.

"Harry," she said, squeezing his hand lightly. "Look at me." Where he'd expected to see her regretful look, he instead found caring, kindness and perhaps even understanding shining from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked him.

He answered sullenly. "I thought I might let you down for even thinking about quitting."

She observed his sad eyes and sighed with a hint of a smile. "You could never let me down…_especially_ not for wanting to resign from your post," Ginny reassured him.

She let go of his hand to cup his face compassionately, tracing her thumb along his tense jaw.

"If you really want to," she looked deeply into his eyes, "you should resign. Believe me, we miss spending time with you. This week has been the first time that the kids have really gotten a chance to do things with you. And even though I haven't had _my_ fair share of alone time with you yet, it's still been more than it has in a long while."

Ginny could tell he was about to interject with a million apologies but she continued before he could get the chance.

"It makes no difference to me what you decide to do. Work all of the time, part of the time, Auror, whatever…just do what makes you happy. And no matter the decision, I'll back you wholeheartedly."

Harry paused for a moment, his breath catching as he studied his wife's eyes once more.

"You might wish that you hadn't said that…" Reaching into the back pocket of his trousers, he pulled out the letter that came from Hogwarts. On the outside, Ginny could vaguely read 'Mr. Harry and Mrs. Ginny Potter'.

He stood there, hesitantly shuffling the wrinkled parchment from one hand to the other until she reached out and stilled his movements. Without a second thought, she eased the letter from his hands, frowning briefly before unfolding it.

Harry remained silent as she opened the letter and began reading. The night air echoed sweetly with sharp melodies and soothing buzzes as it flowed softly amidst the gentle breeze. It was absolutely beautiful and he was quite sure she'd enjoy it more had her mind not suddenly been overcome with surprise as her voice called out with shock.

"What?!" she asked shrilly, before even reading the letter in its entirety.

He pressed his lips together tightly and muttered. "Mmhmm."

"But…teaching? How did this come about?"

"Well, you remember back before Sirius and Lily was born, Professor McGonagall owled, asking if I might be interested in coming to teach. Seeing as I was already working as an Auror and the children were due soon, I let her know how much I appreciated the opportunity that she was giving me, but that I couldn't accept it. I, er…also told her that if she ever needed to call on me again, my answer may not always remain the same," he finished.

"So," Ginny said dazedly, "you're considering it now?" She saw him give a slow nod and stood there for a few more moments without speaking another word.

He could tell that she was trying to wrap her mind around the situation and no doubt around everything that would come with the change.

"I'd be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said, trying to reassure her as best he could.

"But…" she added with a frown, "you'd be gone for so long." She shook her head slightly, clearing her mind of the thoughts that were beginning to frustrate her. "I mean…don't get me wrong, if you want to do this, then I'll support you. But, here you were just talking about resigning from your post as Auror because it wasn't allowing you to spend much time at home and now you're talking about going away for months at a time? How can this be better?"

He sighed with a small laugh, realising that she hadn't made it very far through the letter before overreacting.

"Erm…Gin," Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her state. "They're willing to accommodate us… _All_ of us."

"What?!" Ginny asked as her eyes grew wide, immediately beginning to read the letter again.

Harry, however, decided that it would just be best if he just explained things to her so that she wouldn't go over the top again when she found out the rest of the news that she clearly hadn't read.

He reached out and took the parchment from her. Sitting down on the bank of the pond, he watched her scowl at him as he stretched his legs out and patted the ground in front of him.

"Come on, sit down," he gestured with a smile.

She huffed, continuing to frown more. "I was reading that!" She put her hands on her hips and set her jaw in defiance, yet again reminding him of his mother-in-law.

He rolled his eyes at her and sighed heavily. "Sit down," he said with an easing distinction. "Please."

Seeing that there wasn't a need for the two of them to end up having a row over something that needed to be taken with seriousness, she let her hands fall to her side as she casually knelt down.

Once she finally found a comfortable place resting against him, he started before she could have a chance.

"Now, just hear me out, okay?" Harry tilted his head to see her reaction. Reluctantly, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Okay," he muttered, taking a deep breath. "Like I said, Professor McGonagall wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts…and since they know I've got a family that I won't want to be without, they've said that there is a cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that we can stay in during the school year. It has three bedrooms, plenty of room and they'll fully furnish it for us. We'll keep our house here and maybe go back on a few weekends during the term, over the Christmas break and for the summer.

"At least this way, with us having you and the kids stay at the cottage, I'll be able to come home for the day, after classes are over. And if they should need me at the school for some urgent reason, I'll be on call easily." He paused for a moment, observing the state of silence that she was still in and decided to press on.

"There's just…one more thing," she heard him say with hesitance.

Cutting her eyes at him, Ginny finally spoke. "And what's that?"

"They've asked something of you, love…" She raised her brow in question, wondering what the school would possibly want of her. "They asked if you would…come and teach Flying for first years and referee a few of the Quidditch matches. Apparently Madam Hooch has decided to retire after all these years."

"But…that'll take both of us away from the children then," came her high pitched voice.

"Wait…wait. What happened to hearing me out?"

She huffed at him and folded her arms, waiting for him to continue his attempts to convince her that this was indeed a good idea.

"Since there's not many classes that you'd need to teach, you'd only have to be there two days out of the week. As far as Quidditch goes, it'll be on the weekends and either we can take the kids to see a few of the matches or I can stay home with them. It's not a half bad idea…and you'll finally have the chance to get out of the house."

"But Harry, who's going to take care of the children? I mean…the Quidditch matches can be easily taken care of but what are we going to do while I'm teaching class? You can't come home, you'll be teaching, too," she said worriedly. It seemed like the both of them teaching would be a good idea but now they were hitting this wall and Ginny wasn't quite sure if they'd be able to get past it.

Harry studied his wife, trying to determine if she'd curse him for even making the suggestion.

"Well," said he, "I was thinking that this would be a good opportunity for your Mother." He paused briefly, making sure that he was treading as lightly as possible. "I was thinking that maybe, just for those two days, she could Floo over to watch Nate and Molly. At least this way, she'll get to spend plenty of time with them and she wouldn't be constantly bugging us about being so far away from her grandchildren."

Ginny sat quietly, thinking about the suggestion that her husband had just made. It did seem like a rather good idea. It would definitely keep her Mother from whining about not getting to see the little ones…and it meant that she would finally get a chance to do something new. She hadn't had a job in twelve years and this would be a welcome change.

"And…" Harry added, "I think this would be a good opportunity for both of us to keep an eye on Sirius and Lily. Keep them out of trouble, you know."

She looked at him briefly and thought, _he's definitely got a point. If they keep up at the rate they're going now, they'll be worse than Fred and George ever were. Bad grades, detentions, possible suspensions…Oh no. I will not have that._

"Between the two days that you're there, you'll not only get to see them, but also keep a close eye on them. I'll be there the entire time, with the exception of nights and weekends, allowing me to monitor their behaviour…to an extent. At least this way," he shrugged, "maybe they'll stay out of trouble since they'll know we'll be around."

They both sat quietly thinking to themselves until Ginny's voice rang with laughter. "Forget Howlers. They'll get a personal visit from me if they _ever_ misbehave."

Harry let out a hearty chortle. "Just make sure that you save me a seat for that show. I think Sirius and Lily might just get a taste of their own potion."

Finally letting their laughter subside, he glanced at her, knowing that she was still soaking in the load of news that she'd just learned. He knew that she'd carefully weigh out their options.

"So…what do you think?" he posed.

She opened her mouth slightly, taking a deep breath and steadying herself before responding. "Well…at first I didn't see how this was going to be any better than if you'd stayed on as an Auror. But, I think you're right…we'd still get to spend more time together and I really wouldn't mind having the job." With a sigh, she continued. "It'll be a nice change from being a stay at home Mum for twelve years."

Turning to get a better look at him, she observed his silence briefly. "I think you'd like this. I think this is something that you would really enjoy doing, wouldn't you?"

Harry nodded slightly. "I think I'll enjoy teaching. After all, you know how much I liked having the DA during my fifth year."

Ginny smiled to herself, remembering how it had taken him a little while to warm up to the idea but he'd finally come around. She let her eyes drift back up to meet his as he sat patiently waiting for her answer.

"Yeah," she breathed, giving him a nod of approval. "Yeah, let's do it."

"_Really?_"

Flashing him a bright smile, her face lit up with excitement. "Yes, really."

He was too stunned to move for a moment, as if he hadn't heard her correctly. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes at him and gave a small chuckle. "Yeah," she replied once more.

Harry's emerald eyes brightened as a grin formed on his face. Kissing her cheek and squeezing her tightly, she could hear the enthusiasm in his voice. "Terrific!"

He had been concerned. For a moment, he thought that she might say no…that she might not want to temporarily uproot their family to Hogsmeade. But, to his surprise, she amazed him yet again.

They sat there for a few more minutes, resting against each other, just listening to the fading echoes of birds calling, the wind sweeping through the nearby trees and enjoying the sound of their breaths finding steady rhythm together.

"You know," he said interrupting the sweet silence, "there is something else that I'm going to like about being back at Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Ginny said intrigued. "And what would that be, _Professor_ Potter?"

He teased the exposed skin on her forearm and finally answered. "I'm going to take great pleasure in snogging you in _every corner_ of the castle." She feigned sudden surprise and excitement as Harry flashed her a wicked grin and leaned in for a passionate kiss that was long overdue.

"Mmm…" she moaned into his mouth, making his heart race with excitement as if he was sixteen again. He reached his hand out to cup her face, gently slipping his hand behind her neck and then into her silky strands.

Before he knew it, she turned to face him, longing to deepen their kiss and running her hands up to meet his raven locks. She twisted a few short tresses, pulling them lightly between her fingers and making him moan in return.

To his dismay, Harry felt the warmth of her lips leave his and whimpered in their absence.

"I think," she said, watching the heavy lids of his eyes drift open. "I'm definitely starting to like that snogging idea of yours. But correct me if I'm wrong, haven't we done that before? Snogged in every corner of Hogwarts, I mean."

"I don't quite think that it was _every_ corner, love," Harry chuckled as he peppered her glowing face with tiny kisses.

She sighed, smiling at the loving way that he adored her. Even after thirteen years of marriage, it always felt new and exciting to them.

"Let's…get…out…of here," he muttered between kisses.

Ginny giggled lightly at his tempting. "As wonderful as that sounds, darling…we have four children waiting for us inside. We can't just leave them here."

"Sure we can."

"Harry James Potter!" She pulled away from his kisses, astounded. "I can't believe that you'd even think that we could do that."

"Dearest," he said, trying to suppress his laughter. "I thought about that this morning…which is why I asked your Mum if she would mind keeping the children for the night."

In an instant, she was prepared to prance and he immediately took notice, stopping her abruptly.

"Now don't start with me," Harry warned her. "I know what you're thinking."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and raised a brow at his presumptuousness. "What makes you think I was going to start anything?"

"I know you far too well, love. And I know that being away from your children for the past two days was hard enough. At least then, they were with me…not to say that your Mum doesn't know how to raise children; obviously she does if she could manage you lot. But, you're just going to have to get used to the both of us being away from them." Harry dipped his head trying to read her expression. "You might as well get the practice in now. Term will be starting soon and we don't want you to end up being a basket case on your first day as _Madam Potter_."

He sat observing his wife, falling silent as her stern look softened.

Even though she hated to admit it, he was right. _It'll be easier if I get used to it now_, she thought.

"Besides," he said, cutting through her thoughts, "didn't I just hear you say that you hadn't had your fair share of time alone with me?" She bit her tongue, refraining herself from replying with a smart remark. He already had one up on her and she wasn't about to give him the opportunity to take another.

Ginny pulled a coy grin on her face, remaining silent and letting him form his own assumptions as to what was going through her mind.

"Uh huh," he hummed. "I knew that I was right."

She huffed and rolled her eyes with a slight annoyance. "Yes…yes, you were right. But if you insist on keeping this Mr. Know-It-All attitude up, I'll be staying here with the kids while you go home…_alone_."

"Point taken," he said with a short nod.

Harry pushed himself off the ground and reached out his hand to help his wife up, pulling her into his embrace to steady her.

Ginny giggled lightly, letting her happiness fill the air as he watched her with sincerity.

"I love you," he breathed, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. His soft gaze drifted across the top of her head, tracing her flowing fiery red locks until his eyes drifted down to meet hers.

She sighed sweetly in response, leaning into his hand that was now caressing her cheek.

"I love you, too," came her gentle voice just before his lips fell upon hers, passionately taking them into the night.

-----------------------------

Ginny awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight that was pouring across their bedroom. Relaxing in the warmth of her bed, she reached to her right, expecting to find her slumbering husband lying next to her. Instead, she frowned when her hand met nothing but empty sheets.

She turned over hoping to at least see him somewhere in the room, but she was met with disappointment when she found no sign of him. However, lying on his pillow next to her was a single red rose.

A loving smile quickly filled her face as she bit her lower lip, her mind full of thoughts from the wonderful evening they'd spent together. It was certainly a welcome pleasure having Harry entirely to herself and she definitely made sure to show him just _how_ thankful she was.

Deciding that she'd better get out of bed and find where he'd gone to, Ginny threw the inviting covers off of her and strolled across the room, spotting Harry's pyjama shirt lying across a chair. She quickly slipped it on, fastening all but a few of the buttons and let it fall gracefully just a few inches above her knees.

Picking up the rose from his pillow, she drew it near her, reveling in its sweet fragrance before heading downstairs.

The beautiful morning seemed to be spilling throughout the entire house, she thought as she rounded the corner into the kitchen to find Harry sitting at the table, playing with Molly.

Their youngest was giggling excitedly as Harry lifted her into the air, high above his head, and then brought her back down swiftly to tickle her neck with his kisses.

The voices of her other children floated into the room from outside. It sounded as if Sirius and Lily were playing but weren't including Nathan, the poor darling.

Ginny watched Harry stop playing with Molly and sit her on his lap as he tilted his head back towards the door.

"You two cut that out and let your brother play with you or I'm going to make all three of you come inside." He rolled his eyes and turned back to Molly. As his gaze drifted back to her, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Gin…" Harry said, finally noticing that she was in the room. "I didn't hear you come in. When did you get up?"

"Just a few minutes ago…when I noticed that you weren't in bed with me," she stretched lazily.

"I'm sorry, love. I went to the Burrow to pick up the children. I thought it might be a nice surprise for you…to see them here when you woke up."

"It is. Thank you," she yawned.

"Tired are we?" the question hung from the smug grin that was written on his face.

Ginny released a short breath after stretching her body as far as it would allow her. "You wore me out last night."

"You're welcome."

"Mighty proud of yourself, aren't you?" she said with a light chortle as she watched him stand up, placing Molly in his left arm and snuggling her close to his body.

Harry walked across the room to where his wife was standing and closed the small gap that was now between them.

Pulling her flush against his body, he held her tightly. "You keep wearing my pyjama shirt like that and I'll have to Floo your Mum and ask her to keep the kids until the start of term."

Ginny gave a girlish giggle and swatted his arm playfully just before he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

She hummed lightly against his lips as she stood on the tips of her toes. "Good morning."

"Good Morning to you, too," he said, giving her another kiss.

"Mummy!" Nathan called excitedly, interrupting their last free moment together. They both turned around to see the bounding boy running into the kitchen, heading straight towards his mother.

She stepped forward and knelt down opening her arms to welcome her son, engulfing him in a loving embrace.

"Hello sweetheart," she said with a small peck on his cheek. "Did you miss me?" He nodded his head vigorously when she pulled away from him. "Well…I missed you, too."

"Mum's awake," Sirius yelled back to his sister, who was already following him back into the house. "Dad, can we go now?"

"Please, Dad. Please?" Lily echoed the sentiment as the twins came running over to their parents.

"Good heavens, you two. Give your Mum some time to really wake up. You can wait a bit longer," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Ginny frowned at the dissatisfied sighs of her two oldest children. "Go where?"

"I promised them we'd go to Diagon Alley today to get their school supplies, but they can manage a little longer. Besides, you haven't even had breakfast."

"Well, neither have the children. So, I'll just make something quickly and then we can go," Ginny added with a smile.

"The kids ate at the Burrow. They were in the middle of their meal when I Apparated over."

"_Really?_" she said surprised.

"What? You thought your Mum was going to let them go without breakfast?" Harry asked, rather amused at her reaction.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm surprised that the kids were up that early."

They both chuckled at the observation until Sirius interjected determinedly. "_So_…can we go then?"

"Sirius, I told you that you can wait a moment more. Your Mum hasn't had anything to eat yet and you've had a full meal," said Harry, who was growing frustrated with his son's persistence.

"It's okay," Ginny patted her husband on the arm. "I'll just go up and get ready. Then we'll be off."

"Don't you want something to tide you over until we eat lunch?"

"I'll just grab an apple on our way out." She turned to head back upstairs, stopping before she ascended the staircase. "Give me ten minutes," she told the children, "and I'll be ready to go."

Both Sirius and Lily erupted with cheers and Ginny smiled at their elation as she climbed up to her room to get ready for a day of shopping in Diagon Alley.

-----------------------------------

It was half past nine before the Potter family arrived home from Diagon Alley. Ginny certainly hadn't planned on being there the entire day, but one thing led to another and now here it was, far past the children's bed time and they were all exhausted beyond measure. Not that the trip wasn't fun, it had just been a very long day and containing Sirius's and Lily's excitement about finally getting their school supplies had proved to be nearly impossible.

Naturally, the majority of their time was spent getting new robes, books, not to mention their stop at Ollivander's. At first, Ginny had begun to think that they'd never find wands for the twins. The fact that they were having such a difficult time finding a match clearly started to worry her children, but when she and Harry told them how long it had taken before they found their wands, it helped settle them.

After what felt like an hour, Sirius and Lily finally found themselves proud owners of new wands. Sirius, whose wand was 11", was made of Poplar wood with dragon's heartstring. Lily's wand, on the other hand, was 10 ¼", made of Ivy and held unicorn hair at its center.

Ginny couldn't recall ever seeing their children so happy. And as the afternoon steadied on, the smiles on their faces only grew bigger.

Somewhere around five that evening, they were all in the cauldron shop picking out the needed Pewter cauldrons that their supply list called for, when they bumped into Ron and Hermione.

As Ginny and Hermione finished buying their purchases, the children stood outside with Harry and Ron, recalling every single thing that they got so far. When the two women came out of the shop chatting idly, Ginny overheard "Wheezes" come from one of her children's mouth.

Without having to hear the complete statement, she flatly refused. Despite their profuse amount of begging, she insisted that they would _not_ be buying anything from her brothers' shop anytime in the near future because of her children's recent stunts. However, Ginny did allow them to go and visit Fred and George briefly before the eight of them, Ron and Hermione included, headed to The Leaky Cauldron to have dinner together.

Now, here they were a few hours later, finally arriving home. She sat some of their things on the floor, and heard the Knight Bus shoot off with a loud pop as Sirius and Lily led the way into their home, followed by Harry who was not only carrying Molly but Nathan as well.

Ginny smiled sadly at the sight of him carrying their two young ones who were both fast asleep. (They'd really worn the two of them out today.)

"Do you need some help with them?" she asked.

"No, I'm just going to go upstairs and get them ready for bed," Harry smiled back with a tired expression as he stopped and kissed her on the cheek before heading up the flight of stairs.

"All right you two," she turned to the twins, "time for bed. Go on up, get changed and I'll be up to tuck you in shortly." Ginny collapsed into a chair next to the kitchen table, too knackered to move at the moment.

"Can't we stay up for just a bit longer?" Lily asked with her brother pleading alongside her.

Their mother sighed heavily in response. "No, Lil. It's too far past your bedtime as it is. Go on now."

She heard them whimper in disappointment before starting to trudge up to their rooms and chuckled lightly to herself. She knew that they were still full of excitement from the rush of the day's activities, but she also knew that if they didn't get into bed now, she'd never be able to wake them up in the morning.

"Mum?" Sirius called out, stopping halfway up the stairs.

Ginny took a deep breath, expecting to hear him beg one last time. "Hmmm?"

"Thanks for today," he said with a sincere smile.

She smiled in return and spoke with a soft voice, just before he turned to leave. "You're welcome."

------------------------------

Getting his sleeping children into their pyjamas was normally no big deal. However, what usually took five minutes to do was taking fifteen tonight because he was yawning every thirty seconds. Between last night's activities with Ginny, waking early to pick the kids up from the Burrow and then spending all day at Diagon Alley, Harry was not ashamed to admit that he was tired at such an early hour.

After finally managing to get them changed, he tucked Molly into her crib and Nathan into his bed, giving them both a kiss on the forehead before putting out the lantern and closing the door softly behind him.

He walked quietly down the hall to his and Ginny's room, expecting to find her there, until he heard her gentle voice coming from the twins' room just down the hall. Sneaking over to the door, Harry stood watching the three of them talk sleepily.

Ginny was piled in the middle of Lily's bed with both Sirius and Lily lying next to her with their arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they snuggled close.

"…and the Sorting Hat always sings a song before it sorts you into your Houses…" he heard her telling them. They must've asked her a dozen questions as their anxiousness was getting the better of them.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts, Mummy?" asked Sirius. "Did you have loads of fun?"

Harry and Ginny both sucked in a deep breath when their son asked the question and he wondered how she would answer him.

"Well…" she started, "my first year wasn't all that fun, but I think it's just because I had a rough start of things. I'll tell you something that did happen in my first year that was really funny.

"Your Dad and your Uncle Ron got into some big trouble before they even made it to the castle that year. They were in second year while I was in my first. Anyway, they missed the train and your Uncle Ron decided that the only way to make it to the castle was to take your Granddad's flying car. And then when they finally made it there, they landed in the Womping Willow. Boy,your Grandmum was furious with your Uncle Ron. She was so upset, in fact, that she sent him a Howler, one day. I don't think I've seen him so embarrassed." Ginny stopped, thinking about what she'd just said, "…Well, maybe I can think of a few other more embarrassing moments, but that's for me to tell you some other time."

Ginny felt their lazy giggles flow through her skin and she closed her eyes, smiling and enjoying the happy moment.

Harry, who was still standing in the doorway, quietly observing the three most important people in his life and he couldn't help but smile at the warmth and love that filled his heart.

"Mummy?" Lily muttered against her stomach.

"Mmhmm?"

"When did you and Daddy first meet?"

"Ah," she breathed with a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Well…we first met at the train station, the year that your Dad started Hogwarts. I wanted to go and meet him properly so very badly, but your Grandmum wouldn't let me. After that, I didn't get to see him until the summer before my first year, when your uncles rescued him from his dreadful Aunt and Uncle that he had to live with."

Ginny heard them both hum a light chuckle against her and realized that they were both falling asleep. "Okay," she whispered, trying to move easily. "Time to get into your bed, Sirius."

He moaned in disappointment but didn't argue as she helped him off the bed and over to his side of the room. Once she had him tucked in and gave him a kiss goodnight, she went back to scoot Lily away from the edge, so that she wouldn't fall in the middle of the night.

As Ginny started tucking her in, Lily looked into her mother's eyes. "When did you first know that you loved Daddy?"

Harry suppressed a chuckle as he continued listening at the door. He watched his wife kneel down beside their daughter's bed and drop her gaze for a few moments before looking up at the innocent eyes of a child that reminded her so much of herself.

With a deep breath, Ginny said, "I think, somewhere deep inside me, I knew I loved him from the first day that I met him. But many would tell you, and I might on some occasions, that it was just a crush." She heard her daughter giggle and realized that Lily was more awake than what she thought. Ginny couldn't help but laugh to herself as other memories began to resurface.

"I was an absolute mess every time your father was around. I fumbled all over the place, I was nervous…I could barely even say a single word to him. But during those first few years, I knew that he only ever saw me as his best mate's sister." Harry frowned. "It wasn't until five years later, and after I got over my little school girl crush, that we both started going together." She smiled at the bittersweet memories that came rushing to the surface.

"I'll never forget the first time he kissed me." Lily gave a nervous giggle, pulling the covers up to hide her curious grin. Ginny laughed.

"Well, one of our Professors gave your Dad detention during the championship Quidditch match, so I had to play Seeker in his place. After the match was over, which we won, I might add, we all went back to the Common Room to celebrate. Once your Dad finally arrived, I went running up to him and threw my arms around him in a big hug. _But_ to my surprise, he kissed me…right in front of all our fellow Gryffindors." She heard her daughter giggle again. "That was the day that I knew your father was in love with me."

"But _how _did you know, Mummy? How did you know that you loved Daddy?" Lily yawned.

Harry watched Ginny as she chuckled lightly, patting the small girl's arm. As he stood there observing the two of them talking about what it was like to fall in love, his heart swelled with pride. There was no one that he loved more than his wife and every day his love for her only grew. Their life together hadn't always been an easy one. At one point, Harry wondered if they'd ever be able to make it as long as they had. But despite almost losing her, among other trials, they'd pulled through…together. And if anything, he loved her more now than he did the day that he married her. _She is my world,_ he thought.

Harry turned his attention back to the bedroom as he heard Ginny speak.

"I don't really know, sweetie. There was just something I felt that made me realise that I loved him with all my heart. And I always will." Lily smiled proudly, suppressing another yawn. "But don't you worry about all of this right now. It'll happen for you one of these days when you least expect it.

"Besides, your only concern right now is getting to sleep."

"Oh…not yet, Mummy. Please? I promise, I'm not sleepy," Lily begged, causing Harry to chuckle at her familiar, determined nature.

He turned to leave as Ginny finished tucking the young red-haired witch into bed. Harry could faintly hear his wife insist that their daughter needed to get to sleep, followed by a reluctant whimper, as he walked into their bedroom just down the hall.

--------------------------------

"I tell you, those children of yours just never stop with the questions." Ginny walked into their bedroom from the loo with steam slowly dissipating from the air. She noticed that Harry was resting comfortably on their bed, listening to the soft melodies coming from the Wireless.

"Oh," he said as she approached the bed. "So they're _my _children now, are they?"

Ginny chuckled. "Yes. They belong to you on their meddlesome days. On the good ones, they belong to me." He couldn't help but laugh at her statement and the smile that played on her lips.

"Ah…I see. Well just so long as I can account for Nate and Molly's good days…which should automatically put me several points ahead of you."

"Hey! I didn't agree to that."

"You didn't have to," Harry laughed again as he stretched lazily. "So…" he gave a coy grin, "what sort of questions did they keep you occupied with. love?"

"Well, at first it was strictly curiosity about school. How they get sorted into houses and that sort of thing. But it was Lily that perplexed me." Ginny shook her head at the thought of her daughter's questions. Crawling onto the bed, she lied down next to Harry, fitting her body to his and draping her arm across his waist.

"Oh?" He acted as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "What sort of questions?"

"She asked about _us_. You know, how we met, when we fell in love, how I knew when I fell in love with you." Ginny gave a soft chuckle as she moved to rest her head on Harry's chest. "I'm telling you, she's eleven going on twenty-six. As if these things were of major concern to her right now, anyway."

"Well, if I recall correctly, you had a very big crush on me at that age. Am I wrong?" he smirked.

Ginny lifted her head, propping it up on her hand. "All right, fine. I'll admit to that. And you can just wipe that lopsided grin right off your face, Potter!" She was irritated. She hated admitting that he was right and he knew it, yet he couldn't help laughing at her.

Harry watched her eyes drift away from his, realising her thoughts were starting to focus on more serious matters.

"Hey…" he brushed his thumb softly across her cheek. "What's on your mind?"

She glanced back up at him with chocolate eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the idea of us both teaching at Hogwarts." Ginny paused briefly, playing with the soft trail of hair on Harry's torso. "Are we doing the right thing for us? For the kids? …Are we making the right decision?"

Harry watched her sigh deeply as his fingers combed through her fiery red mane that cascaded across her back. "I think so. It'll definitely be a change…and something that we'll all have to adjust to. But I think this will be a good thing for all of us." He studied her for a moment longer before asking, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Immediately, her head shot up as her gaze held his. "No! It's- I'm not having second thoughts about our decision. I guess…I just needed a little reassurance that we're doing the right thing." She bit her lip out of nervous habit. "Do you think the kids will be okay with this?"

"Well," Harry admitted, "Sirius and Lily will probably have a difficult time with the idea at first, but I'm sure they'll get used to it. And as for Nate and Molly…it'll be an adventure for them."

Ginny remained silent, making Harry wonder what exactly was going through her mind. "Listen, if you change your mind about teaching, I'll be okay with it. And for that matter, if you don't want me to take the DADA class, I won't." He pulled her chin up slightly as her attentions began to drift. "I don't want to do anything without you being okay with it. You mean the world to me and I just want to make sure that you are happy for the rest of your life."

Her eyes softened on his face as she gave him a warm smile. There wasn't a single thing that he wouldn't do for her. It had always been that way. And not a day went by when she wasn't truly grateful for him being alive…for him being with her.

Ginny pushed herself forward far enough to meet him in a gentle kiss. Humming lightly as they parted, she opened her eyes to reveal her husband's content, yet concerned look.

"I'm okay with everything, I promise. I want you to teach Defense and I'll teach flying lessons, just as planned. If things change after a year's time and we realise that the situation is hurting us more than helping us, we'll reassess everything then."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," she kissed him again. "I want you to be happy, too."

"Love, as long as I have you and the children, I am happy." His eyes smiled blissfully back at her, filling her heart with love.

Ginny laid her head back on Harry's chest and he felt her lips pulling into a smile. "Do you remember that afternoon that we spent underneath that beech tree?" she asked him as her fingers trailed up his body with her eyes following. "You know…the day that Madam Pince threw us out of the library because she caught us snogging in the back corner." She looked up at his face as he blushed crimson.

"Merlin, Gin. _Of course_ I remember that day. I was never so embarrassed as I was when she started yelling at us in front of everyone. Plus, it didn't help that you had my robes in a bit of a mess."

Ginny snorted. "Your robes? As I recall, my robes were in just as much of a mess as yours were." Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind making a mess out of them later, when we were lying underneath the tree."

"Well, we didn't have to worry about being busted by any of the teachers then."

"All the same…that was still _wonderful_ day in my book."

"Yeah, it was," Harry smiled in agreement.

She raised her brow with a wicked grin. "I wouldn't mind giving that another go for old time's sake."

"What? You wouldn't mind getting caught by Madam Pince again? Thank you very much, but…no." He shut his mouth tightly but failed to suppress the smirk that was playing at the corner of his mouth. "_Oh_…you mean snogging in a corner of the library?"

"Very funny, Harry." Ginny pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. "Actually, it's always been a fantasy of mine to have my way with you in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

He was intrigued now. "_Really? _I didn't know that." Harry pulled her tighter to him with an ever growing dark look of desire burning in his eyes. "Gods, if I'd known that, I reckon I would've had to sneak us in for a little, er…excitement, sooner." The feisty witch couldn't help but snigger, causing both of them to burst forth in uproarious laughter.

After their joyous echoes slowly faded, Ginny looked back into the tender eyes of the raven-haired boy that she fell in love with as a young child.

"I love you, Harry," she said, touching his cheek gently.

"I love you, too, Gin."

"This will work. Going back to Hogwarts, it's a good thing." Harry sat there, simply soaking in the beauty of the woman before him. _His_ wife. "And…it'll be nice to go back to the castle. It was always like a second home, anyway."

He gave a reminiscent smile at the thought of Hogwarts. And Ginny was right. It had always been his home…and it would always be the first one that he recalled as such. Even though his home was now wherever his wife and children were, Hogwarts would always hold a special place in his heart.

"Yes, it will be nice to go home."

_**The End**_

**A/N:** cries Well, that's the end of my "baby". I've been working on this story for ten months now and even though I'm happy to finally be able to finish "Coming Home", I will miss writing it.

Thanks to all of my readers for continuing along this wonderful journey with me. I hope that I've been able to touch you in some way. And I certainly hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

If you don't mind, drop me a line letting me know whether or not you've enjoyed reading this story. Give me hugs, I love them. hugs readers


End file.
